Perfect?
by hsejong94
Summary: Bagi Sehun, Jongin adalah sosok yang sempurna dalam segala hal. Sampai ia berfikir jika Tuhan terlalu baik pada Jongin. Hingga akhirnya, ia mengetahui rahasia besar seorang Kim Jongin yang nyatanya jauh dari kata sempurna. Apakah Sehun tetap mengagumi Jongin seperti dulu? Atau, memilih untuk menjauh? HunKai Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect?**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin.**

 **| Romance | School life | YAOI | Rate T |**

 **2015©hsejong94**

Laki-laki itu, Oh Sehun.

Berdiri di atap sekolah. Menyulut sebatang rokok yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari saku blazer. Menghisapnya dengan mata menyipit, meresapi betapa nikmat nikotin yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

Oh Sehun. Meski umurnya sudah menginjak 20 tahun, ia masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Ya, dia tinggal kelas tahun lalu. Bukan karna dia bodoh, sebenarnya dia cukup cerdas dengan IQ jauh di atas 120. Dia jenius. Namun kejeniusannya tidak pernah digunakan. Bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak sadar jika dia jenius!

Semua orang mengatakan bahwa dia bodoh. Tidak bisa dibanggakan. 'Produk Gagal' keluarga Oh. Itu semua sudah menempel pada dirinya sejak usia 6 tahun. Jadi, siapa yang peduli pada Sehun? Sehun merokok? Sehun mabuk? (Setidaknya dia bukan pecandu narkoba karna dia belum memiliki kontak untuk menghubungi bandar narkoba.) Bahkan keluarga Oh tidak peduli karna ia hanya seonggok 'Produk Gagal'.

Sehun sempurna, secara fisik. Dua tangan, dua kaki, 20 jari, dua mata, dua telinga, bibir, hidung dan poin plusnya ia sangat tampan. Sehun tidak cacat. Lalu kenapa ia didekte sebagai 'Produk Gagal'?

Karna Sehun adalah bocah pembuat onar.

Dengan IQ tinggi di umur 6 tahun adalah hal yang wajar bagi seorang anak yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu dan belum mengenal kata malu. Menguak ketidakharmonisan keluarga di depan kamera yang menginterview keluarga Oh.

Anak-anak selalu jujur. Semua orang tahu itu.

Dengan wajah polos ia berkata, 'Aku punya dua Ayah dan dua Ibu.'

Dan sejak kejadian itu, beberapa bulan kemudian terbitlah Headline News terhangat sepanjang tahun dimasa itu; 'Pasangan Harmonis Keluarga Oh Bercerai.'. Judul berita yang sangat menggelikan. Pasangan Harmonis bercerai. Harmonis? Cerai? _What the…_

Tidak ada lagi nama 'Oh Sehun' dalam silsilah keluarga Oh. Sehun adalah 'pangeran' yang disembunyikan sejak interview 13 tahun yang lalu. Sehun seperti wabah di keluarga Oh. Merugikan menulis nama Sehun di Kartu Keluarga.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya karna interview itu, Sehun juga pernah menunjukkan cara makannya yang aneh di depan para kolega dan investor saat makan malam.

Bocah 6 tahun itu mencampur semua makanan dan minuman menjadi satu dalam piring dan memakannya. Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan ia menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari tatapan jijik orang dewasa yang ada disana.

'Ibu kedua selalu memukulku jika aku makan terlalu lama. Karna itu aku mencampur semuanya agar lebih cepat!' (Ingat! Sehun punya dua Ibu. Dan dia bangga akan hal itu, **dulu!** )

Begitu makan malam selesai, Sehun mendapatkan pukulan rotan di lengannya. Ia menangis dan di kurung dalam gudang tempat penyimpanan anggur sampai sore. Tanpa makan dan minum. Bahkan luka memar di lengan karna pukulan tidak diobati.

Sehun kesakitan. Bukan hanya sakit di tubuhnya, perasaannya juga jauh lebih sakit.

Ketika orang tuamu berkata bahwa kau adalah anak yang tidak diharapkan untuk ada. Ketika orang tuamu membanding-bandingkanmu dengan orang lain. Ketika orang tuamu merutuk dan mencecar semua kesalahanmu.

Itu menyakitkan. Bahkan dia masih anak berusia 6 tahun.

Luka itu membuat Sehun tumbuh menjadi anak yang berhati-hati. Ia lebih memilih diam daripada bersuara dan mendapatkan pukulan. Sehun selalu diam. Karna baginya, diam adalah hidup.

Sehun membuang putung rokok dan menginjaknya. Langit sudah terlihat gelap dan Matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi. Inilah saat yang dinantikan olehnya. Melihat Matahari tenggelam adalah suatu pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Bagi Sehun, melihat Matahari tenggelam lebih sempurna daripada Matahari terbit. Karna dulu, saat Matahari telah tenggelam, hukuman orang tuanya berakhir. Dan begitu Matahari terbit, maka orang tuanya akan mencari alasan untuk memarahinya, memukul hingga babak belur dan berakhir di gudang penyimpanan hingga Matahari terbenam.

Sehun suka Matahari terbenam.

oOo

Terlambat dan di hukum berdiri di luar kelas adalah hal yang biasa bagi Sehun. Hampir 4 tahun ia sekolah SMA, bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali ia tidak terlambat.

Bagi Sehun, pergi ke sekolah hanya sebatas formalitas juga rutinitas, bukan kewajiban. Lagipula, sebejat apapun orang tuanya, mereka masih membiayai sekolah Sehun. Tidak hanya sekolah, kebutuhan Sehun sehari-hari juga masih dicukupi semata-mata sebagai uang tutup mulut agar Sehun tidak membeberkan rahasia penting keluarga Oh.

Sejak perceraian kedua orang tua kandungnya, hak asuh Sehun jatuh di tangan Ayahnya. Dan sejak saat itupula, nama Sehun di coret dari daftar waris. Digantikan oleh putra dari ibu kedua (istri simpanan Ayah pertamanya).

Kehidupan Sehun menjadi benar-benar berantakan. Menghabiskan waktu di gudang penyimpanan anggur tanpa makan dan minum. Hingga saat berumur 13 tahun, ia nekat meneguk anggur demi menghilangkan rasa dahaga yang membakar tenggorokkannya. Namun yang Sehun dapatkan bukan pelepasan dahaga, namun kesadarannya yang hilang. Ia pingsan.

Sehun selalu menertawakan dirinya sendiri setiap mengingat kejadian itu. Betapa bodoh hal yang ia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Karna kejadian itu, Sehun menjadi anak yang lebih suka minum anggur fermentasi daripada susu cokelat.

Sehun mulai menikmati hidupnya. Sepulang sekolah tanpa disuruh ia sudah mendekam di gudang. Bahkan gudang itu sudah terlihat seperti kamar Sehun dengan tumpukan box kayu yang tertutup selimut dan juga ratusan bungkus rokok yang ia tata menjadi miniatur menara Eiffel setinggi 2 meter. Bayangkan saja berapa banyak rokok yang sudah habis disesap olehnya.

Pagi ini, Sehun kembali berdiri di koridor. Menerima hukuman atas keterlambatannya yang disengaja.

Berdiri di sepanjang ruangan yang kosong merupakan hal yang sangat membosankan juga melelahkan. Namun, ada 7 detik dari 45 menit waktu yang sangat Sehun nikmati setiap ia berdiri di koridor pada hari Selasa, Kamis, dan Jum'at.

Sehun mengetukkan ujung kaki pada lantai koridor. Pada ketukkan kelima, ia berhenti dan menoleh kesamping kiri. Melihat seorang pria membawa setumpuk buku mengikuti langkah kaki guru di depannya.

Tanpa melihat jam. Tak perlu lagi ia memastikan waktu untuk dapat merasakan kehadiran pria itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk terlambat dan melihat sosok itu menjemput guru.

5 detik.

Ia melihat wajah itu dengan jelas.

2 detik.

Ia mendapatkan senyuman ramah dari pria itu.

Satu-satunya warga sekolah yang bersikap manusiawi pada Sehun,

Kim Jongin.

oOo

Malam Sabtu. Merupakan waktu bagi Sehun untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Mengingat besok adalah hari libur. Well, sebenarnya Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan hari libur. Kapanpun bisa ia jadikan hari libur jika mau.

Ravi. Sehun bertemu dengannya saat membeli sebungkus rokok di minimarket dekat sekolah. Pertemuan mereka sangat sederhana; Sehun membagi rokoknya pada Ravi dan mereka berbincang. Hanya itu.

3 tahun berlalu, Sehun belum tahu siapa nama asli Ravi dan apa marga Ravi. Dimana Ravi tinggal, Sehun tidak peduli akan hal itu begitupun sebaliknya, Ravi tak peduli latar belakang Sehun. Yang Sehun tahu, Ravi putus sekolah dan bekerja serabutan.

Daehyun. Pria Busan yang tersesat di Seoul. Putus sekolah dan memilih pergi ke Seoul untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dan hidup dengan layak. Namun yang ia dapatkan di Seoul hanya menjadi pelayan rendah di klub malam.

Mereka bisa berteman karna Sehun sering pergi ke klub malam untuk 'beristirahat'. 'Beristirahat' bukan dalam artian bermain wanita. Sehun tak pernah melakukan itu meski ia sering tergoda dengan rayuan para wanita dewasa, namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan nafsu.

Terakhir, Yoongi. Dia adalah rapper underground. Memiliki banyak teman dan pandai bergaul. Setiap malam Sabtu akan meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Sehun dan yang lainnya. Ia bosan jika setiap hari hanya berkumpul dengan teman-teman rapper.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, masa depan Yoongi terlihat lebih jelas dan cerah. Meski seorang underground, ia masih mengenyam bangku pendidikan dan yang membuat masa depannya cerah, dia diterima sebagai trainee di sebuah entertainment kecil.

17 tahun Sehun hidup, Ravi adalah teman pertamanya.

Malam ini mereka berkumpul di gang sempit samping minimarket langganan Sehun untuk membeli rokok dan bir. Minimarket itu memang bebas, karna itu ia langganan disana.

Yoongi dan Daehyun keluar dari minimarket. Daehyun meletakkan kaleng bir sedangkan Yoongi membagi rokok.

"Aku minta dua lagi!" Ravi sudah menengadahkan tangan.

"Dasar miskin! Padahal kau tidak ikut patungan!" Yoongi tertawa mencemooh.

Ravi yang sudah biasa mendapat hinaan seperti itu hanya menggedikkan bahu. Acuh.

Sehun sudah menyesap rokoknya dengan khidmat sampai suara Daehyun menginterupsi.

"Kau," Daehyun menunjuk Yoongi yang duduk di atas tumpukkan kardus bekas buangan dari minimarket. "Apa kau baik-baik saja seperti ini? Kau seorang trainee."

Yoongi terkekeh karna pertanyaan Daehyun. "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Yoongi mulai meneguk birnya.

"Hei, aku serius." Daehyun berdecak kesal.

"Jujur saja, aku takut."

Sontak Sehun dan Ravi langsung menatap Yoongi serius. Meski remang, cengiran khas Yoongi masih terlihat. Cengiran yang berusaha terlihat 'aku baik-baik saja' namun pada nyatanya itu malah nampak semakin menyedihkan.

"Apa yang ditakuti oleh seorang Min Yoongi?" Ravi bersuara

Cengiran Yoongi semakin lebar. "Aku takut kehilangan kalian saat aku debut nanti."

Seketika tiga manusia yang ada di sekitar Yoongi berlagak ingin memuntahkan isi perut mereka. Sehun memukul dinding minimarket seperti pria frustasi yang ditolak seorang gadis. Daehyun benar-benar mengeluarkan isi perutnya, mungkin pengaruh alcohol. Sedangkan Ravi bergidik dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ucapan Yoongi adalah mantra mengerikan. Memuakkan. Menggelikan. Dan menjijikkan.

Yoongi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Puas mendapati reaksi ketiga temannya yang sama seperti ekspetasinya.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku muntah." Lirih Daehyun terengah dan masih meringkuk menyedihkan.

"Yak! Jung DaeHyun! Kau muntah di atas bir kita!" Sehun berseru sambil menendang pantat Daehyun.

"Oh! Shit!" Yoongi merutuk dan mendorong kepala Daehyun yang ada di bawahnya sekuat tenaga.

Daehyun yang diperlakukan kasar oleh temannya hanya cengengesan seolah ia minta dipukul lagi. Dan Ravi memenuhi keinginannya dengan menjitak kening Daehyun.

oOo

Hari Jum'at. Itu berarti sudah 5 hari Sehun bolos sekolah.

Lima hari ini Sehun memilih untuk bekerja sambilan di Bar, bukan karna ia kekurangan uang, bocah itu hanya bosan melihat orang-orang berseragam dan papan tulis. Menurutnya, Bar adalah tempat pelarian yang sangat tepat.

Di hari kelima Sehun sudah bosan melihat gelas dan nampan, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti, sempat mendapat teguran karna seenaknya datang dan berhenti.

Dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip diantara bibir tipisnya, Sehun menghitung gajinya selama lima hari kerja. Gajinya cukup banyak, dan jangan lupakan 2 bungkus rokok di saku celana pemberian seorang bartender.

Sehun mengantongi uangnya di saku blazer seragam. Mendongak melihat seberapa tinggi pagar sekolah yang akan ia panjat. Ia memilih kembali ke sekolah sambil menunggu Matahari terbenam.

Sehun membuang rokoknya dan melompat dengan lincah memanjat pagar yang tingginya lebih dari 2 meter. Saat mendarat di dalam kawasan sekolah, ia sadar jika rokoknya jatuh satu bungkus.

"Sial!"

Musim Semi masih terasa dingin. Meski Matahari tampak sangat besar di ufuk Barat, tetap saja tak mampu menghangatkan Sehun. Meski begitu ia tetap suka pada pusat tata surya itu. Melihat Matahari tenggelam sambil duduk di atas pembatas atap tak lupa sebatang rokok yang rutin ia sesap. Sehun sangat menikmati sore-nya.

Perhatian Sehun teralihkan pada jalanan di luar kawasan sekolah yang masih bisa dilihat dari atap lantai 5. Ia melihat beberapa orang yang masih mengenakan seragam sama sepertinya. Dan satu sosok pria menarik lebih perhatiannya.

Dari jarak lebih dari 100 meter, Sehun tahu jika itu adalah Kim Jongin. Meski hanya punggungnya yang ia lihat, namun Sehun cukup hafal dengan ransel merah yang menggantungn di kedua pundak pria itu.

Jongin berjalan sendiri di belakang barisan teman-temannya yang sedang bersenda gurau. Sehun mengernyit heran melihat Jongin yang terus menunduk dan tidak ikut bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

Apa pria itu ada masalah? Atau, memang seperti itu sifat aslinya?

Sehun tidak tahu pasti. Yang ia tahu hanya, Jongin selalu tersenyum setiap bertatap muka dengannya.

Kembali menatap langit, Sehun menghela nafas panjang karna ia melewatkan pemandangan matahari terbenam untuk hari ini hanya karna memperhatikan seorang Kim Jongin. Seorang pria yang sama seperti dirinya.

Sehun mendengus geli memikirkan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Seharusnya ia membayangkan gadis cantik dan sexy layaknya Hyolyn Sistar, bukan pria teladan dan pendiam seperti Kim Jongin.

oOo

Hari Kamis, Sehun kembali membolos dan memilih untuk pergi ke Daegu mengunjungi makam neneknya. Bukan nenek dari pihak ibu ataupun ayah, tapi sosok yang ia anggap nenek, sosok yang merawatnya dari masih dalam kandungan sampai tumbuh menjadi remaja. Seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang menjadi kepercayaan keluarga Oh sejak dulu. Satu-satunya orang yang yang berlaku manusiawi pada Sehun di rumah, ialah Nenek Bong.

Sehun mendadak merindukannya. Bahkan Sehun sampai membuat seprainya basah karna air mata. Dia menjadi pria cengeng jika sudah menyangkut Nenek Bong.

Di stasiun, Sehun memilih untuk segera menghabiskan _soju_ -nya yang ia dapatkan dari sebuah makam di samping makam Nenek Bong. Kereta terakhir menuju Seoul akan segera tiba, ia harus bersiap, berdiri di Line paling depan jika nanti tidak mau berdesakan.

Sehun berdiri dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Ia berusaha menahan diri, namun sepertinya hari ini ia minum terlalu banyak hingga tidak mampu menahan lagi.

Menatap lekat pada jam yang menempel di dinding stasiun. Masih ada waktu 20 menit sampai kereta tiba.

 _Masih ada waktu_ , batinnya dan segera berlari menuju toilet. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan kencingnya.

oOo

Sehun segera keluar dari toilet begitu mendengar dari pengeras suara jika kereta terakhir menuju Seoul 5 menit lagi akan segera tiba. Ia tidak menyangka jika acara kencingnya berlanjut menjadi Buang Air Besar yang bahkan belum ia tuntaskan.

Lompatannya berhenti mendadak begitu melihat 3 pria berseragam sekolah terlihat seperti mengepung sesosok pria yang ia kenali.

"Jongin?" nama itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun melihat Jongin yang menunduk dan hanya diam mendapati umpatan yang di lontarkan untuknya. Bahkan tetap tak merespon saat kepalanya di dorong dengan dua jari hingga membentur dinding.

Sehun melangkah cepat menghampiri, tak tahan melihat Jongin diperlakukan seperti itu dan tak peduli pada pengeras suara yang terus mengoceh bahwa kereta terakhir menuju Seoul akan segera berangkat.

Sehun berhasil menerobos dan menangkap tangan siswa yang hendak memukul kepala Jongin dan mencengkramnya kuat, membuat siswa itu merintih kesakitan. Tak lagi ia dengar suara kereta yang nyaring dan mendengung di sepanjang lorong stasiun.

"Hei, anak desa. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sehun bertanya dingin dan menatap tajam sesosok siswa yang berwajah bocah namun kelakuannya seperti preman.

Jongin sendiri mematung di balik punggung Sehun. Terkejut akan hadirnya sosok dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan.

"Apa dia kekasihmu dari Seoul?!" seorang siswa lainnya, bukannya menolong temannya yang diintimidasi oleh tatapan Sehun, dia malah melontarkan pertanyaan baru untuk Jongin yang membuat Sehun mengernyit jijik.

Sehun terkekeh geli namun terdengar begitu menyeramkan, seperti psikopat yang girang karna menemukan mangsa untuk dimutilasi.

Ia melepas cengkramannya dan beralih menatap sosok yang bertanya dengan seringaian lebar. "Ya. Aku kekasihnya."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun menyerahkan sekaleng kopi hangat untuk Jongin yang duduk di kursi tunggu.

Jongin menerimanya, dan bisa Sehun lihat jika tangan Jongin bergetar. Pria tan itu masih ketakutan. Meski para 'pelajar Daegu' itu sudah pergi sejak pengakuan ' _illegal'_ Sehun, sepertinya Jongin masih terbayang.

Sehun duduk di samping Jongin sambil membuka kaleng soda di tangannya, merutuk dalam hati karna toko di stasiun melarangnya membeli bir dengan alasan belum cukup umur. _Hell ya_ … setahun lagi dia sudah legal minum bir!

Sehun mendesah lega setelah meneguk sodanya. Ia menoleh menatap sisi wajah Jongin yang terlihat tenang namun juga tegang, cukup susah mendiskripsikannya.

Sehun ingin sekali bertanya perihal tiga siswa yang mem- _bully_ Jongin di lorong stasiun tadi, namun ia sungkan. Merasa jika itu masalah pribadi Jongin yang tidak seharusnya ia tahu.

"Kereta terakhir menuju Seoul sudah berangkat 30 menit yang lalu."

Tidak ada respon dari Jongin, Sehun merasa seperti orang gila sekarang.

Sehun tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan anak baik-baik seperti Jongin. Selama ia hidup, ia hanya punya 3 teman dan semuanya tipe pria yang nakal. Jadi, Sehun tidak mengerti bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi Jongin.

Haruskah ia memukul Jongin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Yoongi? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, 30 menit yang lalu ia melihat Jongin yang menunduk ketakutan karna kepalanya dipukul.

Haruskah ia menendang pantat Jongin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Daehyun? Astaga, Jongin sedang duduk dengan tenang sekarang, bukan berjongkok dan muntah-muntah seperti Daehyun.

Haruskah Sehun merangkul Jongin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Ravi? Haruskah?

Sehun tertegun melihat sisi wajah Jongin. Bibir penuh Jongin terlihat pucat dalam keremangan lampu stasiun.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dipikiran Sehun mulai dari apa yang Jongin rasakan hingga apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Sehun menelan ludah. Ia mengangkat lengan kanannya ke belakang, hendak merangkul Jongin. Melakukan hal sama yang selalu ia lakukan pada Ravi, teman pertamanya. Setidaknya itu terasa nyaman di antara sesama lelaki dari pada bergandengan tangan.

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, entah kenapa rasanya berbeda saat ia bersama Ravi. Suasana kali ini sama seperti saat pertama kali ia datang ke Bar dan di dekati oleh wanita penggoda.

Astaga, sadarlah Sehun! Jongin laki-laki dan untuk apa kau ragu untuk merangkul pundaknya? Hanya sebuah rangkulan ringan sebagai bentuk keakraban yang biasa kau lakukan pada Ravi!

Lengan kanan Sehun masih melayang di balik punggung Jongin. Saat ia memantapkan hati untuk mendaratkan lengannya, suara Jongin menginterupsi,

"Masih ada waktu untuk mengejar Bus terakhir menuju Seoul."

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap heran pada posisi Sehun sekarang. Alisnya hampir menyatu melihat lengan kanan Sehun yang menggantung di udara.

Sehun terdiam, merutuk dalam hati karna tidak terpikirkan di otaknya jika ada transportasi darat bernama Bus di dunia ini.

 **Perfect?**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin.**

 **| Romance | School life | Rate T+ (WARN! Di sini ada banyak kata-kata kasar dan tidak sopan.**

 **Mohon maaf karna ini memang tuntutan skenario/?) |**

 **HunKai Fanfiction.**

 **2015©hsejong94**

Setelah menaiki taxi menuju terminal, Sehun dan Jongin segera berlari memasuki Terminal Bus untuk membeli tiket menuju Seoul.

Keduanya terengah begitu duduk bersebelahan di dalam bus. Sehun menatap sekitar, Bus terisi penuh dengan orang dan Sehun ingin muntah mencium bau keringat meski bus yang ia tumpangi ber-AC.

Dan astaga! Sehun kembali merasakan gejolak dari perutnya yang tadi belum tertuntaskan.

Ia menoleh waspada pada Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu terlihat sudah tenang dan menatap keluar jendela begitu Bus melaju.

"Tak perlu malu, itu hal yang wajar bagi manusia."

Sehun terperanjat. Nyaris saja ia tersedak liurnya sendiri dan yang di bawah sana kelepasan keluar.

Detik berikutnya Sehun tercenung mendengar suara tawa Jongin yang bass namun merdu. Entah bagaimana mendiskripsikannya, Sehun merasa kenyang mendengar gelak tawa Jongin.

Suara tawa Jongin ibarat nasi yang masih hangat, lembut dan mengenyangkan.

"Aku tahu kau menahannya sejak di stasiun." Jongin kembali menatap keluar jendela dengan tawa yang sudah mereda namun masih meninggalkan segaris senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Semakin Sehun perhatikan, Jongin itu terlihat semakin tampan dan juga…

Manis?

Entah kenapa Sehun tersipu memikirkannya.

oOo

Perjalanan satu malam dari Daegu menuju Seoul tidak membuat Sehun dan Jongin menjadi dekat.

Sepulangnya mereka di Seoul, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Jongin yang tetap menjadi murid teladan dan Sehun yang selalu berdiri di koridor untuk menerima hukuman.

Hanya satu yang berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini Sehun membalas senyuman Jongin, bahkan hari Kamis kemarin dia yang memulai tersenyum pada Jongin. Setidaknya itu sebuah peningkatan besar bagi seorang Oh Sehun yang miskin ekspresi.

Sehun kembali memikirkan ucapan siswa yang mem _-bully_ Jongin di Stasiun; tentang 'kekasih'. Itu sangat mengganjal di benaknya hingga sekarang. Meski kejadian itu sudah berlalu 1 bulan lamanya.

Banyak pemikiran yang melintas, kenapa para pelajar itu segera pergi sedetik setelah Sehun mengatakan 'iya' akan pertanyaan menjijikkan mereka? Apakah Jongin itu sebenarnya wanita yang menyamar sebagai pria? Tapi untuk apa Jongin melakukan itu? Dan kenapa juga Jongin disudutkan oleh 3 siswa di Stasiun? Apa yang Jongin lakukan di Daegu? Tidakkah Jongin juga penasaran kenapa dia juga berada di daegu malam itu? Kenapa Jongin terlihat acuh sedangkan Sehun terus memikirkan Jongin seperti ini?

Ah, sejak kedatangan Jongin di sekolah, Jongin memang selalu menjadi pusat pemikiran Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini." Baekhyun, seorang bartender di Bar tempat Daehyun bekerja dan juga tempat Sehun part time selama 5 hari. Dia juga termasuk teman Sehun, bahkan yang paling dekat dengan Sehun setelah Ravi meski intensitas mereka bertemu tidak sering, namun Baekhyun-lah tempat ia berkeluh kesah.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak memiliki niat untuk menceritakan semua masalah pada Baekhyun, namun terkadang pengaruh alcohol membuat ia membeberkan semua masalah dalam hidupnya dan Baekhyun menjadi pendengar setia. Beruntungnya, Baekhyun adalah orang yang dapat di percaya untuk menjaga kisah dramatisnya.

"Apa karna pria itu lagi?" Baekhyun menyeringai melihat kerutan di kening Sehun saat meneguk sebotol vodca.

Baekhyun menyodorkan gelas kecil pada Sehun, mengisyaratkan pada pria pucat itu untuk minum pelan-pelan dengan gelas. Namun Sehun mangacuhkannya.

"Aku meramalkan jika orientasi seksualmu akan berbelok."

Dan semburan vodca tercipta indah dari mulut Sehun. Baekhyun tertawa takjub melihatnya.

Sehun terbatuk, tenggorokkannya terasa terbakar. Ia mengumpat dalam hati melihat Baekhyun kembali menyodorkan gelas kecil. Baekhyun sengaja membuatnya kapok.

"Aku bercanda, tapi responmu sangat menghibur." Baekhyun masih terkekeh. "Lagipula, apa salahnya menjadi gay?"

Sehun tidak mendengarkan.

"Bukankah menjadi gay lebih menyenangkan? Kau bisa berhubungan intim kapanpun kau mau tanpa memikirkan masa depan."

Sehun mulai tertarik, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang membuat cocktail dengan seringaian misterius.

"Perlu kau ketahui," Baekhyun menghentikan kesibukkannya dan mendekat pada Sehun. Ia berbisik, "Bercinta dengan pria lebih menggairahkan."

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat dan menarik kerah Baekhyun saat pria itu hendak menarik diri.

"Kalau begitu, bukalah kakimu untukku." Sehun berbisik sensual.

Baekhyun terkekeh di depan telinga Sehun, membuat anak SMA itu bergidik geli. "Sayangnya kau terlambat, aku sudah dimiliki oleh pasanganku."

Sehun tercenung. Matanya membola dan membiarkan Baekhyun menarik diri, menertawakan wajah bodohnya.

"K.. kau serius?" Sehun tergagap

"Tentu saja. Dia juga ada disini, memperhatikan kita sejak tadi." Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah belakang Sehun.

Sehun tidak mau menoleh. Ia takut jika ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok berjakun yang mengenakan minidress sebagai pasangan Baekhyun. Begitulah kira-kira bayangan Sehun mengenai Gay; hubungan antara laki-laki dan emm… maaf, waria.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa semester akhir fakultas Hukum dari Universitas Seoul." Wajah Baekhyun berbinar saat menyebut nama Chanyeol apalagi embel-embel fakultas dan nama universitasnya. Seperti anak gadis yang bangga memiliki pacar pertama.

Uh, tunggu. Sehun mulai mengernyit curiga. Jangan-jangan…

"Apa posisimu dalam hubungan ini?" Sehun bertanya dengan ragu

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku yang membuka kakiku untuknya. Tapi aku lebih suka berada di atas." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ringan tanpa beban juga tambahan kalimat terakhir yang sangat menjurus.

Sehun tercenung. Lagi.

Baekhyun yang ia lihat sebagai sosok kakak laki-laki yang hebat, kini terlihat begitu menjijikkan di matanya. Tingkah laku Baekhyun yang biasanya terlihat keren, sekarang terkesan centil dan feminine.

Sehun menelan ludah. Tadi ia hanya bercanda saat menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membuka kaki untuknya, tapi ternyata…

Akh, Sehun memilih untuk segera pergi dari bar. Mendadak ia pusing, karna pengaruh alcohol atau pengakuan Baekhyun? Entahlah.

oOo

Hari ini Sehun berangkat sangat pagi. Ia sudah duduk di dalam kelas dengan wajah serius dan alis yang nyaris bertaut. Ucapan Baekhyun masih terngiang, bukan hanya tentang pengakuan Baekhyun yang mencengangkan, tapi juga tentang; 'Apa salahnya menjadi gay?'

Sampai sekarang Sehun masih merinding sekaligus mual jika membayangkan Baekhyun bercinta dengan sesama pria. Bahkan ia tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi. Ia juga masih pusing karna semalam mabuk.

Sehun beranjak dari bangkunya, memutuskan untuk bolos pelajaran dan tiduran di atap.

oOo

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Baekhyun Hyung. Kurasa orientasi seksualmu mulai berpindah haluan." Daehyun berucap seenak jidat sambil merangkul Sehun dan meneguk bir langsung dari kalengnya.

Sehun menepis tangan Daehyun yang mengalung di pundaknya. "Berikan alasan untuk argumenmu, Tuan Jung."

Daehyun tertawa dan saling melempar pandangan pada Ravi yang ikut terkekeh.

"Pertama, kau selalu menolak jika ada wanita yang ingin menemanimu tidur." Daehyun mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada 'barang' bekas." Sehun menyahut dengan lidah tajamnya meski Daehyun tidak meminta.

"Kedua," Daehyun menambahkan jari tengahnya. "Kau bahkan tidak perah menatap para jalang itu dengan tatapan buasmu." Daehyun mengarahkan dagunya kearah para pengunjung yang tengah menikmati tubuh wanita penghibur.

"Aku juga tidak pernah melihat 'milikmu' bangun saat ada jalang yang menggodamu. Kupikir selama ini kau menolak wanita karna menghormati mereka, namun kurasa pikiranku salah selah melihat area privasi-mu." kini Ravi ikut membuka mulut dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

Daehyun tertawa puas karna Ravi ada dipihaknya. Biasanya pria itu selalu membela Sehun meski Sehun-lah yang bersalah.

"Ketiga," Daehyun kini menunjuk bibir tipis Sehun. "Kau masih menjaga keperawanan bibirmu!" ia berteriak seolah sengaja agar seluruh pengunjung dan wanita penghibur mendengarnya. Tapi percuma, dentum music bar lebih keras dari suaranya.

Sehun menepis tangan Daehyun kasar. "Itu hanya ciuman yang tidak penting."

Daehyun tertawa lagi. Sehun merasa jika dirinya kini menjadi seorang komedian. Apapun yang ia katakan mampu membuat Daehyun tertawa hingga pria dingin sekelas Ravi-pun ikut terkekeh geli. Haruskan ia menggantikan posisi Kwangsoo di Running Man?

"Tidak penting? Tapi kau selalu menolak jika ada jalang yang mau menciummu secara cuma-cuma." Daehyun tak menyerah untuk mempertahankan argumennya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka 'barang' bekas!" Sehun menajamkan tatapannya, berharap Daehyun akan jengah. Namun pria dari Busan itu lagi-lagi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Ravi menegakkan posisi duduknya yang semula bersandar pada sofa, menatap Sehun serius. "Aku menantangmu."

Gelak tawa Daehyun langsung mereda, memilih untuk diam karna merasa jika Ravi akan mengatakan suatu hal yang luar biasa.

Sehun balas menatap Ravi dengan berani. "Katakan!"

Ravi tersenyum miring. "Cium salah satu wanita jalang disini!"

Daehyun menggigit kedua bibirnya menahan tawa juga teriakkan. Ia sangat setuju dengan tantangan Ravi namun juga merutuk dalam hati karna tidak terpikirkan di otaknya sebuah tantangan semacam itu. Bisa saja jika itu Daehyun, tantangannya bukan hanya ciuman namun juga bercinta.

Sehun langsung memasang wajah jengah dan bersandar pada sofa. "Aku sudah bosan mengatakan jika aku tidak suka 'barang' bekas. Kurasa kalian mengerti maksudku."

Ravi mendengus remeh. "Kalau begitu, kau memang gay!" cetusnya dengan mata lurus menatap mata Sehun.

Lama mereka berperang pandangan dengan Daehyun yang berada di antara mereka sedang asyik meneguk vodca traktiran Sehun dengan santainya.

Daehyun tersedak saat tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangan seorang wanita yang melintas di depan mereka tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Ravi.

Wanita itu jatuh dipangkuan Sehun. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, tanpa melihat wajah wanita itu Sehun langsung menciumnya dengan kasar. Melumat dan mengulum. Tangannya bergerak untuk meremas dua bongkahan daging yang menggantung di pinggul wanita itu.

Daehyun sudah melupakan rasa panas di tenggorokkannya, ia asyik menonton adegan panas di depannya dengan mata melotot seolah tak mau melewatkan sedetik pun.

Sementara itu pandangan Ravi mulai meredup dan memilih untuk pergi.

Dan di balik bar, Baekhyun tersenyum getir melihat bagaimana cara Sehun mencium wanita itu.

oOo

Sehun berdiri di depan cermin toilet sekolah. Menatap pantulan setengah badan dirinya.

Samar ia menggeleng saat ingatan semalam kembali melintas, dimana ia melepas ciuman pertamanya untuk jalang kelas kakap di bar. Bahkan bibir jalang itu masih terasa di bibirnya. Rasanya hambar.

 _Jadi, seperti itukah rasa lipstick?_ , pikirnya dan langsung berkumur.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun sikat gigi sejak pulang dari bar sampai ia berangkat sekolah. Mungkin sekitar 5 atau 7 kali? Entah.

Bibir Sehun terlihat bengkak karna terlalu sering digosok. Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika pria normal akan menikmati ciuman panas nan hebat dari seorang jalang kelas kakap secara cuma-cuma, namun kenapa Sehun merasa jijik? Bahkan 'miliknya' tidak bangun!

Ia menyesal memenuhi tantangan dari Ravi hanya karna tidak mau dicap sebagai 'gay'.

 _Memang, apa salahnya menjadi gay?_

Oh, pertanyaan itu kembali melintas di benaknya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sehun reflex menegakkan tubuhnya, melihat siapa sosok yang sedari tadi berdiam di balik salah satu bilik.

Sehun tertegun melihat Jongin melangkah dan kini berdiri di sampingnya untuk mencuci tangan. Wajah pria itu selalu tampak menenangkan.

"Aku mendengar kau terus menyalakan kran kurang dari 2 menit sekali." Jongin bergumam sambil menyabuni tangannya dengan telaten.

Sehun mengerjap dan menutup kran-nya yang masih mengalir. Ia berdehem, "20 menit kau berada di dalam toilet. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sembelit."

Jawaban ringan dan santai dari Jongin membuat Sehun terbatuk karna kaget.

Jongin bersikeras untuk menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Sehun dari cermin. Jongin mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengeringkan tangannya. Ia bergeser menghadap Sehun. "Dan sampai sekarang aku belum sukses mengeluarkannya. Apa kau punya solusi?"

Sehun berdehem, mengembalikan suaranya agar tidak sumbang. "Tidak."

Jongin tersenyum melihat sikap canggung Sehun.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, bolehkan aku mampir ke rumahmu?"

Sehun langsung menatap Jongin. Bukan dimatanya, namun dibibirnya.

 _Shit!_ , ia merutuk dalam hati karna jujur saja, bibir itulah yang membuat Sehun salah tingkah sejak Jongin keluar dari bilik toilet.

Ingin sekali ia memalingkan pandangan, namun bibir penuh itu terlihat begitu menggoda terlebih saat bergerak memanggil namanya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mengerjap dan menggeleng samar, mencoba kembali ke akal sehatnya. "Maaf,"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Tidak boleh, ya?"

Sehun segera mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan begitu. Maksudku. Aku, akh!"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kenapa ia menjadi gugup begini? Tak hanya itu, ada sesuatu yang mendesak dan berdenyut sakit di daerah privasinya. Uh, sehebat itukah efek bibir Jongin? Bahkan melebihi efek bibir wanita jalang kelas kakap yang semalam ia cicipi.

Ingat Sehun, Jongin seorang pria yang sama sepertimu!

"Oke. Kau boleh." Sehun akhirnya berucap sambil memalingkan wajah kembali menatap kran air dan menyalakannya entah untuk apa.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Sepulang sekolah nanti, kutunggu di depan kelasmu."

"Aku akan bolos siang ini." Sehun menyahut masih dengan bermain air.

Jongin ikut menatap tangan Sehun yang mulai keriput karna terlalu lama terkena air. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menunggu di depan kelasmu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jongin segera keluar dari kamar mandi karna 5 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

Sehun menatap pintu toilet yang tertutup. Setelah puas, kembali ia tutup kran air dan matanya menangkap sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah maroon tergeletak di dekat washtafel.

Sehun tersenyum melihat nama Jongin tertulis menggunakan spidol permanen di ujung sapu tangan.

oOo

Sehun menggagalkan rencana bolosnya yang rutin ia lakukan di siang hari untuk tidur. Semua itu demi Jongin yang akan menunggunya di depan kelas sepulang sekolah.

2 jam Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak jatuh tertidur. Dan ia heran, kenapa semua materi yang dijelaskan guru Song bisa masuk ke otaknya dengan baik? Bukankah ia bodoh? Bukankah ia produk gagal?

Ya, setahu Sehun, dia hanyalah produk gagal nan bodoh dari keluarga Oh.

Bel sekolah sudah berdering, Jongin membuktikan ucapannya. Ia membuat semua murid bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan siswa teladan dari kelas khusus datang ke kelas tambahan untuk anak-anak grade rendah? Terlebih senyuman lebar Jongin yang terlihat begitu menyilaukan seolah menunggu undian 100 juta datang di depan matanya.

Dan semua murid menganga melihat siapa yang langsung Jongin hampiri; Murid dengan prestasi juga absensi terendah di sekolah, Oh Sehun.

"Kau tidak risih dengan tatapan mereka?" Sehun bertanya saat keduanya sudah duduk di dalam Bus, dan semua murid dari sekolah yang sama seperti mereka, menatap keduanya seperti makhluk dari planet asing. Begitu juga dengan penumpang lainnya.

Dilihat dari penampilan, mereka sudah menyimpang; Jongin memakai seragam dengan rapi dan ransel yang penuh dengan buku, sedangkan Sehun memakai seragam lusuh yang entah dicuci atau tidak dan ada bekas tindik di telinganya.

"Aku sudah biasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu." Jongin menjawab dengan senyuman tipis yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, seolah hal itu memang wajar.

Seterusnya perjalanan mereka diisi dengan keheningan. Jongin menikmati keheningan sedangkan Sehun tengah berfikir bagaimana cara memasukkan Jongin ke dalam kamarnya, atau lebih tepatnya gudang penyimpanan anggur.

oOo

Jongin menatap sekeliling, menelusuri kamar Sehun yang antik. Sangat antik. Bahkan cara masuknya juga antik; Mereka masuk melalui ventilasi dan itu sangat menyusahkan.

Nafas Jongin masih terengah karna barusaja berdesakkan dengan ventilasi. Ia menatap Sehun yang sedang melepas blazer seragamnya dan melemparkannya sembarangan.

"Apa saat keluar nanti, aku harus melewati ventilasi? Lagi?" Jongin bertanya dan menelan ludah melihat kepala Sehun yang mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau pulang." Jongin berucap ringan sambil memungut blazer Sehun dan menyampirkannya ke rak anggur setinggi pundaknya.

Sehun sontak menatap Jongin. Terkejut karna candaan Jongin yang kelewat santai.

Mata Jongin membulat kagum melihat tumpukkan bungkus rokok yang membentuk miniature menara Eifell setinggi 2 meter. Ia menghampiri miniature itu yang terletak di samping 'tempat tidur' Sehun.

"Ini menakjubkan! Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?" Jongin meneliti setiap sudut dan dari berbagai sudut pandang, bahkan ia sampai berjongkok dan bersimpuh untuk melihat landasan miniature.

Sehun tersenyum melihat respon Jongin. Jongin adalah orang pertama yang kagum pada karyanya ini. Bahkan nenek Bong tidak suka pada karya Sehun karna terbuat dari bungkus rokok yang ia sesap setiap hari.

"Ya. Aku membuatnya dari bungkus rokok." Sehun mendekat, duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Jongin masih berjongkok dan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang menjadi lebih tinggi darinya. "Sebanyak ini rokok yang kau habiskan?"

"Ya."

Jongin terdiam menatap Sehun dan itu membuat pria pucat itu gugup.

"Di kamarmu tidak ada jendela. Kurasa karna itu kulitmu menjadi pucat. Kau kekurangan sinar Matahari." Jongin mengalihkan topic pembicaraan secara mendadak. Dan itu membuat Sehun terpekur memikirkan jika ucapan Jongin memang benar.

Ia berada di dalam gudang penyimpanan anggur sejak berumur 6 tahun dan keluar saat Matahari terbenam.

"Jangan-jangan kau seorang vampire yang bisa mati jika terlalu lama terkena sinar Matahari?"

Sehun menatap Jongin takjub.

 _Seperti itukah pemikiran siswa paling cerdas di sekolah?_

Jongin tertawa renyah. "Aku bercanda." Ia kembali berdiri dan mengamati kamar Sehun. "Tapi ini benar-benar keren!"

Sehun beranjak menuju tumpukkan box tempat anggur yang ia tata menjadi sebuah meja dan di tutup dengan kain putih yang mulai berubah wana menjadi kecoklatan karna tidak pernah di cuci, tentu saja.

Sehun membuka sebotol anggur dengan harga selangit milik ibu kandungnya yang sengaja di tinggal sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk Sehun, katanya. Lagipula, Tuan Oh bukan penikmat anggur.

Sehun menyiapkan dua box kayu untuk mereka duduk.

Begitu Jongin duduk, ia tertegun melihat Sehun menuang Anggur di gelas berkaki miliknya. "Aku tidak pernah minum sebelumnya."

Sehun terdiam, berfikir. "Tapi disini tidak ada minuman lainnya."

"Oke, tidak masalah. Aku bisa bertahan tanpa minum." Jongin tersenyum dan menyamankan duduknya.

Di samping miniature menara Eifell ia melihat tumpukan bungkus rokok lainnya. Ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah, beberapa minggu yang lalu aku menemukan ini." Jongin merogoh kantung ranselnya bagian depan dan tak lama menyodorkan sebungkus rokok bersegel pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap rokok itu bingung.

"Aku melihatmu melompat pagar sekolah dan ini terjatuh dari sakumu. Aku memungutnya tapi lupa mengembalikannya padamu. Maaf," Jongin menceritakan kejadian di sore itu yang bahkan Sehun sudah lupa.

Sehun yang diberi bungkus rokok bersegel tentu saja menerima dengan senang hati. Segera ia buka dan mengambil satu batang untuk ia sesap. Lidahnya terasa pahit karna sejak istirahat makan siang ia belum menyesap rokok.

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Menahan nafas saat Sehun mengepulkan asap rokok. Udara disini sangat pengap juga penuh dengan anggur fermentasi, dan Sehun dengan percaya diri merokok di tempat rawan kebakaran seperti ini.

"Apa kau mau membuat miniature lagi?" Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan, lagi. Menatap tumpukan bungkus rokok yang sudah kosong.

"Ya. Tapi aku masih belum mendapat ide. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku ingin sekali pergi ke Belanda."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengerti maksud Jongin. "Kincir Angin. Kau mau melihatnya?" Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat seperti sedang menerawang, mungkin membayangkan betapa indahnya Amsterdam.

"Tapi itu membutuhkan bahan yang sangat banyak. Apa kau sedang menyuruhku untuk menghabiskan 4 bungkus rokok setiap hari?"

"Tidak." Jongin menyahut cepat. "Aku tidak suka kau merokok, terlebih di tempat ini." Jongin membalas tatapan Sehun. "Kau tahu jika tempat ini rawan kebakaran, kenapa kau masih merokok disini?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak memiliki tempat lain di rumah ini."

Jongin terdiam. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan dengan Sehun yang tetap asyik menyesap rokoknya juga menahan hasrat untuk menyesap bibir Jongin.

"Aku berfikir bahwa kau sangat sempurna."

Sehun mematikan rokoknya dengan cara menekan ujungnya di asbak yang berada di tengah meja. Ia menatap Jongin dan memilih untuk mendengarkan ucapan pria itu.

"Sempurna? Bagian mana yang terlihat sempurna dariku?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kebebasanmu."

"Kebebasanku?"

"Ya. Kau bebas dan liar. Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu."

Sehun mengernyit. "Tapi aku berfikir bahwa kaulah yang sempurna. Tidak ada cacat dalam dirimu." Sehun mengamati Jongin dan merutuk dalam hati merasakan 'miliknya' berdenyut menyakitkan, lagi.

Demi apapun, Sehun tidak mengerti pada reaksi dirinya setiap berada di dekat Jongin.

"Bagian mana yang terlihat sempurna dariku?" Jongin melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Semua." Sehun menjawab mantap. "Tentang dirimu, lingkungan, dan keluargamu. Kau sangat sempurna. Bahkan aku berfikir jika Tuhan terlalu baik padamu."

Jongin tersenyum dan menunduk. "Jadi, seperti itu aku di matamu?"

Sehun tidak tahu, tapi perasaannya mengatakan jika barusaja ia mengatakan hal yang salah. Bukankah Jongin memang sempurna? Apa salah jika ia mengatakan bahwa Jongin sempurna? Meski sudah jelas jika manusia tidak ada yang sempurna.

"Ya. Kira-kira seperti itu." Hanya itu yang mampu Sehun ucapkan.

Hening memakan keduanya. Jongin masih betah menunduk dan Sehun sudah menghabiskan satu gelas anggur. Kembali menuangnya ke gelas berkaki tinggi.

"14 tahun yang lalu, semua ini terjadi." Sehun kembali memulai pembicaraan. "Hanya karena ucapan seorang anak kecil yang bodoh, keluargaku hancur."

Sehun kembali meneguk anggurnya pelan.

"Aku bukan orang sempurna seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kebebasanku bukan kesempurnaan. Justru, kebebasanku adalah kekurangan terbesar dalam hidupku." Sehun mendengus merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Apa dia gila menangis di depan Jongin?

Tapi…

"Aku ingin diatur. Aku ingin dilarang ini dan itu sama seperti anak lainnya. Aku," Sehun tercekat. Ia mendengus geli, menertawakan diri sendiri di dalam hati. "Aku ingin diperhatikan."

Sehun menunduk saat air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia merindukan ibu kandungnya yang kini entah berada dimana.

Tak lama ia rasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Samar melihat sepatu Jongin di depan kakinya.

Jongin berdiri di depan Sehun. Menyandarkan kepala Sehun di perutnya. Mengusap kepala pria itu karna kini ia sudah tahu apa yang Sehun butuhkan.

Jika Sehun meminta 'sebuah' perhatian, maka Jongin akan memberikan 'sejuta' perhatian.

TBC.

Note:

Pertama-tama marilah kita panjatkan puja dan puji syukur kehadirat Tuhan YME..

Pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf untuk chapter 1 kemarin :'( sebenernya ini adalah note yang mau aku tulis di Chap 1, tapi karna aku masih gagap pake ffn, jadinya ga ke publish deh note ga penting ini :'(

Meski ga penting, tapi aku tetep mau nulis ulang /hemeh -_-

Jadi gini, ini adalah hasil remake dari ff aku sendiri, aku suka nulis ff straight di wp pribadi aku, tapi tiba-tiba aku dapet ide buat robak semua ide cerita jadi ff YAOI. Entahlah.. itu tiba-tiba dan aku ngerasa kalau ini lebih greget dibikin YAOI daripada Sehun&OC. Mungkin karna aku kebanyakan baca ff HunKai :v

Dan, please… panggil aku Fan atau Fani aja, jangan author apalagi thor. Aku bukan Thor yang kemana-mana bawa palu /abaikan ini -_-

Tambahan lagi, mungkin chap 3 bakal lama updatenya karna aku belum selesai buat T_T niat mau update chap 2 setelah penulisan chap 3 selesai, tapi kayaknya chap 3 bakal lama selesainya karna jujur… sempet ada 'kendala' yang bikin mood-ku tentang HunKai berkurang. Ingat, berkurang, bukan ilang -_-

Oke, ini udah terlalu panjang.

Makasih buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorit, juga yang baca. Maaf ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi aku baca semua kok. Makasih buat **TurtleLay** untuk koreksinya ^^

Semoga kalian suka. Dan kuharap kalian ga bosen.

Aku tunggu review kalian. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu. Thanks all ^^

p.s: Ini udah lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Sore hari yang cerah di bulan Juni. Matahari terlihat begitu besar di ufuk Barat, bersiap untuk beristirahat, tenggelam diperaduannya.

Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu menikmati sore hari di atap sekolah. Duduk di pembatas tanpa takut akan terjatuh dari ketinggian lantai 5.

Dalam waktu dua minggu terakhir, penutup hari Sehun terasa lebih sempurna dengan hadirnya sosok yang kini duduk di sampingnya, ikut menikmati detik-detik tenggelamnya matahari.

Dia, Kim Jongin.

Sejak datang berkunjung ke kamar Sehun, pria tan itu menjadi temannya di sekolah. Menunggu di depan kelas setiap pulang dan bersama-sama menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. Dan mereka sangat menikmatinya.

* * *

 **Perfect?**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin.**

 **|| School Life | romance(?) | Yaoi | Rate T ||**

 **HunKai FanFiction.**

 **2015©hsejong94**

* * *

Sore di hari Kamis. Sehun dan Jongin sudah duduk berdampingan di pembatas atap. Menanti detik-detik terbenamnya matahari.

Jongin melirik kearah Sehun yang mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku dalam blazer-nya.

Sehun mengambil sebatang rokok terakhir dan menyimpan bungkus rokok itu kembali ke saku dalam blazer. Dia berencana mengumpulkan kembali bungkus rokok untuk membuat miniature Kincir Angin setinggi 3 meter, mungkin.

"Aku mau makan permen." Jongin berucap dan ditangannya sudah ada dua buah permen lolli yang diambil dari saku celana. "Sehun mau cokelat atau stroberi?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata menyipit karna sinar matahari musim panas yang menyilaukan.

Bukan menjawab, Sehun malah menunjukkan rokok ditangan dan selanjutnya mengapit rokok itu diantara kedua bibirnya. Menandakan jika Sehun lebih memilih rokok daripada permen lolli dari Jongin.

Sehun sibuk mencari pematik tanpa menyadari pandangan Jongin yang berubah menjadi datar.

Jongin merampas rokok yang ada diantara bibir Sehun dan itu sukses membuat Sehun menatapnya protes dengan alis yang hampir bertaut.

Sehun merasakan jika akhir-akhir ini Jongin sangat menyebalkan. Seperti sekarang contohnya, suka merampas rokok Sehun dan minta ditemani makan permen lolli. _Well,_ pernah dijelaskan jika Sehun lebih suka anggur fermentasi daripada susu cokelat. Seperti sekarang, Sehun lebih suka manis tembakau daripada manis permen lolli rasa cokelat.

"Aku belum merokok dari tadi pagi. Lidahku sudah pahit!" Sehun sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menyesap rokok. Ia hanya merokok tadi pagi saat perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, selanjutnya ia mengikuti pelajaran dengan 'baik' (dalam artian tidak membolos atau dihukum karna terlambat).

Sejak Jongin menjadi temannya, Sehun menjadi siswa yang rajin bahkan semangat untuk berangkat sekolah. Dua minggu ini ia mencetak rekor dengan hadir 5 menit sebelum bel berdering. Itu perubahan menakjubkan bagi anak nakal selevel Oh Sehun.

Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya menjadi 'siswa baik'. Mungkin Jongin menebar virus keteladanan padanya.

Sehun memekik melihat Jongin dengan ringan mematahkan rokok terakhirnya.

Sehun benar-benar ingin meledak mengingat jika ia meninggaklan dompet di kamar. Ia tidak punya uang untuk membeli rokok sepulang sekolah!

"Kim. Jong. In." Sehun menekan setiap katanya. Ia benar-benar kesal, tapi…

 _Sial!,_ ia merutuk dalam hati begitu melihat tatapan polos tanpa dosa milik Jongin.

Sehun menelan ludah, bersiap menjatuhkan reputasi dengan mengemut permen lolli rasa cokelat.

Jongin tersenyum melihat pipi kiri Sehun yang menggembung menampung permen lolli.

"Bukankah ini manis? Kau mau mencicipi rasa stroberi?" Jongin menjulurkan permen yang barusaja ia hisap.

Sehun segera menepis permen yang sudah basah air liur itu. "Aku tidak suka stroberi. Dan ini," Sehun menunjukkan permennya. "Tidak manis sama sekali!"

Jongin tertawa renyah mendengar gerutuan samar Sehun juga kerutan kesal yang tercetak jelas di wajah pria itu.

oOo

Hari sudah gelap dan Jongin masih berjalan di sepanjang trotoar pertokoan bersama Sehun. Jongin berjalan dengan bersenandung sedangkan Sehun terlihat gusar menggeledah setiap saku yang ada di seragamnya. Ah, perlu diketahui, dia tidak pernah membawa tas ke sekolah.

Hingga sebuah senyum cerah terpancar di wajah Sehun begitu tangannya mendarat di saku celana bagian belakang. Ia menemukan beberapa lembar uang.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang terlihat ceria, berbeda saat sore tadi, Sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah bersahabat sejak Jongin mematahkan rokok terakhirnya.

"Jong, aku mampir sebentar ke minimarket itu." Sehun menunjuk sebuah minimarket di seberang jalan yang hanya selisih dua ruko dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Kau bilang dompetmu tertinggal. Apa yang mau kau lakukan disana?" ia menatap Sehun curiga

Sehun memainkan bola matanya jengah. "Berhenti berfikir negative tentangku, aku tidak akan mencuri!"

"Untuk memastikan, aku ikut masuk."

"Terserah kau saja,"

"Aku juga mau beli sesuatu."

Suara denting bel otomatis berbunyi dua kali begitu Sehun dan Jongin masuk kedalam minimarket diikuti sapaan hangat penjaga kasir yang diabaikan oleh Sehun dan dibalas senyuman ramah oleh Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang langsung melesat ke dalam minimarket. Ia menggedikkan bahu, mencoba bersikap acuh. Beralih menatap penjaga kasir dengan datar.

"Yang biasa."

Petugas kasir itu segera berbalik menatap setumpuk rokok yang tertata rapi di rak. Ia mengambil 5 bungkus rokok sekaligus.

"Ah, satu saja." Sehun segera mengoreksi. Uangnya kurang untuk membeli 5 bungkus rokok. Jangankan 5 bungkus, uangnya kini hanya cukup untuk satu bungkus dan kembalian berupa koin tak berguna. Harga rokok di Korea sangat mahal.

Biasanya ia akan membeli 5 bungkus atau 1 lusin sekaligus untuk stok di rumah. Ia sangat malas untuk masuk ke minimarket dan mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari ibu-ibu yang kebetulan belanja disana.

Baru saja Sehun akan menyerahkan uang untuk membayar, Jongin menginterupsi dengan meletakkan beberapa kotak susu beraneka rasa di atas meja kasir.

"Apa yang kau beli? Kenapa sebanyak ini? Kau mau jadi sapi?" Sehun membombardir Jongin yang kini sedang asyik mengobrak-abrik isi tas.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata membola. Sehun merasakan firasat buruk.

"Sehun. Dompetku tidak ada!"

Sehun membuang muka, dia tidak mau menatap Jongin yang ia yakini pasti akan memasang wajah memelas minta digratisi.

"Catat saja rokoknya. Dan tolong kembalikan kekacauan ini ke tempat semula." Sehun bicara pada petugas kasir yang terenyuh melihat wajah memelas Jongin.

"Sehun, aku pinjam uangmu. Ya?" Jongin menahan tangan Sehun yang mengulurkan uang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya punya ini."

Jongin berdecak kesal dan melepaskan tangan Sehun dengan kasar. Ia beralih menatap penjaga kasir sinis.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja seperti ini? Sudah jelas dia masih memakai seragam sekolah kenapa kau mengijinkannya membeli rokok?!"

Sehun, juga penjaga kasir itu terkejut. Menatap Jongin dengan mata membola dan telinga yang berdengung karna teriakkan Jongin. Bersyukur karna hanya mereka berdua pengunjung saat itu.

"Aku bisa melaporkan minimarket ini pada polisi karna telah melanggar undang-undang."

Sehun mendengus remeh. "Jangan pedulikan dia, itu hanya ancaman."

"Ancaman katamu?" suara Jongin semakin meninggi. Menatap Sehun tidak terima. Ia segera meraih gagang telfon yang tersembunyi di belakang toples permen lolli di atas meja kasir dan menekan nomor 119. Ya, dia benar-benar menekannya.

Sehun membulatkan mata dan segera merebut gagang telfon. Meletakkan di tempat semula.

"Oke. Aku akan membeli _racun_ itu untukmu!"

Detik berikutnya senyuman cerah terpancar dari wajah Jongin.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia harus bersabar memiliki teman baru seperti Jongin.

Akh, kepalanya sudah pusing. Ia benar-benar butuh rokok.

oOo

Kini Sehun membawa sekantung susu di tangan kanannya. Tidak menyangka jika satu bungkus rokok bisa digunakan untuk membeli susu sebanyak ini, itupun kembaliannya masih bisa digunakan untuk membeli permen lolli yang sekarang sedang ia sesap.

Sehun melirik kearah Jongin yang sedang asyik menyeruput yakult rasa pisang. Ia kembali menatap kedepan, menikmati pemandangan mobil yang berlalu lalang. Mereka sedang duduk di halte sekarang.

"Ini sudah malam, apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan masih dengan permen yang tersimpan dipipi kirinya.

"Tentu saja mereka mencariku."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata menyipit curiga. Lebih dari 2 minggu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dan sekarang Sehun tahu jika Jongin sangat suka berbohong. Ciri-ciri Jongin saat berbohong menurut pengamatan Sehun adalah, mengucapkan kalimat mengejutkan dengan santai, seperti sekarang. Dan contoh lagi saat beberapa waktu lalu, Jongin mengatakan jika dia sembelit, padahal tidak. Dan entah apa yang dia lakukan selama 20 menit di bilik toilet saat itu.

"Aku tahu kau bohong."

"Tidak. Aku serius."

"Jong!" Sehun memanggil dengan nada peringatan. "Aku tidak suka dibohongi."

Jongin tertawa. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang karna ketahuan berbohong.

"Yah… setidaknya ayah tidak akan mengkhawatirkanku. Karna dia berfikir jika sekarang aku pasti sudah tidur nyenyak di rumah ibu."

Sehun diam. Ia diam karna terkejut.

Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sangat ringan, seringan saat ia mengatakan kebohongan. Tapi apa sekarang Jongin juga sedang berbohong?

Tidak. Sehun melihat perubahan raut wajah Jongin. Tatapan matanya yang berbinar kini terlihat sendu.

Sehun yakin Jongin tidak sedang berbohong meski kalimat itu terdengar seperti candaan.

 _Jadi, dia juga… broken home?_

Sehun cukup mengerti dengan maksud kalimat Jongin meski Jongin tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan.

"Maafkan aku."

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tak masalah."

Hening menyergap mereka. Hanya suara lalu lintas yang terdengar sangat bising juga suara sedotan yang Jongin sesap menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Tanda jika yakult-nya sudah habis.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jongin dan menyodorkan permen lolli rasa cokelat yang ia ambil dari kantung plastik di tangan kanannya.

"Itu bus kita! Ayo cepat!" Jongin segera berdiri begitu melihat bus warna hijau dari kejauhan, mengabaikan sodoran permen lolli dari Sehun.

Kedua alis Sehun terangkat. "Kita naik bus? Tapi aku sudah tidak punya uang!"

"Aku bawa dompet! Ayo!" Jongin menarik tangan kiri Sehun untuk berdiri.

Sehun mengernyit. Ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan kalimat Jongin. Dan detik berikutnya ia sadar,

"Yak! Kau menipuku lagi?!"

oOo

Sehun meletakkan kantung plastik berisi banyak susu juga permen lolli di atas meja bar. Ia merasa pening karna seharian belum menikmati manisnya rokok.

Mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dengan siaga Baekhyun menghampiri.

"Hyung, aku minta rokok."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Ia pikir Sehun akan memesan minuman, ternyata minta rokok. Heran juga karna Sehun masih mengenakan seragam sekolah selarut ini.

"Kau belum pulang?" Baekhyun meraih kantung plastik milik Sehun dan membukanya.

Sehun segera menyulut rokok pemberian Baekhyun. Menyesapnya pelan dan menghembuskan asapnya. Ah, Sehun benar-benar menikmatinya. Rasa pusing di kepala telah lenyap.

"Kau," Baekhyun masih tercenung menatap isi kantung plastik. "Kau," dia beralih menatap Sehun yang masih menikmati rokoknya. Bahkan sampai menghiraukan Baekhyun sedari tadi.

"Sehun, kau membeli susu?!" Akhirnya suara Baekhyun melengking dan merambat sampai ke telinga Sehun dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Bukan aku yang membelinya."

"Lalu?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Memilih untuk menikmati rokoknya.

"Sehun!"

"Hyung, rokokmu sisa 5, untukku saja ya." Sehun membuka kembali bungkus rokok Baekhyun yang masih tergeletak di atas meja bar.

"Sehun. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Ini," Baekhyun menunjukkan kantung plastik Sehun. "Susu dan permen lolli. Apa kau berniat untuk berhenti minum dan merokok?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ini bagus untukmu. Kau bisa mengurangi rokokmu dengan sering memakan permen lolli. Dan aku senang kau mulai belajar minum susu."

" _Fuck!_ Demi pacar gay-mu, itu bukan milikku!"

Baekhyun tersinggung mendengar kata Gay dalam umpatan Sehun. Ia merasa jika Sehun merendahkan hubungan Gay, padahal…

Menurut Baekhyun, Sehun sudah menjadi gay secara resmi saat acara pelepasan bibir perawan Sehun sebulan yang lalu. Dan ia semakin sedih saat Ravi menyetujui ucapannya.

Baekhyun memang gay, dan yang membuat Baekhyun miris adalah karna Sehun tidak menyadari dirinya sendiri jika orientasi seksualnya sudah berbelok. Parahnya, Sehun malah menyangkal bahkan melepas ciuman pertama untuk wanita jalang yang tidak dikenal.

Lagipula, Baekhyun juga tahu jika hubungan gay itu salah. Dan ia sedih karna Sehun malah menjadi gay sebelum 'menikmati wanita' yang sebenarnya.

"Itu milik Jongin. Dia menyuruhku untuk membawanya, karna dia membelinya memakai uang terakhirku."

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar begitu mendengar satu nama yang tak asing di telinganya. Nama yang selalu Sehun sebut dalam keadaan tidak sadar karna mabuk, terlebih akhir-akhir ini. Nama 'Jongin' terdengar lebih sering keluar daripada 'Ibu'.

"Jongin sangat menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Dia selalu menggangguku saat aku akan merokok. Sepertinya dia sengaja agar aku tidak merokok."

 _Eh?!_ , Sehun terkejut.

Baekhyun menatap heran perubahan ekspresi Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya namun Sehun tetap diam.

Lama Sehun mematung, pria pucat itu tanpa permisi langsung beranjak pergi. Tak lupa membawa kantung plastik di tangan kanannya. Juga tidak mempedulikan teriakan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

Ia tersenyum saat melangkah keluar. Merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati yang tidak sadar akan sikap Jongin selama ini.

Ah, ya. Jongin melarangnya merokok secara tidak langsung. Dan Sehun suka itu.

Sehun suka untuk dilarang melakukan ini dan itu. Ini yang ia nantikan sejak dulu. Seseorang melarangnya untuk merokok dan melakukan kenakalan lainnya.

Ya. Sehun suka. Sehun suka mendapatkan perhatian dari Jongin.

TBC.

* * *

Note:

Makasih banyak buat review kalian _:* :* :*_ /kecup satu satu pake batu. Waks, canda :v

Maaf kalau kemarin banyak hal-hal vulgar karna sekali lagi, itu tuntutan scenario. Penggambaran gimana cara pandang seorang Oh Sehun dengan hormone yang meledak-ledak lihat cowok bohay(?) macem Jongin. Dan… ini ga lama kan updatenya? :3

Aku juga mau jawab pertanyaan dari **VampireDPS : "Sehun kalo masuk sama keluar lewat situ?"**

Jawabannya, Nggak. Sehun kalau masuk sama keluar lewat pintu masuk keluarga Oh. Gila aja dia masuk lewat ventilasi tiap hari, gimana kalau mau kencing? Waks :v Dia ajak Jongin masuk lewat ventilasi karena dia ajak jongin(?). Jadi, dia kan ga pernah ajak 'orang luar' main ke rumah dia. Sehun ngerasa takut aja kalau orang rumah liat dia bawa pulang orang luar. Sehun aja dikasih uang tutup mulut buat jaga rahasia keluarga, masa iya Sehun terang-terngan bawa orang luar masuk ke rumah dia :v Ya, kira-kira seperti itu :v

Maaf untuk review kalian yang ga bisa aku bales tapi aku baca semua :3 Sekali lagi, _Thank you ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun merasa jika hidupnya kini lebih berwarna. Hadirnya sosok Kim Jongin membuatnya lebih sering tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Ia berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi dan selalu mengikuti pelajaran di jam terakhir, semata-mata agar Jongin tidak kelabakan mencarinya.

Entah siapa yang memutuskan, Jongin selalu berdiri di depan kelas Sehun sepulang sekolah. Menunggu pria pucat itu selesai dengan kelasnya yang memang memiliki jadwal paling banyak. Tolong maklumi, kelas Sehun adalah kelas tambahan, kumpulan murid yang lambat dalam menerima pelajaran, bukan kumpulan murid bodoh.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Sehun tidak menemukan Jongin dimanapun. Bahkan saat pulang sekolah, tidak ada Jongin yang selalu tersenyum saat ia menoleh ke jendela kelas dan melambaikan tangan. Jendela itu sekarang kosong.

Sehun memangku dagu dengan telapak tangan, menatap jendela yang biasanya menjadi bingkai wajah Jongin disaat-saat seperti ini. Hanya sehari tidak bertemu, Sehun sudah merindukannya.

* * *

 **Perfect?**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin.**

 **|| School Life | romance(?) | Yaoi | Rate T ||**

 **HunKai FanFiction.**

 **2015©hsejong94**

* * *

Sehun melangkah menuju lantai 4 dimana deretan kelas unggulan berada. Kumpulan siswa yang katanya cerdas juga teladan.

Sejujurnya Sehun ragu. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menyusuri koridor lantai 4. Biasanya ia hanya melewati tangga langsung menuju atap di lantai 5.

Bisa Sehun lihat keadaan koridor yang sangat berbeda dari lantai 2, kelasnya berada. Koridor disini bagaikan lorong hotel bintang lima. Bahkan ia ragu apakah ada debu yang menempel di jendela. Disini, semua bersih dan mengkilap. Tidak ada coretan berisi curhatan, kata-kata mutiara, ataupun tanda tangan di setiap sudut dinding. Benar-benar bersih.

Sehun melihat sekitar, berfikir jika semua murid sudah pulang karna keadaan begitu sunyi seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Namun ia segera sadar jika ini adalah kelas unggulan, kumpulan murid-murid teladan yang tentu saja mengutamakan setiap ocehan guru yang mungkin mereka anggap penting. Mana ada murid teladan yang bicara sendiri di dalam kelas!? Mana ada murid teladan yang mengabaikan gurunya!?

Tidak seperti di kelas Sehun, mayoritas para siswi memilih untuk tidur siang di kelas dan para siswa yang diam-diam membuka majalah porno di balik buku paket mereka. Huh, bukankah kegiatan mereka sama saja dengan Sehun? Hanya saja, Sehun melakukannya secara terang-terangan dengan membolos. Sehun cukup _gentle, right?_

Sehun terpaku ditempatnya saat ia melihat guru dari kelas unggulan sudah keluar kelas, itu artinya jam pelajaran telah berakhir.

Guru itu berjalan melewati Sehun tanpa melirik sedikitpun, seolah Sehun memang tidak ada disana. Padahal, keberadaan Sehun cukup mencolok, dengan pakaian kumal dia berdiri di koridor super bersih. Tidakkah keberadaannya merusak pemandangan?

Dan itu terjadi saat siswa kelas unggulan berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas. Sehun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa mendapati tatapan jijik dan risih dari mereka. Bahkan banyak bisikan-bisikan yang ia dengar tentang seberapa buruk reputasinya di sekolah dan betapa mengganggunya Sehun di koridor lantai 4.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang terlihat begitu bersinar dan membuat semua orang terkagum saat berada di depan kelas Sehun yang bisa diibaratkan seperti kandang ayam. Sangat kotor.

Jongin seperti seorang pangeran yang keluar dari istana untuk melakukan pencitraan pada rakyatnya. Lol.

Dan bodohnya, Sehun baru menyadari itu sekarang.

Mereka berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Bagaikan Langit dan Bumi. Jongin pangeran sesungguhnya, sedang Sehun adalah Pangeran yang tidak diakui oleh kelaurganya.

Jongin adalah putra idaman setiap Ibu di Korea, sedangkan Sehun selalu dipandang sebelah mata.

Sehun semakin sadar jika Jongin adalah 'objek' yang memang pantas untuk disebut 'sempurna'.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang menghantam perasaan Sehun. Suatu hal yang menyakitkan saat mendengar sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari seseorang –yang dia ketahui adalah teman akrab Jongin di sekolah.

' _Apakah dia teman baru si-Bajingan-Jongin?'_

Demi apapun yang berada di dunia ini, Sehun panas mendengarnya. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Menghajarnya? Itu hanya akan membuat tangannya kotor dan… pria itu adalah 'teman' Jongin.

' _Jongin benar-benar kolot dan bodoh. Sudah baik hati kita mau berteman dengannya, kenapa dia malah memilih sampah masyarakat seperti anak bodoh itu?'_

' _Hey, bukankah mereka cocok? Mereka sama-sama bodoh!'_

' _Kau benar! Hahaha!'_

Sehun menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Tangannya mengepal kuat mencoba untuk menggenggam emosinya agar tidak terlepas dan membunuh dua bocah yang dengan santainya melenggang pulang.

 _Jongin, benarkah mereka temanmu?_

oOo

Malam hari, Sehun tertunduk tak berdaya di meja bar dengan botol-botol alcohol kosong menemaninya. Sesekali meracau tidak jelas dan itu membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala jengah.

Jongin. Jongin. Dan Jongin.

Malam ini hanya nama itu yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Entahlah… Baekhyun merasa semakin miris akan nasib Sehun. Kenapa bocah 19 tahun itu harus merasakan cinta pertama dengan seorang pria?!

Dan pertama kali dalam hidup, Baekhyun merasa bersyukur pada hidupnya yang pernah merasakan berkencan dengan wanita sebelum dia terjun menjadi seorang gay tentunya. Ya, Baekhyun menjadi seorang gay karna memiliki alasan. Dan alasannya adalah, ia lelah mencintai wanita.

Namun bagaimana dengan Sehun? Pria itu benar-benar masih terlalu polos dalam hal 'cinta', namun sekalinya jatuh cinta langsung pada sesame jenis. _What the…_ Baekhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan pikirannya. Yang ia yakini, Sehun bukanlah seorang gay sejak awal. Pasti, di alam bawah sadar Sehun ada suatu hal yang membuatnya 'trauma' pada seorang wanita.

Baekhyun berjengit melihat Sehun kembali duduk dengan tegap dan tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hyung! Apa kau sedang berfikir jika aku gay?"

Baekhyun melotot. _Apa Sehun bisa telepati saat mabuk?_

"Aku bukan gay! Selamanya, aku bukan seorang gay!" ucapannya terhenti karna cegukan. "Jongin… dia temanku. Teman baruku yang… hik, sialnya begitu menggoda…"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat. Ucapan Sehun terdengar menggiurkan di telinganya.

"Menggoda? Menggoda bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti maksumu." Baekhyun tersenyum licik. Senyumannya semakin mengembang saat melihat Ravi datang bersama Daehyun yang memakai baju _waiters_.

"Bibirnya… ah, bukan." Sehun menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Jongin. Aku ingin memakannya."

Daehyun menepuk pundak Sehun, merangkulnya kuat dan berteriak sangat keras di telinga teman pucatnya itu. Ia tidak tahu jika Sehun sedang mabuk berat dan mengigau.

Sehun tentu saja terkejut dan naasnya, isi perut Sehun keluar di seragam pelayan Daehyun.

"Akh! Oh Sehun!"

Daehyun histeris. Sehun tak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan Ravi hanya memasang ekspresi datar, meneguk minuman Sehun yang masih sisa setengah botol.

"Apa dia barusaja mengakui?" Ravi bertanya pada Baekhyun setelah semuanya mereda. Sehun masih terlelap di meja bar dan Daehyun sudah pergi ke toilet.

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya mengoplos minuman. Ia beralih menatap Ravi dan mengerti maksud ucapan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik, selain Sehun.

Baehyun menghela nafas panjang. Ravi tahu jika ia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak sesuai harapan.

"Dia benar-benar naïf atau munafik? Aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun dan Ravi menoleh ke arah Sehun yang baru saja menggumamkan nama Jongin. Lagi.

"Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta namun masih menyangkalnya." Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Bahkan dia bilang jika tidak akan menjadi gay selamanya."

Ravi menunduk. Menatap botol alcohol ditangannya.

"Aku menyesal tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya." Ravi mulai berucap setelah keheningan menemani mereka. Bar sudah tutup dan jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Hanya ada Ravi dan Sehun sebagai pelanggan. Tidak ada lagi dentuman music yang mengganggu.

"Bahkan kami tidak tahu nama aslimu." Baekhyun mencicit.

Ravi tersenyum tipis. "Kupikir hubungan seperti ini akan bertahan lama jika kita tidak mengetahui satu sama lain. Tapi, sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal." Ia beralih menatap Sehun yang terlelap setelah muntah. "Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Apa masalah yang ia alami hingga membuatnya menjadi seperti ini."

Baehyun diam. Tak bisa memberi komentar.

"Sehun, benarkah aku temanmu?"

oOo

Sehun terkejut melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba menampakkan diri di depan wajahnya saat membuka mata.

Sehun memutuskan menghabiskan jam makan siang untuk tidur di atap sampai sore. Lagipula, ia tidak melihat keberadaan Jongin sejak pagi tadi. Ia berfikir jika hari ini menjadi hari ke 4 Jongin tidak masuk.

Namun tidak. Pria tan itu, kini tersenyum lebar di depan wajahnya. Terlihat sangat tampan seperti biasanya, layaknya seorang Putra Mahkota yang harus dilindungi dan dikawal dengan ketat.

"Jong," hanya itu yang mampu terucap. Sehun terlalu _shock._ Bangun tidur langsung mendapati wajah Jongin berada satu jengkal di depan wajahnya. Ia merasa jika sedang berhalusinasi.

Jongin menegakkan badannya masih dengan senyuman. Sehun ikut bangun dan mereka saling berhadapan dengan kaki bersila duduk di atas lantai atap yang kasar.

Jongin melihat sekitar, ada banyak bungkus permen lolli juga putung rokok berserakan. Ia tersenyum menyadari jika jumlah putung rokok disana tak sebanyak sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar mendengarkan ucapanku." Jongin meringis senang.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya yang gatal karna tidur tanpa alas di atas lantai.

"Jangan begitu, aku jadi malu." Sehun melengos, tidak mau melihat cengiran Jongin yang ia rindukan.

Hening mulai memakan atmosfer diantara mereka. Sehun jadi salah tingkah, bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Apa stock permen lolli-mu masih ada?" Jongin mencoba memulai kembali percakapan mereka. Tidak nyaman berada dalam situasi hening bersama Sehun tanpa matahari terbenam di depan mata. Terasa sangat canggung.

"Aku membeli satu toples 2 hari yang lalu."

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna. "Kau mau merusak gigimu?!"

Sehun menyipitkan mata mendengar lengkingan suara Jongin yang sebenarnya _bass_ berubah menjadi _tribel_.

Dia merokok dibilang merusak system pernafasan dan juga menghitamkan gigi, sekarang dia makan permen sesuai anjuran Jongin juga dimarahi karna merusak gigi. Lalu dia harus bagaimana?

Sehun yang jengah hanya memainkan bola mata malas.

"Tidak hanya dengan permen kau bisa belajar berhenti merokok, kau bisa coba yang lainnya."

"Aku sudah terlanjur suka permen lolli."

Jongin mendengus kesal dengan jawaban santai Sehun. Ia beranjak dan duduk di pembatas atap menghadap ke arah barat. Siap untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

Sehun menyusul. Duduk disamping Jongin dan menyodorkan permen lolli rasa cokelat.

Jongin menerimanya.

"Kenapa kau bolos jam terakhir?" Jongin bertanya sambil membuka permennya, memasukkan bungkus permen ke saku blazer dan berniat membuangnya di tempat sampah nanti. Uh, benar-benar tipe siswa teladan yang tidak suka membuang sampah sembarangan.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini?" Sehun bukan menjawab, dia balas bertanya.

"Aku di perpus, mencatat semua materi yang tertinggal."

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk selama 3 hari?"

"Aku pergi ke suatu tempat."

Keduanya terdiam menatap lurus kearah matahari terbenam dengan mata menyipit. Sangat indah seperti biasanya.

"Kemana?" Sehun melanjutkan pertanyaan setelah jeda keheningan menikmati matahari terbenam, tanpa menoleh.

"Bersama Ibuku."

Jawaban yang tidak sinkron dengan pertanyaan. Namun Sehun mengerti, Jongin tidak mau jika ia bertanya lebih jauh.

Oke. Cukup sampai disini.

"Jong," Sehun menoleh, begitupun dengan Jongin. Mereka saling bertatapan karna Matahari telah kembali keperaduannya, menyisakan jingga yang mewarnai langit.

"Besok siang, aku mampir ke rumahmu."

Itu bukan ajakan, bukan kalimat meminta izin, juga bukan kalimat tanya. Sehun melontarkan pernyataan yang seolah mutlak bagai keputusan hakim dan terucap begitu mulus.

Jongin hanya diam, menatap nanar mata tajam Sehun yang juga terus menatapnya.

"Harus… kah?" Jongin terbata.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau menolak. Aku sudah lelah ditolak."

Sehun melompat dan mendarat di lantai atap. Meraih ransel merah Jongin yang tergeletak di lantai dan berbalik, mengulurkan ransel itu pada pemiliknya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo pulang!"

oOo

Hari selanjutnya, Sehun benar-benar menarik Jongin untuk keluar sekolah begitu jam pelajaran selesai. Ia sudah bertekad untuk datang ke rumah Jongin hari ini.

Sehun hanya ingin keadilan dari Jongin. Jongin sudah pergi ke rumahnya dan ia merasa harus pergi ke rumah Jongin.

Sehun sadar jika sedari tadi Jongin terus bergerak gusar dan menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya. Bahkan sampai tiba di depan rumah Jongin yang berada di dalam gedung apartemen lantai 12, Jongin terlihat ragu untuk memasukkan _password_ pintu.

"Ini benar rumahmu kan, Jong?" Sehun memastikan, mencoba menebak maksud dari gerak gerik aneh Jongin sedari tadi. Apa Jongin membawanya ke rumah yang salah karna Jongin tidak mengijinkan dia berkunjung?

"Jong?" Sehun mendesak, menegakkan badannya yang semula bersandar pada dinding samping pintu.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menekan setiap digit angka yang bisa Sehun lihat dengan jelas.

 _Apa dia sengaja menunjukkannya padaku?_

Kunci terbuka, Jongin segera mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar. Dan Sehun bisa mendengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam sana

" _Jonginie, kau sudah pulang?!"_

Suara yang terdengar begitu merdu dan lembut. Suara khas dari seorang Ibu yang baik hati.

Namun Sehun mengernyit heran melihat Jongin yang malah mematung kaku diambang pintu.

"Jong, kau tidak mempersilahkan aku mas—"

"Dia siapa, Jongin?"

Sehun terkesiap mendengar nada dingin itu. Ia segera mengangkat pandangan dan melihat seorang wanita cantik berpakaian layaknya wanita karir dengan celemek merah mengalung dileher dan terikat rapi dipinggang.

Sehun bisa melihat tatapan tidak suka dari wanita yang ia yakini adalah Ibu Jongin.

Sehun mulai merutuk dalam hati. Harusnya ia merubah penampilannya. Harusnya ia membeli seragam baru dan menyisir rambutnya.

"Dia temanku." Jongin menjawab pelan, nyaris tanpa suara. Namun kesunyian mendukung suara Jongin untuk tetap terdengar.

Sebelah alis Ibu Jongin terangkat. Terlihat jelas jika ia sedang menilai Sehun dari bawah sampai atas; sepatu cats warna putih yang terlihat sangat kotor. Seragam kumal. Kemeja kusut yang dikeluarkan. Rambut berantakan dan bekas tindik ditelinga. Namun ia mengernyit melihat permen lolli diantara bibir Sehun.

Beralih menatap putranya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Oh, hanya temanmu!?" Ia tersenyum dan segera mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

"Ayo ke kamarku." Jongin bergumam pada Sehun dan beranjak namun langkahnya terhenti karna ucapan sang Ibu,

"Kenapa harus ke kamar? Bukankah menonton TV di ruang tengah lebih menyenangkan, Jonginie?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Nada bicara Ibu Jongin terdengar dibuat-buat dan semakin heran melihat tangan Jongin yang mengepal kuat bahkan sampai bergetar. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh disini.

"Baiklah." Jongin menoleh menghadap Sehun. "Sehun, ayo kita nonton TV!"

oOo

 _Shit!_

 _Fuck!_

 _What the hell! Bastard!_

Sehun tak hentinya mengumpat dalam hati karna terjebak dalam situasi menegangkan dimana dia duduk diantara Jongin dan Ibunya, dan di depan sana ada televisi layar cekung yang terus saja mengoceh. Ada hawa negative yang terpancar dari keduanya membuat Sehun benar-benar tidak betah berada lama-lama di rumah Jongin.

Sehun bernafas lega saat Ibu jongin beranjak untuk menerima telfon. Ia segera menoleh kearah Jongin dan mengatakan rencana yang tersaji di otaknya sejak tadi; "Jong, aku mau pulang."

Sehun beranjak, hendak pulang tanpa pamit pada Ibu Jongin yang terlihat seperti bidadari namun ternyata iblis. Sehun tidak menyalahkan sikap Ibu Jongin, sebenarnya ia menyalahkan penampilan dirinya sendiri yang sangat urakan.

Namun, belum juga mengangkat pantat, Jongin sudah meraih tangannya.

Sehun menoleh protes. Demi apa ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk kabur.

"Jangan pulang. Kumohon."

Sehun bisa merasakan keringat dingin dari telapak tangan Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia juga bisa melihat ketakutan yang terpancar jelas dari mata Jongin.

 _What the fu*k! Apa Jongin memintaku untuk menginap?!_

"Ekhm!" Suara deheman keras yang sengaja dilakukan oleh Ibu Jongin sontak membuat Jongin segera menghempaskan tangan Sehun.

Sehun tersentak kaget akan perlakuan Jongin yang barusaja memohon padanya kini berubah menjadi datar dan terlihat sangat manly.

"Kau mau pulang? Silahkan!" Jongin menggedikkan bahu dengan santai. "Kau masih ingat kan dimana pintu keluarnya?"

Jongin sesekali melirik kearah Ibunya yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sehun.

"Kau serius?" Sehun benar-benar bingung dengan situasi sekarang. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Jongin menggenggam tangannya dengan bergetar dan penuh ketakutan. Dan kini, ia berubah menjadi sosok yang terkesan… acuh?

"Kau bilang kau mau pulang, ada apa lagi?" Jongin menaikkan volume suaranya.

Iya, tadi Sehun ingin pulang. Tapi sekarang, rasanya berat untuk meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun, menyeretnya menuju pintu depan.

"Ibu, Sehun mau pulang!" Jongin berucap santai sambil melewati Ibunya.

Jongin membuka pintu, mendorong Sehun keluar. Dan sebelum pintu tertutup, Sehun sangat yakin jika ia sempat melihat tatapan ketakutan itu lagi.

"Jongin!"

Pintu tertutup. Dan Sehun masih mematung di depannya dengan posisi kedua tangan mengepal memukul pintu.

Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang barusaja terjadi.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

Note:

Apa-apaan ini?! Astaga… Kuharap kalian ngerti sama alur dan maksud cerita chapter ini. Kehidupan Jongin perlahan udah mulai terungkap dan… menurut kalian ff ini alurnya terlalu lambat atau kecepetan?

Sebenernya menurut perkiraanku sejak awal, ff ini cuma sampai chap 4 udah tamat, ternyata aku salah. Ini udah sampai chap 4 malah belum sampai puncak konflik. Jadi kupikir ff ini alurnya lambat banget. Kkkkk~~~

Oke, itu aja sih.. dan Thanks buat reviewnya :* :* :* ini aku update asap kan :3

Btw, ga ada yang nyariin Yoongi? Kkkkk~

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha semua ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hari berikutnya setelah Sehun pergi ke rumah Jongin. Pria tan itu lagi-lagi tidak masuk sekolah.

3 hari Sehun menikmati terbenamnya matahari sendirian. Dan ia terus terngiang akan tatapan Jongin yang penuh dengan ketakutan. Itu terasa sangat menyeramkan bagi Sehun.

 _Apa yang Jongin takutkan?_

Tentang sikap Ibu Jongin yang terlihat begitu keras dan dingin, Sehun juga tidak mengerti.

* * *

 **Perfect?**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin.**

 **|| School Life | romance(?) | Yaoi | Rate T ||**

 **HunKai FanFiction.**

 **2015©hsejong94**

* * *

"Kenapa harus aku?" Sehun mengernyit, menatap protes pada Yoongi yang dengan seenaknya muncul dan menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat praktek seorang psikiater terkenal.

Sudah berbulan-bulan Yoongi menghilang tanpa kabar dan kini tiba-tiba mencegat Sehun di samping minimarket tempat mereka biasa berkumpul, dulu.

"Inikah yang kau sebut bar?" Sehun menatap jengah pintu masuk yang terlihat sunyi itu.

Yoongi merangkul bahu Sehun dengan kesusahan, mengingat tinggi badan mereka yang selisihnya cukup ekstrim. Dan bersyukurlah Yoongi karna Sehun langsung menepis tangannya dengan risih.

"Tenang saja, setelah ini aku janji untuk membawamu ke bar."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan menghadap ke arah Yoongi. "Sekali lagi aku tanya, kenapa harus aku?"

Yoongi meringis, membuat matanya hanya terlihat segaris. "Karna hanya kau yang bisa aku hubungi."

Kerutan di kening Sehun semakin dalam. "Kapan kau menghubungiku?"

"Maksudku, hanya kau yang mudah aku temukan." Yoongi segera mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Daehyun. Kau bisa mengajaknya."

"Siang bolong seperti ini Daehyun tidak ada di bar!"

Sehun diam, dalam hati mengamini ucapan Yoongi.

Benar juga, mereka sebenarnya tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Alamat rumah, email, atau bahkan nomor ponsel pun tidak ada yang punya. Jika Sehun, dia memang tidak pernah menggunakan ponsel seumur hidupnya. Bisa dikatakan jika dia adalah sosok yang asing dengan elektronik.

Sehun hanya tahu rumah Baekhyun, itupun karna Baekhyun yang sering memungutnya saat mabuk berat.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kau mau menungguku di luar?" Yoongi tahu-tahu sudah membuka pintu.

Sehun berdecak dan mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Yoongi untuk masuk.

oOo

Dua orang suster cantik menyapa keduanya dari balik meja resepsionis. Aroma pengharum ruangan tercium sangat menenangkan. Keadaannya sekitar juga bersih dan rapi.

Psikiater terkenal? Kenapa tidak ada pasiennya sama sekali?, Sehun menatap sekeliling. Ia tidak menemukan orang lain selain dirinya dan 3 orang lain; Yoongi dan dua suster.

Sehun duduk di kursi tunggu, melihat punggung kecil Yoongi yang sedang mengisi formulir juga beberapa kuisioner tentang pelayanan disana.

Tak lama, Yoongi sudah duduk di samping Sehun dan membuka gadgetnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya?" Yoongi memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa?"

"Aku menghilang selama berbulan-bulan, kenapa kau tidak menanyakan alasanku?"

Sehun memainkan bola matanya jengah. Astaga, terkadang dia berfikir jika Yoongi adalah temannya yang paling berlebihan dan itu selalu sukses membuatnya mual.

"Aku mau debut, jadi aku menghilang untuk berlatih."

Sehun diam. Menatap ujung sepatunya yang sudah kumal tapi tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk mencucinya.

Yoongi menatap sisi wajah Sehun yang menampakkan ekspresi datar. Yoongi tidak suka hal itu.

"Apa kau tidak sedih jika aku akan segera debut?"

"Kenapa aku harus sedih?" Sehun kini menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi bersandar dan meluruskan kakinya. Mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Jika aku debut, aku tidak bisa lagi berkumpul bersama kalian."

"Cukup dengan, jangan pikirkan kami dan fokus saja pada karirmu."

Yoongi melirik ke arah Sehun. "Lama tak bertemu sepertinya kau mengalami peningkatan!"

Sehun melengos, memposisikan tubuhnya sama seperti Yoongi yang ternyata cukup nyaman.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Sehun bertanya heran

"Masih ada pasien di dalam."

Kemudian hening cukup lama. Mereka berdua bisa mendengar suara jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Entah kemana perginya dua suster tadi. Sehun kini benar-benar terlarut dalam keheningan hingga ia mengantuk.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun kembali bertanya, mencoba menghapus rasa kantuknya. Ia tidak mau tertidur disini dan Yoongi mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam. Catatan, Sehun jika tidur tidak bisa mengontrol wajahnya untuk terlihat baik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, agensi menyuruhku dan aku hanya perlu pergi kemari." Yoongi masih sibuk mengutak atik benda pipih berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Mungkin agensi tahu jika ada yang tidak beres dengan otakmu."

Yoongi tertawa datar dan menoleh menatap Sehun. "Kau mulai lucu sekarang. Hahaha."

Terdengar suara pintu dan reflex keduanya langsung duduk dengan tegap. Terlihat seorang suster keluar dari ruang sang psikiater terkenal itu.

Suster itu melangkah menghampiri dan tersenyum dengan manis. "Tuan Min, anda bisa bersiap untuk bertemu dengan Dokter Joo."

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih." Yoongi segera beranjak, mengikuti langkah suster itu menuju sebuah pintu berwarna coklat di ujung lorong.

Sehun terus memperhatikan keduanya yang semakin menjauh dan merutuk dalam hati jika setelah ini dia akan mati bosan disana.

Namun pikiran itu langsung buyar bahkan rasa kantuknya menghilang saat ia melihat sosok yang barusaja keluar dari ruang psikiater dan berpapasan dengan Yoongi. Sehun yakin jika matanya tidak minus dan siapa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah hal yang nyata.

"Jongin?!"

Langkah sosok itu terhenti saat mendengar suara yang bahkan sampai mendengung di penjuru lorong. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat Sehun duduk cukup jauh darinya.

Bibirnya bergetar menyebut nama pria itu, "Se-sehun?"

Sehun segera melompat dari duduknya dan melangkah cepat menghampiri Jongin, menggenggam pergelangan tangan itu.

Jongin segera menunduk, menghindari kontak mata Sehun.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun menatap sekitar, tak menemukan siapapun, dia kembali menatap Jongin semakin intens. "Kau kemari dengan siapa?" Mata Sehun membulat, "Jong, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Sehun mengangkat dagu Jongin hingga bisa ia lihat dengan jelas wajah Jongin yang terdapat memar disana-sini.

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin, berniat mengajak pria itu untuk ketempat yang lebih terang untuk memastikan apakah wajah Jongin memang memar atau itu hanya pengaruh keremangan lorong, namun ia terhenti saat mendengar rintihan Jongin.

Sehun mengernyit curiga. Ia menyingkap lengan kanan kaos hitam Jongin dan tercenung melihat banyak lebam disana yang bahkan lebih parah dari wajah.

Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya.

Mata mereka bertemu dan Jongin hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Gugup. Juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Sehun berucap dengan volume rendah dan bisa Jongin rasakah hawa panas yang keluar dari tubuh Sehun, seolah ikut membakar tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Sehun.

Sehun marah. Terlihat jelas dari matanya yang mulai memerah.

Jongin menghempaskan kasar tangan Sehun dan menatap pria itu dengan berani. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika kau tahu siapa orangnya?"

Sehun semakin mendekat. Dari jawaban Jongin, itu berarti jika memang ada orang lain yang melakukan kekerasan pada Jongin.

"Aku akan membalas hal yang setimpal padanya."

Jongin mendengus remeh dan itu membuat Sehun terkejut. Sehun tak pernah melihat wajah Jongin sebengis ini.

"Kalau begitu, pukullah Ibuku!"

Hening.

Sehun terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut. Takut pada tatapan Jongin yang nyalang menatapnya. Takut pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang entah bagaimana menyapa pikirannya.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya." Jongin melanjutkan, "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku. Karna itu, jangan campuri urusanku dan berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku!"

Setelah itu, Jongin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung seperti orang bodoh di lorong.

Dan satu hal penting yang Sehun lupakan, Jongin sangat pandai dalam berbohong. Karna kini pria itu tengah menangis sesenggukkan di dalam mobil pribadinya yang masih terparkir di depan.

oOo

Satu minggu. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran dengan alasan sakit. Ketidak hadiran Jongin bukan hanya berdampak pada Sehun, namun juga teman-teman sekelas Jongin.

Bukan. Mereka bukan mengkhawatirkan Jongin yang kemungkinan mengidap penyakit parah, mengingat selama itu Jongin sakit. Mereka hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan kelas mereka yang mulai tidak kondusif karna…

'Kunci Jawaban' mereka tidak masuk.

"Sebentar lagi kita ujian dan Jongin belum masuk?!"

"Nilai harian kita anjlok karna Jongin!"

"Bahkan tugas mingguan kelompok kami juga terbengkalai karna Jongin!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Jongin selama seminggu?"

Semua saling menyahut menyalahkan ketidak hadiran Jongin. Kelas unggulan yang biasanya terlihat tenang kini benar-benar gaduh.

"Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan hasil ulangan ini pada ibuku!"

"Sialan! Kenapa Jongin tidak masuk saat ada ulangan?!"

"Hei, Joo Jaebum! Dimana Jongin?!" Hyura, berteriak pada sosok pria bernama Jaebum yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Pria berkaca mata itu menjawab acuh.

"Kau kan teman dekatnya!?" Sosok lain kembali berteriak.

Jaebum mulai kesal. Ia menutup bukunya dengan kasar dan menatap seluruh teman sekelas yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Dia bukan teman dekatku! Dia hanya kebetulan menjadi anak dari teman Ibuku!"

"Ah, ternyata kalian malah memiliki hubungan yang lebih dekat!"

Jaebum menghela nafas panjang, mecoba untuk bersabar.

"Aku tidak mau dikatakan dekat dengan pria 'semacam' Jongin!" Jaebum mulai menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Setidaknya kau punya alasan untuk menjenguknya! Mungkin dia sakit parah!"

Jaebum mendengus, "Sakit parah katamu?" ia tertawa geli membuat semua temannya mengernyit heran. "Ya. Dia memang sakit parah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa penyakitnya bisa disembuhkan atau tidak!?"

"Jadi, Jongin benar-benar sakit?"

Jaebum tertawa, semua menjadi semakin bingung.

"Dia sakit gila!"

Semua mengernyit tak mengerti dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Ya. Jongin gila!"

oOo

Pagi ini Sehun kembali datang pagi untuk melihat apakah Jongin sudah ada di kelas atau masih belum masuk. Sehun sangat khawatir, dan setiap pulang sekolah ia datang ke rumah Jongin namun hanya sampai di depan pintu. Berdiri cukup lama dan memilih untuk pulang.

Seminggu ini Sehun melewatkan kegiatannya melihat matahari terbenam dan digantikan dengan menatap pintu rumah Jongin.

Konyol memang.

Namun setiap tangannya terangkat untuk menekan bel, ucapan Jongin kembali melintas dibenaknya; 'Kalau begitu, pukullah Ibuku!'

Itu terdengar sangat menantang namun juga menakutkan.

Bagaimana bisa Ibu Jongin memukul anaknya sendiri?

Langkah kaki Sehun melambat begitu sampai di koridor lantai 4. Jantungnya meletup senang melihat Jongin sudah memakai seragam dan ransel merah dipunggung. Namun, kenapa Jongin hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu kelas yang tertutup?

Sehun semakin heran, karna Jongin bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang semakin dekat.

Kini Sehun sudah berdiri di belakang Jongin, dan ia tahu alasan kenapa Jongin mematung di depan pintu kelas.

Sehun bisa mendengar semua yang diucapkan oleh para siswa teladan itu. Ah, bukan. Sehun segera meralatnya, bukan siswa teladan, tapi siswa yang rajin dalam mencontek Jongin.

Sehun terperanjat saat tiba-tiba Jongin membuka pintu kelas lebar-lebar, membuat seisi kelas diam menatap kearah pintu.

Sehun melotot, begitupun seisi kelas.

Teman sekelas terkejut melihat Jongin ada disana bersama Sehun di belakangnya.

Jongin tersenyum cerah seperti biasa dan berucap dengan ringan, "Hai, semua! Lama tak berjumpa!" Jongin mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. "Maaf, aku ijin terlalu lama. Apa kalian merindukanku?"

Hening.

Jongin menatap teman-temannya heran. Ini sudah biasa bagi Jongin, ia harus berdiri di depan pintu mendengar celotehan teman-temannya yang setiap hari mengolok di belakang namun berbuat baik di depannya. Sehingga Jongin harus menyiapkan hati untuk membuka pintu dan menyapa seluruh penghuni kelas yang setelah itu akan berbuat seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Semuanya diam menatap kearah belakangnya.

Jongin mengernyit heran, ia memang merasa jika ada yang berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi. Namun…

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun meraih lengan Jongin dan menariknya paksa. Pergi dari depan kelas unggulan.

Jongin terkejut dan langsung meronta minta dilepaskan. Namun genggaman tangan Sehun justru berubah menjadi cengkraman.

Mereka melewati tangga dan sampailah di atap lantai 5. Sehun menghempaskan tangan Jongin.

"Apa kau bodoh?!" Sehun langsung berteriak dengan nafas memburu.

Nafas mereka beradu, berebut oksigen disekitar mereka.

"Mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu dan kau masih bisa tersenyum di depan mereka?! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu?!" Sehun benar-benar emosi mengingat sikap bodoh Jongin beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sikap lugumu selama ini ternyata palsu Kim Jongin!"

"Ya! Kau benar!" Jongin berteriak, membungkam Sehun. "Aku bodoh! Aku kolot! Aku naïf! Aku dungu! Dan aku gila!"

Sehun mundur selangkah, terkejut dengan reaksi Jongin.

"Aku tidak sempurna seperti yang kau katakan!" Pandangan Jongin sudah buram terhalang oleh air yang membendung di pelupuk mata.

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng lemah. "Kau tetap sempurna dimataku."

Dan air mata Jongin sukses mengalir setelah ucapan lirih Sehun yang sialnya terdengar begitu tulus di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan Oh Sehun?!" Jongin maju dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Sehun. "Teman-temanku memanfaatkanku! Orang tuaku bercerai! Ibuku selalu memukulku! Aku hidup di bawah tekanan! Tidak ada yang tulus menyayangiku! Apa itu yang kau sebut sempurna?!" ia berteriak di depan wajah Sehun.

"Ya. Kau sempurna."

Hening. Mata mereka masih bertemu dan saling menelanjangi satu sama lain. Tak lama, Sehun bisa merasakan cengkraman tangan Jongin mulai mengendur hingga akhirnya terlepas. Sehun bisa merasakan kekecewaan Jongin atas jawabannya.

Jongin berjalan mundur dengan langkah terhuyung. Matanya tak lepas menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menerawang, mencoba melihat isi hati sehun melalui mata tajam itu.

"Setelah aku mengatakan ini, aku yakin kau tidak akan melihat kata sempurna dari diriku." Suara Jongin parau. Matanya menatap Sehun dengan lelah.

Ia memang lelah. Lelah menjadi sosok sempurna dimata Sehun, karna pada nyatanya…

"Aku gay. Aku… menyukai laki-laki."

* * *

TBC.

* * *

Note:

What. The. Hell.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Aku ga bisa bikin adegan yang mewek-mewek T.T kuharap kalian bisa dapet feel dari chapter ini.

Ah, akhirnya rahasia Jongin kebongkar… Kkkk~

Yoongi muncul lagi disini! Pffttt… Aku sengaja buat dia ilang di chap sebelumnya karna dia seorang trainee.

Oke, kayaknya Cuma itu dan ga pernah ketinggalan rasa terimakasihku pada readers dan semuanya yang sudah review… Thank you :*

 _See you next chapter ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Pengakuan Jongin membuat Sehun terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Bahkan ini lebih mengejutkan dari pengakuan Baekhyun.

Namun jauh di dalam dirinya ada rasa yang berusaha membuncah, membunga. Namun tertutup oleh keterkejutan itu.

Sehun belum menyiapkan hati untuk kejutan ini. Tentang keluarga Jongin, teman-teman Jongin, ia sudah mengerti sejak jauh hari. Namun kini, saat kelemahan itu terucap secara gamblang dari bibir Jongin, Sehun tak bisa berkutik.

Sempurna?

Kini Sehun percaya pada kalimat _'tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini'_.

Kim Jongin bukanlah sosok yang sempurna seperti yang ia bayangkan. Bukan sosok yang ia fikir 'tangguh' dalam menghadapi kerasnya sikap sang ibu dan kepalsuan seluruh temannya.

Detik ini, Kim Jongin hanyalah seorang _'Gay'_ di mata Sehun.

* * *

 **Perfect?**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin.**

 **|| School Life | romance(?) | Yaoi | Rate T ||**

 **Disclaimer: Sehun milik Jongin; Jongin milik Sehun. Mereka saling memiliki… eeaakkk :v /abaikan!**

 **2015©hsejong94**

* * *

Meski sudah bersikap untuk tidak peduli. Mencoba untuk melupakan. Berusaha mengabaikan. Sehun tetap terngiang akan sosok Jongin.

Kalimat terakhir Jongin sebelum pergi dari atap tadi pagi masih berdengung jelas di telinga Sehun.

' _Aku gay.'_

' _Aku… menyukai laki-laki.'_

' _menyukai.'_

' _laki-laki.'_

" _Shit!"_ Sehun merutuk. Membenturkan kepala ke rak anggur. Duduk di sudut kamar, matanya menelisik setiap penjuru dan kembali mengumpat melihat tumpukan kotak susu yang mulai tertata rapi di samping miniature menara Eiffel.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana cara Jongin mencegahnya untuk merokok. Membantunya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan Sehun merutuki semua bentuk perhatian Jongin.

' _Kau bisa membuat miniature dengan kotak susu. Bukankah itu lebih bagus? Jadi, belajarlah untuk berhenti!'_

Hatinya berkecamuk. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia ingin membenci Jongin. Marah padanya dan juga… Ah, Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia juga merasa bahagia atas kenyataan itu.

Hatinya terus berdegup kencang. Perasaannya menjadi labil, namun rasa tidak terima itu lebih mendominasi.

Hati dan pikirannya sudah mendekte sejak awal jika 'Jongin sempurna'. Dan alam bawah sadarnya menolak jika Jongin tidak sempurna. Namun pada nyatanya memang tidak ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini. Apalagi Jongin hanyalah manusia biasa.

Sehun tahu jika pemikirannya bodoh. Tapi kini ia merasa lebih bodoh lagi karna masih saja berfikir jika,

 _Jongin tetap sempurna._

oOo

Hari-hari Sehun semakin kalut. Ia lebih sering menginap di apartemen kecil milik Baekhyun karna selalu mabuk. Dan parahnya, Sehun mulai bermain wanita.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala lemah. Ia tidak mengerti pada Sehun yang semakin hari semakin kacau. Menghamburkan uang untuk para wanita penggoda yang tentu saja siap untuk melayani semalaman suntuk. Lalu terkapar tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur dalam keadaan telanjang.

Baekhyun menatap miris pada Sehun yang kini sudah tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Bau alcohol dan sperma menguar dari tubuh Sehun, benar-benar membuat Baekhyun mual.

Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun, menatap wajah sedih kekasihnya membuatnya tersentuh. Ia tidak tega.

"Baek, kau juga perlu istirahat." Ia berucap pelan.

Baekhyun mengerjap, kembali tersadar dari pikirannya yang melayang kemana-mana. Ia merapikan selimut Sehun sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi.

Setelah lampu mati dan pintu tertutup, Sehun membuka matanya. Menatap langit-langit kamar Baekhyun yang terlihat remang. Dan terlihat setitik air bening yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Ada dua kata yang terngiang dibenaknya sekarang; Ibu dan Jongin.

oOo

Keesokan harinya. Sehun bangun pagi dengan kepala pening pengaruh alcohol. Ia langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan terkejut melihat sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah sibuk memasak.

Mencoba bersikap tak peduli, Sehun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin. Meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Sudah baikan?" suara bass itu mengejutkannya.

Ia terbatuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tersiksa karna tersedak.

"Bagaimana malammu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya setelah melihat Sehun mulai baikkan.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis, tak mengerti akan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namun sebenarnya ia juga sedang menilai seorang 'Park Chanyeol' yang selalu ada dalam umpatannya untuk Baekhyun sebagai 'Pacar _Gay_ -mu'.

Setelah melihat sosok Chanyeol yang asli, Sehun merasa jika ia salah menggunakan Chanyeol sebagai bahan umpatan. Karna, Chanyeol membuat Sehun minder.

"Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau menghabiskan malam yang menyenangkan? Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat susah?" Chanyeol mencoba memperjelas maksud pertanyaan tadi dengan tambahan pertanyaan kedua.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Ya. Sangat menyenangkan."

Hening.

Chanyeol merapatkan bibirnya.

Sehun mengerutkan kening heran.

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya untuk meledak. Sehun menatapnya tidak suka.

Apa ada bekas aliran liur di bibirnya? Atau, ada kotoran dimatanya? Kenapa Chanyeol tertawa berlebihan seperti itu?

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalimat positif dengan wajah sulit?"

Kerutan di kening Sehun semakin menjadi. Ia tidak suka dengan cara Chanyeol tertawa, sangat berlebihan dan itu melukai hatinya. Ia merasa sedang di cemooh.

Tawa Chanyeol berhenti tiba-tiba. Jeda untuk mengurusi masakannya yang sempat terabaikan.

Sehun berfikir jika Chanyeol adalah spesies manusia aneh yang tidak perlu dilestarikan. Dan ia merubah pemikirannya tadi, Chanyeol pantas menjadi bahan umpatan dan dia tidak merasa minder lagi. Kini Sehun malah merasa keren dengan sikap _cool_ -nya. Lol.

"Aku yang menggendongmu setiap malam saat kau tidak sadarkan diri."

Sehun langsung menatap Chanyeol yang sedang meletakkan telur goreng di atas masakannya yang terlihat aneh.

"Oh. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu melakukannya, jadi aku tidak perlu berterimakasih."

"Aku tidak butuh kata terimakasih darimu." Chanyeol melap tangannya dan memposisikan tubuh menghadap Sehun dengan tangan bersedekap, bersandar pada meja dapur.

"Baekhyun selalu menelfonku setiap kau mabuk berat. Jadi, kau cukup berterimakasih padanya."

"Ya. Akan kulakukan nanti. Saat dia sudah bangun."

"Dan ada satu hal yang mengganjal dipikiranku, ini tentang dirimu." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah dan kembali ke atas, tepat di mata Sehun. "Siapa Jongin?"

"Apa?" Sehun menyahut dengan reflex. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar nama itu.

"Setiap aku menjemputmu di kamar, para wanita yang melayanimu selalu menggerutu karna kau hanya mendesahkan nama Jongin."

Sehun langsung berdiri tegap. Kaku. Dan mata yang terbuka lebar. Ia merasa seperti… kedoknya terbongkar?

"Jongin. Kim Jongin." Chanyeol memperjelas dan hati Sehun bergetar mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir Chanyeol. Entah karna pengaruh suara bass Chanyeol atau Sehun memang merindukan pemilik nama itu?

"Bukankah itu nama pria? Apa kau…"

"Bukan." Sehun menyela dengan cepat. Wajahnya mengeras. "Aku bukan gay."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat dan ia mengangguk paham. "Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bilang jika kau gay. Dan kenapa kau menyela dengan mengatakan hal diluar topic pembicaraan kita?"

Sehun bungkam. Oke, dia salah. Dia memotong ucapan Chanyeol semaunya dan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Belum tentu Chanyeol akan mengatakan jika dia gay!

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan itu menyadarkan Sehun dari kebodohannya. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja! Ayo sarapan!"

Sehun hanya diam melihat Chanyeol yang membawa senampan makanan ke meja makan. Ia mengernyit, merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri setelah berbincang dengan kekasih Baekhyun.

 _Pembicaraan macam apa ini?!_

oOo

Kembali pada rutinitas sebelumnya, Sehun terlambat dan berdiri di koridor. Ia merutuk dan berfikir jika lebih baik ia tidak usah masuk sekolah, terlebih rasa pusing pengaruh alcohol masih terasa.

Jika bukan karna Baekhyun yang berteriak layaknya ibu yang mengomel, Sehun memilih untuk kembali tidur setelah sarapan. Catatan, ternyata masakan aneh Chanyeol terasa sangat enak dan jujur, Sehun ketagihan sampai habis 3 piring.

Sehun kembali merutuk mengingat paginya, ia merasa seperti menjadi anak dari pasangan gay yang gila. Ia bergidik melihat bagaimana Baekhyun memberikan ciuman perpisahan pada Chanyeol, padahal Chanyeol hanya pergi sebentar mengantarkan Sehun berangkat sekolah tapi ciuman itu berdurasi sangat lama dan membuat Sehun terlambat.

 _Padahal mereka tetangga_ , batin Sehun memainkan bola mata malas.

Ujung kaki kanannya mengetuk lantai, menikmati kesunyian di koridor lantai 2 yang tak biasanya terjadi. Ketukan kelima, Sehun reflex menoleh kekiri, ia merasa jika itu memang sudah kebiasaan dan setelahnya, ia merutuk kala mata mereka bertemu.

Sehun lupa kebiasaannya dulu, berdiri di koridor untuk mendapatkan senyuman dari Kim Jongin. Ia tidak menyangka jika kebiasaan itu masih tetap terjadi hingga detik ini.

Hanya saja, tidak ada senyuman dari Jongin.

Jantung Sehun berdegup saat langkah Jongin semakin mendekat, meski pria tan itu sudah memutuskan pandangan dan terlihat sangat acuh, namun Sehun tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Ia tidak bisa memalingkan pandangan dari wajah Jongin.

Hingga sampai punggung Jongin tak terlihat di ujung koridor, baru Sehun menyadari apa yang telah membuatnya kalut akhir-akhir ini,

 _Aku kehilangan 7 detik waktu yang berharga._

oOo

Ravi merampas botol alcohol di tangan Sehun saat bocah SMA itu akan meneguknya lagi. Sehun sontak melayangkan tatapan protes. Berusaha mengambil miliknya kembali, namun ditepis.

"Berhenti bermain dan kita mulai bicarakan ini!" Ravi menatap Sehun serius, matanya menajam.

Sehun melengos dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, mencoba memanggil Dave, bartender selain Baekhyun. Kenapa bukan Baekhyun? Karna Baekhyun sekarang juga sedang menyudutkannya.

"Dave, abaikan dia!" Baekhyun menginterupsi dengan menarik tangan Sehun untuk turun.

Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa kalian menggangguku?! Aku ingin bersenang-senang malam ini!"

"Aku masih ingat pada ucapanmu saat itu jika, kau tidak suka 'barang bekas'." Ravi menyindir.

Sehun memasang wajah datar. Ah, ia sempat lupa pernah mengatakan hal itu dan sekarang Ravi mengingatkannya. Uh, memalukan.

"Dan sekarang kau selalu menghabiskan malammu bersama 'barang bekas'? Aku tidak menyangka jika kau suka menjilat ludah sendiri."

"Hentikan! Itu perumpamaan yang menjijikkan." Sehun melengos, terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah Ravi.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan, mencari jalang yang akan ia pilih untuk menemaninya malam ini. "Tidak ada, aku hanya mau merubah suasana."

Sehun beranjak, namun dengan cepat Ravi menahannya agar tetap duduk di kursi berkaki tinggi di depan meja bar.

"Kau gay, Oh Sehun." Baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan tegas dan mantap, dihadiahi tatapan tidak terima dari Sehun.

"Kenapa kau masih berfikir begitu?" Sehun mencoba untuk menyikapi dengan tenang meski dalam pikirannya ia ingin meninju mulut Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari hubungan gay." Ravi berucap. Sehun kini ikut menatapnya emosi.

"Kau mendukung hubungan Gay?" Sehun tak menyangka jika Ravi setuju akan hubungan yang baginya tabu.

"Tentu saja aku setuju. Apa yang salah dari hubungan gay?"

"Meski kami tidak tahu latar belakangmu, tapi kami cukup mengerti siapa dirimu, Sehun." Baekhyun kini berucap dengan lembut. "Bukan hanya kau, namun setiap manusia memang memiliki hak asasi, termasuk hak asasi untuk mencintai."

"Kau masih menolak hubungan gay?" Ravi bertanya. "Apa yang mendasarimu untuk menolaknya? Norma Agama?" Ravi mendengus remeh. " _Shit!_ Aku tahu kau tidak memilikinya, meski aku juga tahu kau percaya jika Tuhan itu ada."

Sehun masih diam, entah mendengarkan atau tidak, Ravi dan Baekhyun tak peduli.

"Apa karna Norma Sosial kau menolak hubungan gay? Karna hubungan itu terlalu tabu untuk masyarakat Korea?" Ravi bertanya lagi dan kini memutar kursi Sehun untuk menghadap kearahnya. " _Hell yah.._ Sejak kapan seorang Oh Sehun peduli pada sekitar?"

Sehun masih bertahan dengan tidak memberikan respon yang berarti.

"Belanda," Baekhyun menceletuk dan itu membuat Sehun tersentak, teringat akan Jongin. "Merupakan Negara pertama di dunia yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis."

Sehun diam, ia jadi teringat akan ucapan Jongin yang ingin pergi ke Belanda. Apa ini yang Jongin maksud? Apa ini alasan Jongin sangat terobsesi pada Belanda? Karna Belanda merupakan Negara pertama yang melegalkan LGBT? Ugh.

"Bahkan Negara maju seperti Amerika Serikat juga sudah melegalkan LGBT." Ravi menambahkan.

Sehun mengerjap dan menatap Baekhyun juga Ravi secara bergantian. "Kenapa kalian membahas pelegalan LGBT?"

Ravi menarik nafas panjang. Baekhyun memilih untuk mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Wajah polos tak berdosa milik Sehun benar-benar membuat Ravi dan Baekhyun naik darah.

Ravi kembali mengumpulkan kesabarannya dengan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menangkap kedua pundak Sehun. Menatap mata Sehun lekat dan berucap. "Kim Jongin."

Sehun berkedip gusar.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku menyebut namanya?"

Mata Sehun bergerak kesana kemari seolah mencari contekan jawaban yang mungkin ia temukan disekitarnya.

"Jawab dengan jujur, Oh Sehun." Ravi menegur melihat sikap gusar Sehun. "Kim Jongin. Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau mendengar nama itu?"

Sehun menelan salivanya. "Jantungku… berdebar. Cepat." Ia gugup dan wajahnya merah padam.

"Pertanyaan terakhir," Ravi memberikan jeda hingga Sehun kembali menatap matanya. "Siapa yang kau lihat sebagai _partner_ saat kau bercinta?"

Kedua mata Sehun membulat sempurna. Dan Ravi sudah mengerti akan jawabannya.

Ravi tersenyum. "Kau terlalu mudah untuk dibaca."

Ravi melepas kedua pundak Sehun dan kembali menyodorkan botol alcohol yang sempat ia sita.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Sehun yang masih mematung. "Ungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatimu, dan lakukan apa yang kau inginkan! Jangan pernah menolak siapa dirimu sebenarnya, meski itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan. Itu pesanku jika kau tidak mau gila."

oOo

Percakapan Ravi dan Baekhyun semalam membuat Sehun semakin kalut. Bukan hanya itu, pikirannya sekarang melayang kemana-mana. Terlebih setiap ia melihat Jongin atau berpapasan dengan pria itu, ada hasrat lain yang tergugah dan menyiksa dirinya.

Sehun selalu merutuki hal itu.

Seperti sekarang, Sehun hanya bisa meredam desahannya di dalam bilik toilet setelah melihat Jongin berkeringat karna berlari keliling lapangan menggunakan pakaian Olahraga melalui jendela kelas.

Jongin benar-benar sukses menyiksa Sehun.

oOo

Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun melewatkan sorenya di atap. Hari ini ia mulai merindukan atap dan pemandangan indah matahari terbenam. Sebelum musim dingin datang, ia ingin menikmati indahnya matahari di musim gugur.

Membuka pintu atap dan menutupnya kembali setelah melangkah menginjakkan kaki di lantai atap. Ia melihat sekitar yang terlihat sangat bersih. Tidak ada putung rokok dan bungkus permen lolli yang berserakan.

Sehun melangkah semakin ke tengah hingga ia menemukan seseorang yang terlentang dengan kepala beralaskan ransel berwarna merah.

 _Jongin?_

Tak bisa dipungkiri, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. menghantam keras dadanya seolah minta untuk lepas.

Sehun merasa jika ia harus berbalik dan pergi, namun hatinya berkata untuk tetap disana dan menghampiri. Ucapan Baekhyun semalam kembali terngiang,

' _Ungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatimu, dan lakukan apa yang kau inginkan! Jangan pernah menolak siapa dirimu sebenarnya, meski itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan. Itu pesanku jika kau tidak mau gila.'_

Ya, Sehun tidak mau jadi gila. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengikuti apa isi hatinya. Melangkah pelan menghampiri Jongin yang terlelap dan duduk di sampingnya.

Wajah Jongin terlihat begitu tenang. Matanya terpejam dengan nyaman dan nafasnya berhembus secara teratur. Pipinya terlihat semakin tirus dari saat pertama kali mereka saling mengenal. Dulu pipi itu terlihat berisi dan membuat Sehun selalu mencubitnya dengan gemas jika Jongin mulai bertingkah seenaknya.

Dan juga bibir penuh Jongin, yang tetap terlihat menggoda seperti dulu. Menggoda untuk ia rasakan. Menggoda untuk ia sesap setiap bagiannya. Menggoda untuk ia kulum seperti permen. Bibir penuh yang tak terpoleskan lipstick, terlihat sangat manis seperti permen lolli.

Sehun mengerjap saat menyadari jika wajah Jongin hanya selisih satu jengkal dihadapannya. Sedikit lagi bibirnya bisa merasakan bibir Jongin. Sedikit lagi.

Namun, melihat mata Jongin yang terpejam dengan tenang, Sehun memilih untuk menarik diri.

Kembali duduk dengan tegap dan memandangi wajah lelap Jongin. Ia merasa jika ini salah. Mengagumi Jongin secara diam-diam, bahkan memikirkan bagaimana rasa dari bibir Jongin. Ia salah.

Sehun kembali memikirkan semuanya dari awal. Pertemuan pertama mereka, momen 7 detik mereka di koridor kelas, hingga hari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama. Bahkan Sehun masih bisa mengingat usapan tangan Jongin di kepalanya, saat ia menangis di kamar karna menceritakan semua kisah hidupnya.

Sehun sadar, ia memang sudah salah sejak pertama.

Sehun menoleh ke arah barat. Terlihat dengan jelas Matahari mulai bersiap untuk terbenam. Sangat indah seperti biasanya.

Kembali menatap wajah damai Jongin. Ia merasa jika ini saatnya untuk pergi.

Sebelum beranjak, Sehun berucap dengan lirih. "Aku merindukanmu."

Satu kecupan di kening, menggetarkan perasaan Sehun. Dan menyadarkan ia jika,

 _Aku juga menyukai laki-laki. Dan itu adalah kau, Kim Jongin._

* * *

TBC.

* * *

Note:

Aku mau kasih sedikit penjelasan, mungkin ini terasa seperti… terlalu cepat buat Sehun sadar kalau dia gay, iya ga sih? Kalau aku sih ngerasa gitu, tapi aku sengaja buat dia kayak gini karna… dia memang gay sejak awal. Beda cerita sama Baekhyun yang dia jadi gay karna dia udah 'lelah' mencintai wanita.

 _Atau mungkin dia biseks? Soalnya dia mau bercinta sama cewek?!_

Jawabannya, bukan. Sehun lagi kalut dan kaget karna pengakuan Jongin dan yang dia kalutkan sebenernya bukan 'Jongin gay' tapi karna dia makin sadar kalau dia itu gay! Ya. Pengakuan Jongin bikin dia makin sadar kalau dia itu emang gay, jadi Sehun mau coba membuktikan pada diri sendiri kalau dia bukan gay dengan cara bercinta dengan lawan jenis.

Kuharap kalian ngerti sama maksudku. Aku juga minta pendapat kalian tentang penggambaran karakter di ff ini…

Dan, aku revisi(?) ff ini sampai 3 kali ! busyet...!

Maaf karna lama update, soalnya aku sakit ga sembuh-sembuh T.T

 _Thank you and… see you next chapter ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

Sehun merasakan langkahnya terasa begitu ringan. Sesekali tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar begitu mengingat kejadian sore tadi atau hal-hal kecil yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Jongin.

Sehun merasa hatinya meletup senang. Ia tersipu dan merutuk melihat bagaimana wajahnya yang terpantul dari kaca jendela toko. Ia terlihat seperti gadis saja!

Tidak. Sehun bertekad jika ia harus menjadi pihak yang mendominasi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jongin kelak yang mendominasinya.

Tapi tunggu,

Langkah Sehun terhenti, dan wajahnya kembali datar. Ia kembali terdampar pada kenyataan,

 _Apa Jongin mau denganku?_

* * *

 **Perfect?**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin.**

 **|| School Life | romance(?) | Yaoi | Rate T ||**

 **Disclaimer: Sehun milik Jongin; Jongin milik Sehun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol; Chanyeol milik Baekhyun; Luhan milik saya (ga ada Luhan di FF ini -_-!) /abaikan! -_-**

 **2015©hsejong94**

* * *

Pagi ini Sehun bangun lebih pagi. Tidak ada aroma alcohol ataupun sperma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Bahkan kini nafasnya berbau mint, khas wangi pasta gigi yang barusaja ia pakai.

Ia memakai kemeja putih yang baru kemarin sore ia beli, juga seragam baru dan tak lupa menyisir rambutnya. Uh, Sehun kini merasa melihat orang lain di cermin.

Ia menggeleng melihat rambutnya yang tersisir rapi ke belakang, menampilkan keningnya yang putih. Sehun merasa jika ini bukan dirinya.

Kedua tangannya terangkat, mengacak rambutnya kembali, menatanya sedikit dengan sisir dan tetap membiarkan keningnya tertutup poni seperti biasanya.

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat pantulan diri sendiri di cermin toilet. Ia merasa bahwa ia adalah pria paling tampan di dunia ini.

Otaknya yang memiliki IQ juga EQ luar biasa mulai berkhayal jauh, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jongin pagi ini melihat penampilannya yang bersih dan rapi, meski tidak terlalu rapi tapi seragam baru membuat Sehun terlihat lebih tampan.

Sehun membayangkan jika Jongin akan membuka mulutnya lebar dan langsung berlari memeluknya, mengungkapkan jutaan kerinduan dan satu kalimat yang Sehun harapkan, yaitu…

' _Aku mencintaimu, Oh Se—'_

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?! Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah! Cepat keluar! Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan sarapan! Aku juga mau mandi! Kau pikir hanya kau yang butuh mandi?!"

Sehun memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menghirup oksigen berharap dengan itu kesabarannya bisa bertambah.

Ia kesal, tentu saja. Imajinasinya buyar seketika karna teriakkan nyaring Baekhyun dari luar. Ini bukan salah Baekhyun, ini salahnya sendiri karna menumpang di kamar mandi orang. Karna itu Sehun mencoba bersabar.

Ia kembali membuka mata, melihat dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu tampan, menurutnya. Tersenyum puas. Ia melangkah dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menganga melihat Sehun yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah dari Sehun, rambut masih terkesan berantakan meski ada jejak sisir disana. Kemeja yang dikeluarkan, tanpa dasi, juga kancing blazer yang tidak dikaitkan. Yang berbeda dari Sehun hanya, pria itu kini terlihat bersih, tidak kumal seperti biasanya.

"Hah? Aku baru sadar jika ternyata kau sangat tampan!" Baekhyun berucap spontan.

Mendengar itu, Sehun mengangkat ujung dagu dan aura keangkuhan mulai menguar mencekik Baekhyun. "Aku memang tampan sejak dulu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tenang, Sehun melangkah melewati Baekhyun yang kini berdecak remeh.

"Dasar bocah SMA!"

oOo

Bukan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang sudah mulai sarapan di ruang tengah juga melotot melihat penampilan Sehun yang bersih. Bahkan mata bulat pria itu tak pernah lepas dari Sehun yang mulai mengunyah sampai meneguk air putih hingga tandas.

Sehun mulai jengah dan memainkan bola matanya malas. "Hyung, aku tahu jika aku tampan. Tapi berhentilah menatapku dengan memuja seperti itu!"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun yang kelewat percaya diri, Chanyeol buru-buru mengerjap dan menghabiskan sarapannya.

Sehun tersenyum remeh melihat sikap Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti… uke? Ugh.

"Ayo berangkat!" Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi

"Tidak menunggu Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun melirik kearah pintu kamar mandi, terdengar suara Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi dengan merdu diiringi guyuran air.

"Tidak, nanti kau terlambat lagi."

Sehun memutar bola mata lagi, teringat kejadian sebelumnya dimana ia terlambat karna Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman panas lama sekali. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sehun berniat untuk terlambat agar dihukum berdiri di depan koridor pagi ini.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol yang sudah sampai di pintu depan menatap heran pada Sehun yang masih diam di ruang tengah.

"Hun, kenapa belum berangkat?" Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, menatap heran Sehun sambil mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"10 menit lagi aku berangkat." Sehun beranjak dan duduk di sofa depan TV.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Hun, ini sudah siang dan aku juga ada janji dengan dosbing-ku. Jika aku menunggumu, aku bisa terlambat dan gagal skripsi!" ia menggerutu, mencoba memancing rasa simpatik Sehun. Namun bocah SMA itu tak menggubris.

Baekhyun juga, bukannya mendukung Chanyeol, ia malah ikut duduk disamping Sehun dan merekomendasikan _channel_ TV yang siarannya bagus untuk pagi ini. Maklum, Sehun adalah manusia modern yang kuno. Jangankan c _hannel_ TV, pegang remote TV saja baru kali ini.

Chanyeol jengah melihat kelakuan kekasihnya juga satu sosok yang sekarang ia rasa bisa menjadi saingan beratnya.

 _Shit! Sehun sekarang sangat tampan dan sudah menyadari orientasi seksualnya sudah belok! Baekhyun dalam bahaya!_ , begitulah isi pemikiran Chanyeol melihat betapa dekatnya Baekhyun dan Sehun sekarang.

Chanyeol yang menyerah untuk membujuk, memilih duduk di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun, membuat dua pria itu bergeser dengan menggerutu.

Lima menit berlalu, entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol mengecek jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Ia tidak bisa fokus menonton TV, pikirannya terus tertuju pada janjinya dengan dosen. Hingga matanya tertuju pada sepatu kumal yang sudah Sehun kenakan.

Demi apa, penampilan sehun sudah keren dari ujung rambut sampai ujung celana! Tapi sepatu itu benar-benar merusak mata!

Chanyeol beranjak, meninggalkan tatapan heran dari Sehun dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Baekhyun masih menatap pintu yang barusaja tertutup.

"Mungkin dia sudah lelah menungguku." Sehun berdiri, bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ehm, lebih tepatnya mengejar Chanyeol. Lebih baik menumpang dengan mobil _Audi_ milik Chanyeol daripada ia harus jalan kaki sampai halte dan berdesak-desakkan di dalam bus.

Baekhyun merasa aneh, ia yakin jika Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Sehun. Terlebih, Chanyeol tidak berpamitan padanya.

Baru saja Sehun mau membuka pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu menampakkan Chanyeol yang kini menatap sehun terkejut.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Chanyeol bergumam

"Kau yang mengagetkanku!" Sehun berteriak membalas gumaman lirih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak ambil pusing akan sikap Sehun, ia malah melemparkan sepatu hitam di tangan dan mendarat tepat di depan kaki Sehun.

Sehun menatap sneakers itu heran.

Jadi, Chanyeol pergi untuk mengambil sepatu di apartemennya?

"Pakailah! Itu lebih cocok untuk penampilanmu sekarang." Melihat Sehun yang tak merespon, Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Jujur saja, sepatumu sangat mengganggu pandangan!"

Sehun bisa melihat perbedaan dari sepatu yang ia kenakan sekarang dengan sepatu milik Chanyeol yang terlihat bersih, meski Sehun tahu jika itu bukan sepatu baru.

"Baiklah, akan kukembalikan nanti malam." Sehun langsung jongkok, mulai mengganti sepatunya.

"Tak perlu. Itu untukmu." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Sehun dan berjalan masuk untuk berpamitan pada Baekhyun yang masih anteng di depan TV.

Sehun berdecak karna perlakuan Chanyeol dan merapikan kembali rambutnya. Ia memutar bola mata malas melihat Chanyeol lagi-lagi berciuman panas dengan Baekhyun di ruang tengah.

 _Kuurungkan niatku untuk berterimakasih!_

oOo

Seharian ini sehun tak hentinya berdecak, merutuk, mengumpat, dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

Dimulai sejak pagi tadi, 45 menit ia berdiri di koridor menunggu Jongin melintas seperti biasanya, namun sampai pelajaran selesai Jongin tak kunjung lewat. Dan barulah ia ingat jika Jongin lewat di depan kelasnya hanya saat hari Selasa, Kamis, dan Jum'at. Ia lupa jika hari ini adalah hari Rabu!

Kemudian, Sehun dengan percaya diri mencoba menarik perhatian Jongin yang sedang asyik membaca buku di perpustakaan. Uh, seumur hidup baru kali ini Sehun datang ke perpustakaan dengan tujuan! Namun nihil, Jongin sedikitpun tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Dan barusaja, istirahat makan siang. Waktu yang biasanya Sehun gunakan untuk merokok di atap, kini ia tunda demi bisa menarik perhatian Jongin dengan penampilannya yang serba baru.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambil jatah makan siang dan memakannya di kantin, sambil menunggu sosok Jongin datang dan melihatnya. Namun hasilnya sama seperti di awal tadi, Jongin sama sekali tidak melirik kearahnya.

Yang ada kini Sehun heran, kenapa Jongin menghabiskan makan siangnya sendirian di meja sepanjang 2 meter? Kemana teman-teman palsunya yang selalu berada di sisi Jongin selama jam sekolah masih berlangsung? Dan Jongin, terlihat sangat murung.

Sehun menghitung, Jongin baru melahap tiga sendok makan kuah kare dan setelahnya pria tan itu melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi. Terlihat tidak nafsu makan padahal pipinya sudah semakin tirus.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk memantapkan hati menghampiri Jongin. Dan barusaja ia berdiri, Jongin sudah beranjak terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kantin sekolah.

Sehun hanya mampu menatap punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh dan tertelan kerumunan.

oOo

Sehun membenarkan reseleting celananya. Membuka pintu bilik toilet dan tanpa sadar seringaian muncul dari bibirnya saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan cermin.

Sehun melangkah mendekat dan berdehem dengan keras, mengejutkan sosok yang kini memunggunginya.

Jongin terbelalak melihat Sehun yang berjalan mendekat melalui cermin. Ia buru-buru menunduk, dan merutuk dalam hati, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun disini?

Menyabuni tangannya dengan cepat. Berharap urusannya di toilet segera selesai dan pergi.

Sehun sudah berdiri di samping Jongin, memutar kran dan mulai membasahi tangannya.

Pria tan itu bergeser menjauh dari Sehun saat merasakan lengan mereka bersentuhan. Dan itu membuat Sehun tidak suka.

Sehun kembali memutar kran, membuat air itu berhenti mengalir dan ia menghadap Jongin yang masih bermain air hingga tangannya keriput.

Sehun tersenyum geli. Ia merasa déjà vu. Dulu, ia yang berada diposisi Jongin dan Jongin berada diposisinya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada pada dirimu. Siapapun kau, dan seburuk apa dirimu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang menganggapku sebagai manusia di sekolah ini."

Jongin masih diam dan menunduk, mencuci tangannya. Meski dirinya ingin sekali pergi, namun kalimat Sehun membuatnya ingin tetap menunggu. Tak dipungkiri, ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sehun ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku menunggumu di gerbang sekolah."

Jongin melirik kearah Sehun. "Kelasku selesai lebih dulu dari kelasmu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar cicitan pelan Jongin. Setidaknya Jongin memberi respon.

"Kau lupa jika aku siswa khusus? Aku bisa pulang kapanpun aku mau!"

Reflek Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan protes.

Sehun tertawa melihatnya. "Aku akan membolos, hari ini saja! Aku janji!" Sehun menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya, tanda jika ia serius berjanji. "Aku akan kembali menjadi siswa yang baik jika kau mau membimbingku lagi seperti dulu." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman.

Jongin terdiam. Entah kenapa kini ia merasa bersalah. Meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja dan membiarkan Sehun kembali melakukan aktivitas tidak sehat seperti dulu.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah maroon dari saku celana. Meletakkannya di tepi washtafel.

"Jangan terlalu lama bermain air!" setelahnya Sehun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Jongin yang terpaku menatap sapu tangannya yang ternyata masih disimpan dengan baik oleh Sehun.

Ia mengambil sapu tangan itu dan tersenyum getir. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau benar-benar keras kepala!"

oOo

Pulang sekolah. Sehun benar-benar menunggu Jongin di depan gerbang. Sudah 40 menit kelas unggulan berakhir, namun Jongin tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sehun bisa melihat seluruh siswa teladan dari kelas 10-12 sudah berhamburan keluar.

Sehun memilih untuk menepi, berdiri di samping tiang listrik sambil membalas tatapan nyalang dari Jo Jaebum.

"Pria munafik!" Sehun mencibir saat Jaebum sudah berlalu dari hadapannya bersama siswa lain. Sebenarnya ia heran karna Jongin tidak pulang bersama Jaebum seperti biasanya.

Sehun berjalan kembali menuju gerbang, melihat ke dalam sekolah yang sudah lumayan sepi. Sudah hampir satu jam dan Jongin belum keluar.

Sehun mulai memikirkan banyak kemungkinan, mungkinkah Jongin benar-benar tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu di dalam? Atau, Jongin sudah pulang dengan melompat pagar belakang sekolah?

Pemikiran terakhir segera ditepis oleh Sehun. Jongin anak baik-baik dan penurut, sepertinya memanjat pagar bukan gaya Jongin.

Satu jam lebih Sehun masih betah menunggu di depan gerbang. Kakinya mulai lelah, ia hanya terbiasa berdiri selama 45 menit, bukan 1 jam 23 menit. Namun ia percaya, Jongin tetap akan keluar memalui gerbang sekolah.

Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Jongin yang melangkah dengan pelan. Sangat pelan seperti siput dan itu mmbuat Sehun jengkel sekaligus lega. Lega karna Jongin akhirnya keluar dari gedung sekolah dan jengkel karna langkah Jongin yang sangat lambat! Apa Jongin tidak tahu jika kakinya sudah pegal?

Uh, Jongin memang tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mau tahu.

"Kau benar-benar menungguku?" Jongin bertanya polos sambil menatap Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sehun memainkan bola matanya malas. "Kau fikir untuk apa aku berdiri di depanmu sekarang?"

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Keadaan benar-benar canggung.

Mereka sudah lama tidak berbincang dan bertingkah tidak pernah saling kenal. Namun, 3 jam yang lalu tiba-tiba Sehun bicara tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu di toilet, seolah kejadian – pengakuan Jongin – di atap baru terjadi tadi pagi.

Rasanya juga sangat berbeda bagi Jongin. Kini Sehun bukan hanya sekedar kenalan atau teman sekolah. Sehun sudah tahu rahasia terbesarnya, hal paling buruk dalam dirinya. Terebih, Sehun adalah pria. Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya gugup.

Jongin mengerjap saat melihat uluran tangan di depan dadanya. Ia mendongak, menatap Sehun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Sehun berdehem dengan aneh, terdengar jelas jika itu dibuat-buat. Setelahnya ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo!"

Jongin mengerutkan kening. Ia melihat jika Sehun berbeda dari yang dulu, namun ia belum tahu, apa yang membuat pria itu terlihat berbeda hari ini.

Kesal karna Jongin tak kunjung membalas uluran tangannya, Sehun segera meraih tangan kiri Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat pemilik tangan tan itu terbelalak.

"Apa kau siap?"

Jongin kembali heran karna Oh Sehun. "Siap untuk?"

"Lari!"

Setelahnya, Sehun berlari. Masih dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin.

Jongin yang masih terkejut hanya mampu berlari semampunya. Ia tertinggal dua lompatan di belakang Sehun, membuatnya bisa melihat punggung tegap itu.

Jongin tersenyum saat ia melihat punggung blazer Sehun yang terlihat bersih dan cerah, tidak kumal seperti biasanya. Ia sadar jika itulah yang membuat Sehun terlihat berbeda. Sehun terlihat lebih bersinar hari ini.

Hingga Jongin secara sadar membalas genggaman tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun menoleh padanya dengan senyuman yang lebar. Mereka bergandengan dan Jongin menambah tempo lompatan.

Jongin tertawa. Tertawa bersama Sehun saat ia sudah mampu mensejajarkan lompatannya. Semakin jauh mereka berlari, semakin erat genggaman tangan mereka, dan semakin cepat pula jantung mereka berdegup.

Letupan bahagia yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Lompatan yang terasa begitu ringan, juga gelak tawa yang membuat pipi mereka kaku.

Tidak ada hal yang lucu, namun mereka hanya ingin tertawa bersama. Tidak peduli pada tatapan heran orang-orang, juga beberapa siswa yang masih berjalan dengan santai menuju halte.

Sehun dan Jongin sedang menertawakan kebodohan mereka selama 'perang dingin'. Semua keacuhan yang dulu mereka banggakan, kini semua menjadi lelucon paling menggelikan!

Sehun kembali menoleh, menatap Jongin yang masih berlari di sampingnya.

"Apa kau siap?"

"Siap untuk apa lagi?"

"Siap untuk mengenal kebebasan!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note:

Aaaaaahhhhh… Apa ini T.T Chapter 6 dan Chapter 7 akhirnya selesai aku ketik! Chapter paling melelahkan menurutku. Karna, selain kondisi fisikku yang lagi lemah (pergantian cuaca biasanya banyak orang yang sakit, dan aku termasuk 'korban rutin' dari pancaroba -_-) juga alur cerita bikin aku harus berulang kali merevisi(?) dua chap ini! Ugh.

Makasih buat semua review dari kalian juga kritik dan saran yang sangat sangat sangat sangat membantu! Makasih juga buat doanya ^^

Ini sudah ada HunKai momen, meski cuma dikit, tapi lumayanlah.. mereka udah baikan. Kkkkk.. meski aku juga bingung mau dengan cara 'seperti apa' mereka baikan karna terlalu banyak imajinasi, tapi akhirnya aku pilih yang ini. Kkkkk.. semoga kalian suka,

 _Thanks and… see you next chapter._

P.s: banyak yang tanya bakal ada adegan _ena ena_ HunKai. Maaf, ini ff rated T. Dan aku masih terlalu amatir buat nulis rated M :v Dan karna aku ga mau bikin kalian kecewa karna nunggu adegan itu, makanya aku bilang sekarang aja kalau ngga ada adegan sampai 'sodok-sodokan' di ff ini. wakakakak bahasaku :v


	8. Chapter 8

Nafas mereka terengah. Menjatuhkan diri di atas rumput. Membaringkan tubuh berpeluh mereka dengan senyuman dan sisa tawa yang masih terdengar.

Jongin menatap langit sementara Sehun memejamkan mata.

Bola mata yang berwarna coklat pekat itu menatap nanar langit biru yang berhiaskan awan gelap. Matahari tertutup mendung hari ini, namun langit masih terlihat indah dan harinya terasa lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Astaga, tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar!" Jongin bergumam, mengelus perutnya yang rata.

Sehun membuka mata dan menoleh menatap sisi wajah Jongin. Ia ingat jika Jongin hanya makan tiga sendok kuah kare tadi siang.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Sehun bertanya, menggulingkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jongin dan melipat lengannya sebagai bantal.

"Melihat langit dan awan yang mendung, aku jadi ingin makan bibimbap."

Sehun mengernyit. "Hey, apa hubungannya?"

Dan Jongin kembali tertawa.

Untuk kali ini Jongin yakin. Ia tidak bisa menjauh lagi dari Sehun, tidak peduli pada apapun, karna pria itu adalah kebahagiaannya. Jantung Jongin meletup bahagia karna Oh Sehun.

* * *

 **Perfect?**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin.**

 **|| School Life | romance(?) | Yaoi | Rate T+ ||**

 **Disclaimer: Sehun milik Jongin; Jongin milik Sehun.**

 **2015©hsejong94**

* * *

"Menurutmu, apa definisi dari bebas?" Sehun bertanya setelah menelan suapan bibimbap dari Jongin. Mereka sudah ada di rumah makan, namun karna uang Jongin yang limit juga dompet Sehun yang selalu – sepertinya sengaja – di tinggal di kamar, mereka hanya mampu membeli satu porsi.

Karna dibeli dengan uang Jongin, maka dibagi dengan 1:5, 1 suapan untuk Sehun dan 5 suapan untuk Jongin. Sehun tidak masalah dengan itu, ia sudah sarapan banyak masakan Chanyeol tadi pagi juga makan siang di kantin. Mendapat satu suapan dari Jongin saja sudah membuat tenaga Sehun bertambah dua kali lipat!

Jongin menelan makanannya perlahan dan membalas tatapan Sehun. "Menurutku, bebas adalah Oh Sehun."

Sehun membuka bibirnya. Ia bingung, juga tidak habis pikir akan jawaban Jongin yang menurutnya diluar nalar.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah bodoh Sehun. Karna sesungguhnya, wajah bodoh itulah yang paling ia rindukan dari sosok Sehun.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Alasannya cukup sederhana." Jeda sebentar untuk Jongin meneguk _black cola_ -nya. "Kau bisa mendapatkan hari libur semaumu. Kau bisa beli apapun yang kau inginkan diumurmu yang masih belum legal. Kau bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah kapanpun kau mau. Dan, kau bisa berteman dengan siapapun sesuai kehendakmu."

Sehun mengernyit. "Kurasa alasan kedua tidak berlaku lagi, karna kau melarangku membeli rokok." Sehun mengambil _black cola_ milik Jongin dan meneguknya langsung dari kalengnya.

"Ya. Dan terakhir, kau bisa minum minuman orang seenak jidatmu!" Jongin merebut kaleng itu dan meneguk minumnya lagi.

 _Indirect kiss?_ Sehun menyeringai puas memikirkannya.

"Jadi, seperti itukah kebebasan yang kau inginkan?"

Jongin mendesah lega setelah menegak habis minum dan makan siangnya. Setelah bersendawa dan membuat Sehun mengernyit jijik, ia baru menjawab, "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran pada pola hidupmu. Kau terlihat keren dengan segala kebebasanmu. Aku ingin seperti itu juga, tapi aku masih ragu."

"Ragu, karna?"

"Kau tahu sendiri jika rokok dan bir tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Alasan lain?"

"Ibuku,"

Oke. Alasan kedua lebih bisa diterima dari alasan pertama.

"Dia begitu menakutkan jika mengamuk." Jongin menggelengkan kepala, bayangan ibunya yang sedang mengamuk tiba-tiba melintas, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "Ah, jangan bahas Ibuku! Itu membuatku tidak mau pulang ke rumah."

Sehun terdiam. Apa Ibu Jongin yang berwajah malaikat itu benar-benar menakutkan? Sampai-sampai Jongin tidak mau pulang ke rumah setiap mengingatnya.

"Apa kau… menjauhiku juga karna Ibumu?"

Hening.

Mereka saling melempar pandangan. Pandangan sendu yang tidak saling menuntut dan mengintimidasi. Tatapan mereka hanya kesenduan dan saling mengerti juga merindu.

Jongin berkedip, memutus kontak mata mereka. Memandang meja kotor diantara mereka dan menjawab pelan, "Ya."

Sehun tercekat. Tiba-tiba letupan bahagia didadanya terhapus oleh hentakan jantung yang menghantam dadanya. Menyakitkan.

Sehun tersenyum getir. "Aku menegrti."

oOo

Jongin mendongak, melihat dengan seksama lampu kerlap-kerlip yang ditata membentuk sebuah tulisan ' _Infinity'._

Jongin menelan ludah melihat pintu kaca di depannya. Ia tahu jika ini adalah sebuah bar. Dan, Sehun mengajaknya kemari masih dengan memakai seragam sekolah? Bahkan ia masih menggendong ransel merah dipunggungnya.

Setelah berbincang dengan seseorang yang berpakaian ala anak hip hop di depan pintu, Sehun kembali menghampiri Jongin yang masih mematung memandangi lampu di atas pintu masuk.

"Ayo masuk!" Sehun segera meraih tangan Jongin dan menariknya masuk melewati pintu kaca yang sudah dibukakan oleh pria berkostum hip hop tadi. Pria itu tersenyum dan memainkan alisnya, seolah sebagai bentuk sapaan untuk Jongin yang masih belum siap untuk masuk ke dalam bar.

"Sehun, kita belum punya kartu identitas penduduk." Jongin berbisik di belakang telinga Sehun, membuat pria pucat itu mengernyit geli.

Jongin berjalan merapat di belakang Sehun. Melihat sekeliling lorong remang yang didominasi warna hitam.

Jongin tersentak, refleks menggenggam lengan Sehun erat dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya saat melihat seorang wanita berpakaian minim tengah bercumbu dengan seorang pria. Matanya mendelik menyaksikan adegan dewasa untuk pertama kalinya secara langsung.

"Sehun, bahkan umur kita belum legal!" Jongin mengedarkan pandangan, banyak yang menatap keduanya dengan heran. Ya, tentu saja mereka heran melihat murid SMA masuk ke dalam bar masih dengan seragam lengkap.

Jika hanya melihat penampilan Sehun, mereka sudah tidak kaget. Pria itu memang pelanggaan tetap disana. Namun Jongin, penampilannya sangat rapi seperti anak rumahan. Dan keadaan Jongin sekarang seperti anak anjing yang ketakutan dan berlindung pada majikannya.

Sehun hanya diam, tak menyahut semua gerutuan Jongin. Ia pura-pura tuli karna dentum musik yang terdengar semakin keras memekakan telinga.

"Sehun!" Daehyun berteriak menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan kedua tangan terlentang ke samping, seolah mau memeluk Sehun. Ya, ia mau memeluk Sehun tapi urung setelah melihat Jongin yang bersembunyi di belakang Sehun.

"Siapa dia?" Daehyun bertanya heran.

Sehun tak mempedulikan Daehyun. Ia terus berjalan menuju bar. Tersenyum melihat Ravi dan juga Chanyeol ada disana tengah mengobrol bersama Baekhyun. Kehadiran keduanya menarik perhatian.

Sehun tersenyum dan menarik tangan Jongin, membuat pria tan itu berdiri di sampingnya. "Kenalkan, dia Jongin."

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun terdiam dengan mata terbuka lebar. Ravi mematung dengan bibir yang masih mengapit sloki berisi alcohol. Dan di belakang Sehun juga Jongin, Daehyun membeku menatap punggung Jongin.

Jongin melihat tiga wajah asing yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan. Rasanya sangat kaku dan canggung ditatap tak berkedip oleh tiga pria. Ah, ia tidak sadar jika di belakangnya juga ada Daehyun yang mengamatinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan kembali lagi ke ujung kepala.

Sehun menyadarkan keempat temannya dengan menarik kursi untuk Jongin. Jongin duduk di antara Ravi dan Sehun.

Mata Jongin terus bergerak gelisah. Ia tidak tahu harus apa. Dan kedua tangannya mengepal di atas pangkuan. Ia sangat gugup, bertemu dengan teman-teman Sehun di bar dengan masih memakai seragam SMA.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang terus menunduk. Ia hanya terkejut melihat Jongin secara langsung dalam waktu secepat ini, karna baru kemarin malam Sehun menyadari orientasi seksualnya dan kini pria pucat itu sedah membawa Jongin ke bar.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, Jongin tipe anak rumahan yang baik. Bekhyun jadi berfikir, apakah Jongin tidak dicari orang tuanya?

"Hai, aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan, membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepala menatapnya. Senyuman Baekhyun semakin melebar saat ia bisa melihat wajah Jongin dengan jelas.

"Aku bartender disini. Aku bisa membuatkan cocktail untukmu. Jika kau mau," Baekhyun melanjutkan diikuti kekehan pelan.

Jongin menelan ludah. Ia masih bingung harus berkata apa. Ia belum pernah berinteraksi dengan orang asing di tempat yang asing pula.

"Beri dia air putih saja!" Sehun yang menyahut dan mendapat decakan sebal dari Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau merekomendasikan air putih untuk Jongin?!" Baekhyun menatap Sehun sengit, dan langsung tersenyum begitu menatap Jongin. "Bagaimana dengan _Lemon Juice_? Aku tidak akan mencampurkan alcohol ke dalamnya."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan kaku, sedangkan Sehun mendengus karna perlakuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantung celana dan memutarnya dengan gesit hanya untuk memotong dua buah Lemon.

Chanyeol berdehem, menyita perhatian. Sedangkan Ravi masih mengamati Jongin yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Hai, Jongin! Namaku Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun." Chanyeol menampilkan senyuman _gentle_ dan itu membuat Sehun gerah ingin menonjok wajah sok tampan itu.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, menatap Chanyeol dan melirik kearah Baekhyun yang masih serius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ya. Mereka pasangan Gay." Sehun menjelaskan dengan santai. "Dan dia Ravi."

Ravi tersenyum tipis pada Jongin. Jongin sedikit membungkuk sebagai balasan.

"Kalian melupakanku!" Daehyun merajuk dengan bibir mengerucut. Dan tetap saja tidak ada yang mempedulikannya.

Jongin masih terdiam mengamati Baekhyun dan sesekali melirik kearah Chanyeol. Jujur saja, ia senang bertemu dengan orang yang sama 'seperti'nya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menyuguhkan segelas minuman berwarna kuning jernih. Terlihat sangat menyegarkan dengan 3 balok es yang mengapung.

"Tasmu terlihat berat. Aku bisa menyimpannya untukmu."

Jongin tersenyum. Melepas ransel dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

Perhatian Jongin kembali pada jus lemon menyegarkan buatan Baekhyun, hingga ia tidak sadar jika Sehun sudah memesan 4 kaleng bir. Jika ia tahu, Sehun pasti sudah berakhir dengan meneguk jus lemon non alcohol seperti dirinya.

Barusaja Jongin menyesap bibir gelas itu dan meneguk minumnya, Daehyun tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya, membuatnya terkejut dan tersedak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun berseru marah karna Daehyun menghalangi padangannya untuk menikmati wajah Jongin yang sedang menikmati jus lemon. Tak lupa ia memukul belakang kepala Daehyun cukup keras.

Daehyun hanya meringis tanpa dosa pada Jongin. "Hai, namaku Daehyun. Aku teman Sehun yang paling tampan. Dan, ini adalah takdir Tuhan! Kita sama-sama punya kulit tan," Daehyun menggulung lengan kemeja putih sampai siku, menunjukkan kulit tan-nya pada Jongin yang masih terbatuk. "Aku memiliki kulit tan karna rumahku dekat laut! Aku dari Busan! Aku pandai berenang dan menyelam! Karna itu, apa kau mau menari denganku?"

Mendengar celotehan _absurd_ dari Daehyun; Ravi mengatukkan keningnya di atas meja bar. Sehun memainkan bola mata malas. Chanyeol cuek karna sungguh dia tidak mendengar apa yang Daehyun ucapkan. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga, juga menatap Jongin miris karna pria tan itu kini ditarik seenaknya oleh Daehyun menuju lantai dansa, dimana puluhan pengunjung menari seperti orang kerasukan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh ke belakang, melihat Daehyun yang sudah mulai menari bersama dengan Jongin yang masih terlihat canggung.

Ya, perkenalan Daehyun masih terlalu mengejutkan untuknya, dan kini ia harus menari bersama pria yang membuatnya tersedak. Itu masih membuatnya canggung.

Namun, bukan Jung Daehyun namanya jika ia tidak bisa mencairkan suasana. Ia mampu membuat Jongin tak bisa menahan gelak tawa saat melihat tarian random andalannya. Dan ia bisa membimbing Jongin untuk mulai menari bersamanya menikmati lagu. Membaur bersama pengunjung lain.

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat Jongin yang tertawa lebar bersama Daehyun dan menggerakkan tubuh secara bebas. Degupan jantung itu semakin terasa menghantam dadanya. Rasa bahagia yang keterlaluan hingga membuatnya merasa ingin segera menarik Jongin dan mengutarakan perasaannya. Namun, itu terasa terlalu terburu-buru.

Sehun hanya ingin menikmati semuanya secara perlahan, ia tidak mau terburu-buru mengutarakan perasaannya, karna ia takut jika kelak mereka juga akan berpisah secara terburu-buru. Itu pemikiran yang aneh, memang.

Namun, Sehun memang belum siap. Terlebih ia ingat akan ucapan Jongin tadi siang, dimana Jongin menjauhinya atas dasar perintah dari sang ibu.

Ya, orang tua mana yang mau anaknya bergaul dengan anak 'semacam' Sehun? Meskipun Jongin gay, setidaknya pria yang mendekati Jongin haruslah pria sekelas bangsawan atau siswa teladan layaknya Jaebum misalnya?

Ah, Sehun kembali merasa pesimis.

Ravi bergeser duduk di samping Sehun, ikut melihat Jongin dan Daehyun yang berdansa seperti orang kerasukan. Ia tersenyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol sudah pamit pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa orientasimu bisa berubah karna Jongin."

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Jujur saja, Jongin memang benar-benar memikat!"

Sehun melirik kearah Ravi. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Jika aku berada diposisimu, aku sudah membawanya ke ranjang sejak pertama kali bertemu."

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya. Barusaja ia berkedip, Ravi sudah beranjak dan ikut menari bersama Daehyun dan Jongin.

"Sialan!" Sehun mengumpat. Ia meneguk habis bir-nya dan langsung turun ke lantai dansa. Menarik Jongin dan mendominasinya. Menatap sekeliling dengan tajam dan penuh seringai seolah berkata, ' _Jongin milikku.'_

oOo

Jongin duduk kembali di kursinya. Nafasnya terengah masih dengan sisa tawa. Ia meneguk jus buatan Baekhyun yang es-nya sudah mencair.

Ia medesah lega begitu menandaskan setengah gelas dari jus itu. Rasa dahaganya telah sirna. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat kumpulan orang-orang yang menari. Ia kembali tertawa dan menatap Sehun yang sudah duduk disampingnya sambil meneguk bir.

Ugh. Jongin langsung mengernyit tidak suka. Tapi, sudah terlanjur Sehun meneguknya. Lagipula, ini bukan saatnya untuk melarang, tapi ini adalah saatnya untuk kebebasan!

Jongin kembali tersenyum mengingat kata 'bebas'.

"Apa tadi aku juga menari seperti mereka? Seperti orang gila?" Jongin bertanya antusias.

"Ya. Lebih dari orang gila."

Jongin tertawa. Puas akan jawaban Sehun, sedangkan pria pucat itu mengernyit heran.

 _Kenapa dia suka dikatai lebih dari orang gila?_

"Tadi benar-benar menyenangkan!" saking semangatnya, Jongin sampai memukul meja bar. "Bahkan aku bisa melupakan semua masalahku tanpa harus mabuk!" wajahnya berbinar, masih dengan peluh. Ia memutar kursinya kembali menghadap meja bar.

Sehun masih menghadap kearah lantai dansa, ujung kakinya mengetuk lantai menikmati musik yang berdentum. Tidak sadar jika ia sudah tidak mendengar suara tawa Jongin.

Jongin kembali meneguk jus. Meletakan gelas dan mengamatinya. Ia tersenyum. "Ayahku,"

Sehun mendengar gumaman Jongin. Ia menoleh dan bergumam untuk sekedar merespon.

Senyuman dibibir Jongin semakin lebar, namun tatapan matanya terlihat semakin sendu. Sehun merasa jika Jongin akan mengatakan hal yang serius. Karna itu ia memilih untuk semakin mendekatkan kursinya pada Jongin.

"Ayahku, dia gay."

Sehun terkejut dalam diamnya. Ia tak bisa berkomentar apapun, karna ia juga tidak bisa bicara sekarang. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Dulu, dia benar-benar sosok pria jantan yang mengagumi Ibu. Mencintainya begitu dalam. Terus mengejarnya tanpa mengenal lelah. Melalui semua rasa sakit yang Ibu berikan hingga akhirnya, Ibuku menyerah dan mereka menikah." Jongin menelan ludah, berusaha menghilangkan rasa yang tiba-tiba mencekik lehernya. "Kehidupan mereka baik-baik saja. Ayah masih bisa bertahan dengan sikap Ibu yang keras, egois, dan menuntut kesempurnaan. Ibuku adalah wanita temperamental.

"Hingga akhirnya aku lahir. Ibu terlalu fokus padaku dan melupakan Ayah. Mencampakkan Ayah secara perlahan demi memenuhi obsesinya untuk memiliki anak yang sempurna. Sama seperti Ayah, aku juga dituntut untuk melakukan semua hal dengan rapi dan sempurna." Jongin menyentuh tangan kanannya. "Bahkan Ibu sampai menyayat lenganku dengan pisau saat aku masih makan belepotan diumur 3 tahun."

Sehun terbelalak. Seketika ia teringat akan masa kecilnya. Saat ia berumur 3 tahun, itu adalah masa masa terindah baginya. Ibu yang selalu ada untuknya, juga ayah yang sangat menyayanginya. Hingga ia tidak tahu kapan datangnya wanita yang mengaku sebagai Ibu keduanya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Ibunya mengenalkan seorang pria asing yang juga mengaku sebagai Ayah barunya. Itu membuat Sehun bingung, namun juga bahagia. Karna ia berfikir, ia akan mendapatkan kasih sayang yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Namun nyatanya, semua berakhir menjadi bencana.

Dan kini, Sehun mendengar sebuah fakta. Fakta dari Jongin yang lagi-lagi mengejutkannya.

Jongin, lebih tersiksa dari dirinya.

"Ibu selalu memukulku jika aku melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun itu. Dan Ayah hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya, karna ia juga tersiksa akan semua perlakuan Ibu padanya." Air mata Jongin mulai menetes dengan pelan. Sehun melihatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana air mata itu mengalir. Dan sialnya, itu terlihat begitu indah juga menyakitkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Semua sikap Ibu, benar-benar menjatuhkan martabat kami sebagai laki-laki. Hingga kesabaran Ayah telah habis. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian pastinya saat Ayah pergi dari rumah bersama pria lain. Yang kuingat dengan jelas hanya, saat itu Ibu berteriak histeris dan menghancurkan semua isi rumah.

"Kupikir, semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala di pagi hari, namun nyatanya tidak. Ibu semakin menjadi karna berita kepergian Ayah bersama pria lain diketahui oleh para tetangga, termasuk teman dekatnya, Dokter Joo."

Sehun mengernyit. Nama itu tidak asing untuknya.

"Dokter Joo, psikiater terkenal itu, dia adalah Ibu Joo Jaebum."

Sehun menganga. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan yang ia dapatkan dari kisah Jongin.

Oh. Ia sadar. Ia benar-benar belum mengenal Jongin sepenuhnya!

"Dari Daegu, kami bersama-sama pindah ke Seoul untuk memulai hidup baru. Dokter Joo mulai terkenal dengan klinik pribadinya. Dan Ibu tetap menjadi dokter hewan yang biasa." Jongin kembali tersenyum, meski lelehan air mata itu masih tetap ada. "Semakin bertambahnya umur, aku semakin mengerti bagaimana cara mengendalikan temperamen Ibu. Dan semakin bertambah pula umurku, aku semakin sadar jika…"

"Aku takut dengan wanita."

Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah Jongin. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menguping sejak tadi! Ia hanya membersihkan meja bar sambil mencuri dengar.

 _Hell!_ Itu sama saja!

Meski begitu, Baekhyun mengerti keadaaan Jongin. Wanita memang menyeramkan, menurutnya.

Wanita adalah sosok pemaksa yang ingin dimengerti namun tidak ingin mengerti. Egois untuk disanggupi tapi tidak pernah menyanggupi. Wanita suka mempermainkan tanpa sadar. Pandai dalam memonopoli dan memanagemen orang. Wanita, benar-benar menyeramkan.

Setidaknya, begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun. Sebagai pria yang selalu merasa tersakiti oleh kaum hawa, ia merasa sangat berterimakasih akan hadirnya Chanyeol yang menyadarkannya bahwa, di dunia ini tidak hanya ada satu kaum yang bisa ia cintai.

"Apa… ibumu tahu jika kau adalah gay?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tentu saja," Jongin memainkan gelasnya. "Karna Jaebum memberitahukannya."

Sehun menggertakkan giginya. Ia benar-benar kesal pada pria bernama Joo Jaebum.

"Jaebum mengungkapkan seluruh rahasia yang kuceritakan padanya. Juga, tentang siapa kekasihku saat itu."

"Kau punya kekasih?!"

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan manis, teringat akan cinta pertamanya. "Namanya Wu Yifan, guru konseling kami saat SMP yang sedang melakukan pertukaran guru dari China."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Mantan kekasih Jongin adalah sosok yang hebat! Lebih hebat lagi Jongin yang mampu menaklukan seorang guru konseling padahal dia masih SMP!

"Tapi dia sama seperti Ayah. Dia meninggalkanku saat Ibu menyiksaku."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan keningnya berkerut kesal. Ia emosi sendiri mendengar kisah Jongin.

"Sejak saat itu, Ibu membawaku pada Dokter Joo. Berharap agar aku bisa sembuh dengan berbagai macam konsultasi juga terapi."

Sehun menggeleng pelan tanpa sadar. Ia tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Ibu Jongin yang membawa anaknya ke psikiater.

"Apa kau fikir dokter Joo bisa membuatmu menyukai wanita?"

Jongin menggedikkan bahu, "Setidaknya rasa takutku pada wanita tidak seprah dulu. Kurasa dia berhasil."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, menatap Jongin lebih intens. "Bagaimana dengan orientasi seksualmu? Apa dia juga berhasil membuatmu 'lurus'?"

"Belum." Jongin mantap menjawab, "Tapi, aku pasti bisa jika berusaha dan memiliki keyakinan untuk _sembuh_. Begitulah kata Dokter Joo."

Sehun memutar kursi Jongin menghadap kearahnya, membuat Jongin memekik kaget dengan mata membulat.

Mata Jongin semakin membulat melihat wajah Sehun yang tepat berada di depannya, kurang dari satu jengkal. Melihat tatapan Sehun membuatnya tak bisa menelan ludah dengan benar.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaan yang telah lama hilang kembali hadir memenuhi dirinya. Sengatan itu bahkan lebih terasa dan…

Satu kecupan di bibir dari Sehun. Membuat mata dan jantung Jongin seolah-olah mau melompat keluar.

Sehun melepaskan bibir Jongin. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan dengan sapuan lidah membasahi seluruh permukaan bibirnya sebelum pagutan itu terlepas, namun efeknya begitu luar biasa bagi keduanya. Terlebih pada Jongin, apalagi saat Sehun mengatukkan kening mereka dan bertanya,

"Sekarang, apa kau masih punya keyakinan untuk _sembuh_?"

* * *

TBC.

* * *

Note:

Aku minta maaf sama chap ini… semua rahasia Jongin meluber(?) disini, bahkan aku sampai ngelantur ngetiknya -_-

Kuharap kalian ga bingung atau kecewa karna cara menyampaikan kehidupan Jongin hanya melalui sebuah 'cerita', bukan ada scene khusus Jongin sama ibunya atau flashback atau gimanalah… sebenernya aku udah mikir mau bikin adegan khusus buat Jongin sama ibunya, buat bongkar semua kehidupan dan masa lalu Jongin, tapi menurutku itu aneh kalau Sehun juga ikut berperan dalam 'adegan' keluarga Jongin. Menurutku dengan cara Jongin bercerita itu lebih wajar buat Sehun tahu tentang hidup Jongin.

Dan untuk scene terakhir, aku berharap juga kalian bisa dapet feelnya. Meski itu Sehun main sosor aja, tapi aku suka banget sama kalimat terakhir Sehun! Itu adegan yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak kepikiran bikin ff ini! .! waks.. :v

Makasih buat para pembaca budiman(?) juga yang udah review, follow dan favorite.. respon kalian sangat membantu…

 _Thanks and… See you next chapter!_

p.s: INI FULL HUNKAI MOMENT! :3 dan 3k+ word :v :v :v :v :v


	9. Chapter 9

" _Sekarang, apa kau masih punya keyakinan untuk_ _ **sembuh**_ _?"_

Kalimat itu masih terus terngiang di kepala Jongin. Membuat pria itu lebih sering melamun, juga menyentuh bibir tanpa sadar.

Ia masih merasakannya hingga detik ini. Bagaimana bibir tipis Sehun yang menekan bibirnya. Juga sapuan lidah yang menggelitiknya. Sensai menyenangkan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Jongin merasa…

Ia menginginkan itu lagi.

* * *

 **Perfect?**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin.**

 **|| School Life | romance(?) | Yaoi | Rate T+ ||**

 **Disclaimer: Sehun milik Jongin; Jongin milik Sehun.**

 **2015©hsejong94**

* * *

Jongin menatap kosong pada jam beker merah menyala berbentuk kubus yang tergeletak disamping papan nama milik dokter Joo. Suasana begitu sepi, seperti biasa.

Dokter Joo hanya menatap Jongin dengan sabar, menunggu putra tunggal sahabatnya untuk membuka mulut, menceritakan kejadian yang dialami selama tiga hari terakhir.

Sudah 3 menit berlalu. Itu berarti, waktu konseling Jongin hanya tersisa 7 menit untuk hari ini.

Dokter Joo berdehem dan menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk. Ia masih menatap Jongin dengan bantuan kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidungnya. Terlihat sangat mirip dengan Jaebum.

"Aku rasa, kau punya masalah dengan Jaebum."

Jongin mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Dokter Joo masih dengan pandangan kosong. Ya. Dirinya ada disana tapi pikirannya melayang sampai ke Bar.

"Aku selalu melihat Jaebum pulang sekolah dengan murung dan datang kemari untuk mengganggu pekerjaanku. Menurut pengamatanku, dia tipe anak yang menjadi manja jika memiliki masalah."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Bukankah kalian dekat?"

"Mungkin,"

"Apa Jaebum melakukan hal buruk padamu?"

"Seingatku, tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Kembali pada jawaban pertama.

Dokter Joo menatap Jongin lekat. "Apa kau dekat dengan seseorang akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku dekat dengan banyak orang setiap hari."

"Jongin, aku tahu jika kau mengerti dengan maksudku. Berhenti mempermainkanku!" Dokter Joo menggertak dengan tenang.

Jongin terdiam. Kembali melihat jam beker. Waktunya tersisa 5 menit.

Dokter Joo bangun dari sandarannya, melipat tangan di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia berbisik pelan, "Jadi, siapa pria itu?"

Dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, Jongin menatap Dokter Joo dari balik bulu matanya. Tak lama, ia mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah bersemu.

Astaga! Dokter Joo menahan tawa. Ia tak menyangka jika anak manis dihadapannya ini adalah putra sahabatnya – yang sebenarnya memiliki gangguan jiwa, namun tidak sadar diri sampai sekarang.

Ia suka melihat Jongin yang tersipu seperti ini. Rasanya sudah lama tak melihatnya.

"Jadi, kau bertemu seorang pria? Apa dia tampan?"

Jongin mendengus kesal dengan wajah semakin merona. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Dokter Joo akhirnya tertawa sampai kembali menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kepalanya mendongak. Jongin benar-benar manis!

Ia mengambil nafas panjang saat mendengar suara alarm dari jam beker merah. Tanda jika konsultasi Jongin sudah selesai untuk hari ini.

Tanpa mengucap apapun, Jongin berdiri. Ia kesal karna ditertawakan oleh dokternya sendiri. Apa ini lucu? Kau datang untuk berobat tapi malah terus-terusan digoda tentang 'penyakit'mu?!

"Tunggu!" Dokter Joo segera meraih tangan Jongin dengan susah payah. Tangan kanannya terjulur penjang menyebrangi meja kerjanya yang cukup lebar.

Jongin kembali duduk dan menatap khawatir pada jarum jam yang terus bergerak.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menambah tarif bicara kita." Dokter Joo mengibaskan tangannya. "Karna waktu konselingmu sudah selesai," ia melepas jas putih, seragam kerjanya sebagai Dokter. "Ayo kita bicara sebagai seorang teman!"

Jongin menghela nafas dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Bagaimana dengan pasien yang menunggu?"

"Tidak. Kau pasien terakhirku. Setelah ini aku mau pulang." Dokter Joo memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam laci meja dan menata setumpuk amplop coklat seukuran folio. Setelah meja kerjanya bersih, ia kembali melipat tangan di atas meja, mengunggu Jongin bercerita.

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap sekeliling dan tangannya saling membelit di bawah meja.

"Siapa namanya?" Dokter Joo memulai karna sudah tidak sabar.

"Oh Sehun." Jongin menjawab pelan. Astaga! Bahkan jantungnya berdetak cepat menyebut nama itu di depan orang lain!

Dokter Joo tersenyum. "Sepertinya dia begitu berpengaruh untukmu. Aku saja yang mendekatimu selama 4 tahun lebih belum sukses membuatmu _sembuh_! Sekarang, tiba-tiba Oh Sehun muncul dan membuatmu kembali merona?! Astaga!" Dokter Joo mendongak frustasi, menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya. "Apakah aku harus mengulang dari awal semua proses untuk menyembuhkanmu?"

Jongin mengernyit mendapati tingkah Dokter Joo yang berlebihan seperti biasanya. Untuk wajah, mungkin dokter Joo sangat mirip dengan Jaebum. Namun untuk sifat, mereka sangat bertolak belakang!

"Kurasa, kau tidak perlu."

Dokter Joo kembali menatap Jongin yang lagi-lagi menunduk. "Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aku…"

Dokter Joo mengangkat kedua alisnya. Penasaran dengan kalimat Jongin berikutnya.

"Aku," Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Dokter Joo dengan serius meski tetap kentara gurat keraguannya. "Tidak mau _sembuh_."

oOo

Jongin selalu merasa resah. Ia mulai labil dan merasa jengkel pada dirinya sendiri yang terus meragu. Apakah ia yakin untuk sembuh? Atau ia lebih yakin pada Sehun?

Hatinya memang selalu berteriak untuk Sehun, karna ia sendiri sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah Ibunya. Namun, jika ia memilih Sehun, siapa yang akan menemani Ibunya? Dan juga, Jongin takut jika Ibunya bersedih karna kehilangan seseorang untuk kedua kalinya.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, bagaimana Ibunya berteriak histeris dan menghancurkan semua barang-barang di rumah. Ia juga ingat saat Ibunya di kurung dalam sebuah kamar dengan tangan dan kaki yang diikat agar tidak mengamuk lagi. Ia ingat wajah kacau dokter Joo saat menghadapi Ibunya.

Lagipula, ia tidak tahu apakah Sehun benar-benar serius padanya.

Ia takut menyesal lagi. Menentukan pilihan yang salah sama seperti dulu. Beruntung, dulu Ibunya masih mau menerima ia kembali setelah ditinggal pergi oleh Yifan. Meski Ibu memaafkannya dengan cara memukul hingga ia harus rawat inap di rumah sakit.

Kali ini Jongin lebih berhati-hati. Baik pada wanita maupun pria, baginya dua kaum itu sama sama menakutkan dan menyakitkan.

Melihat bagaimana perlakuan Ibunya, seperti apa Ayahnya yang tega pergi meninggalkan keluarga bersama pria lain, juga pengkhianatan Yifan, dan teman-temannya yang palsu.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Jongin merasa tenang untuk hidup di dunia ini. Begitupun dengan pria yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya di pembatas atap sambil mengemut permen lolli; Oh Sehun.

Bahkan pria ini lebih menakutkan dari teman-temannya maupun Yifan, karna Sehun telah membuat pikiran juga detak jantungnya menjadi kacau. Kembali ragu untuk memilih Ibunya setiap ia menatap wajah pria itu. Apalagi saat Sehun tersenyum padanya seperti detik ini.

"Aku senang karna kau masih mau bertemu denganku." Sehun memainkan permen lolli-nya yang sudah mengecil dengan lidah, menghasilkan decakan kecil yang jujur saja itu sangat mengganggu.

Sehun kembali menatap kedepan. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. "Kupikir kau akan kembali menjauhiku karna Ibumu."

Jongin terpekur menatap sisi wajah Sehun yang terpahat sempurna. Dengan sinar senja dipenghujung musim gugur. Benar-benar pemandangan yang luar biasa tampan. Sangat indah.

"Kau tak mendengarku?" Sehun menatap Jongin kesal karna pria itu terlihat melamun.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Menyadarkan dirinya. "Aku mendengarmu." Ia mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat kejalanan depan sekolah dari atap gedung lantai 5. Mengernyit heran melihat Jaebum berdiri bersandar pada tiang listrik, seperti sedang mengamatinya.

"Ah, juga…" Sehun bergumam, wajahnya memerah dan tiba-tiba ia salah tingkah. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf padamu untuk ciuman itu."

Jongin sontak melotot terkejut. Ia menunduk dalam. Keberadaan Jaebum mendadak terlupakan karna ucapan Sehun.

"Kupikir itu bukan kesalahanku karna menciummu." Sehun tetap melanjutkan membahas topik itu, membuat Jongin terus merutuk dalam hati.

Suasana hening untuk sesaat.

Sehun membuang batang permen lollinya. Ia menoleh, menatap Jongin yang masih menunduk. "Jadi, apa kau tetap akan datang ke Ibu Jaebum?"

Jongin menelan ludah. Ia perlahan mengangkat pandangannya ke depan menatap matahari yang bersiap tenggelam dan detik berikutnya menatap Sehun.

Jongin kembali merutuk melihat wajah Sehun yang terlalu sempurna. Terlebih saat ia menatap mata itu. Mata runcing meneduhkan dengan alis tebal yang membuatnya terlihat tegas. Bolehkah Jongin memiliki tatapan itu?

"Aku barusaja memutuskan. Dan aku sudah yakin,"

Kening Sehun berkedut. Ia merasa was was akan kalimat Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin _sembuh_."

Dan Jongin menemukan binar cemerlang dari mata Sehun. Terlihat indah dan meletupkan hati. Meski Sehun masih tak berekspresi, namun ia tahu jika pria itu bahagia akan pilihannya. Dan tak bisa lagi ia menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

Jongin mengangguk, seolah meyakinkan Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Jongin menatap Sehun penuh mohon.

Sehun berkedip, mencoba melupakan bayangan selebrasi berlebihannya di dalam otak. Ia serius menatap Jongin dengan senyuman tipis dan tanpa sadar meneduhkan tatapannya.

"Katakan!"

"Tolong bantu aku, agar aku tidak menyesal mengambil keputusan ini."

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia berbisik, "Tentu. Dengan senang hati."

Dan kecupan singkat itu kembali Jongin rasakan di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu selalu berskyukur karna telah mengambil keputusan ini." tangan Sehun mulai menangkup rahang Jongin dan mengecup bibir penuh itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Sehun melepas bibir Jongin. Mata mereka kembali bertemu dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat, sampai mata mereka nyaris juling untuk menatap satu sama lain.

"Tapi aku tidak janji, karna aku bukan tipe pria yang hanya bermodal janji. Aku hanya perlu melakoni ucapanku."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia mengerti ucapan Sehun. Toh, ia juga tidak butuh kata 'janji' dalam kalimat Sehun.

Ia memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya. Memulai untuk mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

Dicium dan mencium, rasanya memang berbeda. Namun itu semua terasa menyenangkan jika dilakukan dengan orang yang dicintai.

Semakin dalam lumatan mereka, semakin cepat dua jantung itu berdegup. Saling menyentuh dan memegang satu sama lain. Berlomba-lomba melahap bibir sang lawan seolah-olah ingin mengunyahnya dengan gemas.

Semakin dalam mereka menyesap serta melumat, semakin sadar pula jika mereka saling mencintai.

"Kau telah sukses merubahku menjadi sepertimu, Jongin. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Justru, aku berterimakasih karna itu."

* * *

TBC.

* * *

Note:

Akhirnya… HunKai jadian. Hahahaha! :v

 _Kayak gini dibilang jadian? Kenapa ga ada kata 'SARANGE'? 'AI LAF YU? 'AKUHH CINTAHH KAMUHH'?_

Waks. Itu karna aku ga bisa bikin adegan romantis! Ugh. Dan menurutku buat menyatakan cinta ngga harus pake kata-kata 'cinta' juga. Sama kayak ucapan Sehun, dia ga harus bilang 'janji', dia hanya perlu melakoni. Jadi, dia ga perlu bilang 'cinta', dia hanya perlu melakoni dengan cara nyosor Jongin berkali kali. Kkkkk :v

Terkadang perasaan cinta itu lebih terasa waktu ada 'sentuhan' daripada ucapan 'ai laf yu' :v :v :v /padahal aku single dari bayi, mana tau perasaan beginian :v

Chapter ini sangat sangat sangat pendek! Kalian boleh protes dan marah kok. Kkkk. Sebenernya mau aku lanjut lagi, tapi rasanya aneh aja kalau udah kayak 'gitu' terus lanjut cerita tanpa ada jeda TBC. Pffftt… jangan gorok saya :v

Targetku, ff ini selesai di chapter 10. Berarti, next chapter ini TAMAT! Yehet!

Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca, follow, favorite dan review.

 _Thanks and… see you next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10 END

**Perfect?**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin.**

 **|| School Life | romance(?) | Yaoi | Rate T+ ||**

 **Disclaimer: Sehun milik Jongin; Jongin milik Sehun.**

 **2015©hsejong94**

* * *

Jongin merebahkan dirinya dengan bantalan lengan Sehun. Mereka memutuskan jika atap sekolah menjadi tempat yang paling nyaman untuk berkencan. Selain jauh dari keramaian, ditempat ini terlalu banyak kenangan bagi mereka.

Dan, Sehun tidak mungkin membawa Jongin ke Bar lagi. Ia tidak mau meracuni Jongin. Meski Jongin menginginkan kebebasan, namun bukan kebebasan seperti itu yang ia inginkan untuk Jongin.

Ia hanya ingin mengenalkan Jongin pada; betapa indahnya dunia ini. Bahkan hanya dengan berlari bersama bisa membuat mereka tertawa lepas. Ia lelah melihat wajah tertekan Jongin.

Jika bisa, Sehun ingin membawa Jongin pergi jauh dari Ibunya. Pergi dari teman-teman palsunya, dan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Jika dibayangkan, itu terasa sangat menyenangkan, namun Sehun masih ragu untuk membawa Jongin pergi. _Well,_ mereka masih kecil dan belum bisa mencari uang sendiri. Meski nyatanya Sehun memiliki beberapa _'kotak harta karun'_ di kamarnya, namun jika ia tidak menghasilkan uang, cepat atau lambat _'harta karun'_ itu pasti akan habis.

Sehun mengelus surai hitam Jongin yang terasa begitu lembut, juga wangi. Tipikal anak rumah yang benar-benar merawat diri. Bahkan aroma rambut Jongin sama seperti aroma _shampoo_ bayi.

Jongin masih mangamati kertas yang terlihat kusut di tangannya. Membentangkannya dan terus menikmati gambar rancangan miniature Kincir Angin buatan Sehun.

"Apa gambar itu terlihat lebih tampan dariku? Kau terus memandanginya sejak tadi. Sampai kau tidak sadar jika aku cemburu karna itu!" Sehun menggerutu, menghasilkan tawa kecil dari Jongin.

Jongin meletakkan kertas itu di atas dada dan menindihnya dengan tangan agar tidak terbang terbawa angin.

"Kau cemburu pada selembar kertas?"

Sehun ikut terkekeh geli. Ia sadar jika hal yang ia ucapkan tadi cukup konyol dan patut ditertawakan.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa membuat miniature itu." ia mencium kepala Jongin, menyesap aromanya. "Intensitas merokokku berkurang, dan aku bisa muntah jika minum susu 4 bungkus sehari."

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membuatnya." Jongin berucap pelan dan kembali membentangkan gambar Sehun yang terlihat begitu rinci dan rumit, namun terlihat sangat bagus.

"Lagipula, miniature setinggi 3 meter, bagaimana aku bisa menikmatinya? Bahkan aku tidak bisa membawanya pulang." Jongin melanjutkan.

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Jongin sekarang. Namun ia setuju akan ucapan Jongin. Dan tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide.

"Aku bisa membuat yang lainnya untukmu."

Jongin menoleh dan sedikit mendongak, menatap rahang tegas Sehun yang sialnya terlihat sangat seksi.

"Aku tidak memintamu membuat ini dan itu untukku, Sehun."

"Tapi aku ingin."

Jongin kembali menatap ke arah langit, memeluk gambar rancangan miniature Sehun.

Sehun keras kepala. Itu yang ia tahu sekarang. Dan itu sisi menyebalkan dari Sehun. Namun itu juga yang Jongin suka. Ia semakin sadar, jika ia mencintai apapun dalam diri Sehun dan dalam keadaan bagaimanapun.

"Jongin, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan dari dulu, dan aku baru mengingatnya sekarang." Sehun kembali mengecupi kepala Jongin dengan gemas.

Jongin hanya bergumam sebagai balasan. Matanya mulai memberat karna terus-terusan menatap awan yang bergerak pelan di langit, juga pengaruh kecupan Sehun.

"Saat kita bertemu di Daegu."

Mata Jongin yang semula sudah terpejam, kembali terbuka. Ia mengingat lagi kejadian di stasiun malam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Daegu?" Sehun melanjutkan, memainkan rambut halus Jongin.

"Aku mencari Ayahku."

Sehun menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya, menatap wajah Jongin semampu yang bisa ia lihat dalam posisi itu.

"Ayahmu masih ada di Daegu?"

"Kurasa tidak."

Kening Sehun berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Sejak Ayah pergi, aku menjadi olok-olokan temanku sebagai anak gay. Dan semua semakin parah saat aku SMP, sejak Yifan membuat masalah dengan membocorkan keadaanku yang sebenarnya dan pergi tanpa jejak. Aku semakin ditindas dari hari kehari di lingkunganku, hingga Dokter Joo mengajak kami untuk pindah ke Seoul."

"Dokter Joo, dia sepertinya cukup baik." Sehun berkomentar. Jongin sudah cerita padanya jika Dokter Joo mengerti akan keputusan yang Jongin ambil untuk _tidak sembuh_ dan mengerti juga untuk tidak menceritakannya pada Ibu Jongin. Karna Dokter Joo tahu, yang sebenarnya harus 'disembuhkan' adalah Ibu Jongin.

Namun, bagaimana Dokter Joo bisa memberi terapi jika 'pasien' saja tidak sadar diri jika ia stres?

"Dokter Joo, dia teman terbaikku." Jongin tersenyum. "Bahkan, dialah yang membuatku berinisiatif untuk mencari Ayah."

Jongin menyamankan posisinya, kini ia memilih untuk berbaring miring menghadap Sehun, melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Sehun. "3 tahun aku mencari, aku mendapatkan kabar dari bibiku jika Ayah berada di Daegu bersama suaminya. Aku segera pergi ke Daegu saat itu juga, membolos sekolah dengan alasan sakit."

"Oh, kau benar-benar pandai dalam hal menipu." Sehun 'memuji' dan Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Ayahmu?"

Bisa Sehun rasakan kepala Jongin yang menggeleng. "Tidak. Ayahku sudah pergi lagi."

"Apa kata bibimu? Apa dia tidak menahan Ayahmu untukmu?"

"Ayah orang yang keras kepala. Kau ingat bagaimana ceritaku tentang Ayah yang terus mengejar Ibuku?"

Sehun bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Itu adalah bukti jika Ayahku keras kepala. Menurutku itu bukan sikap pantang menyerah, tapi benar-benar keras kepala. Ibuku terkenal begitu angkuh dan banyak yang sudah memperingatinya bahkan Ibuku juga terus menolaknya, namun Ayahku memang keras kepala!"

"Tapi aku bersyukur akan sikap keras kepalanya itu."

Jongin sontak mendongak dengan tatapan protes.

Sehun menyeringai, "Karna jika Ayahmu tidak keras kepala, aku belum tentu bisa bertemu denganmu. Karna sikap keras kepala itu, kau ada di dunia ini." Sehun mengecup kening Jongin.

Jongin sempat memejamkan mata saat Sehun mengecup keningnya. Setelah itu ia tersenyum. "Oh, baru kali ini aku merasa beruntung telah dilahirkan ke dunia."

Sehun tertawa kecil dan merapikan poni Jongin yang mulai panjang melebihi alis mata. "Lanjutkan lagi cerita pencarian Ayahmu!"

Jongin kembali menatap kedepan, kearah dagu runcing Sehun. "Bibi hanya memberikan surat dari Ayah padaku, yang berisi agar aku berhenti mencari Ayah."

"Lalu, apa kau benar-benar berhenti?"

"Tidak." Jongin menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku merasa jika Ayahku berada di luar Korea."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa jika, Ayahku ada di Negara impiannya; Belanda."

oOo

Mengingat kisah 'Pencarian Ayah Jongin' beberapa hari yang lalu, membuat Sehun begitu bersemangat membuat miniature Kincir Angin berukuran kecil juga sebuah _sketch_ dua orang pria yang berdiri berhadap-hadapanan di depan Kincir Angin khas Belanda.

Dari sikap Jongin yang terus-terusan mengamati gambar rancangan miniature-nya tempo hari, Sehun berfikir jika Jongin menyukai sebuah gambar. Jadi ia juga membuat sebuah _sketch_ sebagai bonus.

Sehun dengan semangat, menggendong ransel hitamnya. Ini kali pertama ia berangkat sekolah membawa tas yang berisi buku gambar, miniature, dan perlengkapan menggambar miliknya.

Sehun semangat untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ia sedikit terlambat karna harus mendengar kicauan dari 'Kakak beda Ibu' di depan gerbang rumah yang membekalinya dengan segudang motivasi tak bermanfaat, menurutnya.

Hey, bagaimanapun pria (sok) dewasa itu adalah temannya semasa kecil. Namun sayang, sebaik apapun pria itu, tetaplah menyebalkan dimata Sehun. Semua orang yang ada di rumahnya adalah makhluk spesies menyebalkan, menurutnya.

Memangnya, kemana Kakaknya pergi saat dia dipukuli? Kemana Kakaknya pergi saat ia dikurung di gudang penyimpanan anggur? Kemana kakaknya pergi selama 14 tahun terakhir saat Sehun melalui semuanya sendirian? Hanya Nenek Bong yang ada disisinya, mengatakan jika kakaknya sedang sibuk.

Dan Sehun tidak percaya.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya. Ia barusaja berdesakan di bus dan berlari dari halte sampai gerbang sekolah. 2 menit ia melewati gerbang, terdengar suara bel masuk berbunyi.

Sehun segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung kelas 3 dan langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu melihat koridor yang terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Bahkan siswa teladan dari lantai 4 masih berada di lantai dasar.

 _Ada apa ini?_ , Sehun bertanya dalam hati. 4 tahun ia bersekolah, baru sekarang ada kejadian menghebohkan seperti ini. Bahkan ia melihat beberapa guru ikut bergabung untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

' _Itu Ibu Jongin?'_

' _Ada apa? Kenapa Ibu Jongin mengamuk disini?'_

' _Kau dengar tadi? Katanya Jongin itu gay.'_

Degup jantung Sehun yang semula berdetak dengan gembira kini berputar haluan. Degup jantung itu berdebar ketakutan. Mendengar kata _'Ibu Jongin', 'mengamuk',_ dan _'Jongin gay'_ membuat keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Matanya bergerak gusar melihat kerumunan dan terdengar teriakan histeris dari dalam, juga suara isak tangis Jongin yang merintih kesakitan.

Sehun merasa pusing secara tiba-tiba. Ia melangkah memasuki kerumunan dan bisa ia lihat keadaan koridor yang begitu kacau. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi… ini benar-benar menyedihkan.

Sehun bertemu pandangan dengan Jongin yang sudah sangat kacau. Dan ia merasa seperti ditampar ketika Jongin membuang muka dan memilih untuk menenangkan Ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang ke sekolah dan mengamuk.

"J… jong," Sehun hanya mampu terbata dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Anak tidak tahu diri!" Ibu Jongin mendorong Jongin yang mencoba menenangkan dengan cukup keras hingga putra satu-satunya itu terjungkal. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi gay!" setelahnya Ibu Jongin berteriak histeris sambil mengacak rambutnya dan menendang-nendang.

Melihat Jongin yang diperlakukan secara kasar, Sehun reflek menghampiri dan membantu Jongin untuk berdiri, membuat keadaan disekitar semakin ramai karna bisikan-bisikan para 'penonton'.

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh mohon dan linangan air mata. Itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan terlebih saat Sehun melihat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan juga tatapan mata yang seolah berucap;

' _Kumohon, pergilah dan jangan ikut campur!'_

Sehun akhirnya jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan Jongin dengan lemas. Matanya ikut memanas melihat keadaan Jongin. "Tidak. Aku akan membantumu, agar kau tidak menyesal telah memilihku."

Tiba-tiba mata Jongin membulat sempurna dan, "Sehun!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, saat Ibu Jongin mengangkat sebuah pot bunga dan menghantamkannya ke arah kepala Sehun dari belakang.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Ia merasa pusing itu kian menjadi dan ada banyak Jongin di depannya, menatapnya dengan khawatir. Hidungnya mulai mengalirkan darah. Ia bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang terus memanggilnya dan telinganya berdengung menyakitkan, hingga semua menjadi gelap.

Sehun jatuh pingsan ke depan, dalam pelukan Jongin.

Dokter Joo datang terlambat bersama Jaebum yang kini mematung melihat Sehun tak sadarkan diri dipelukan Jongin yang menangis meraung-raung memanggil Sehun.

Ia tidak tahu jika kejadiannya akan seperti ini.

Jaebum mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menggigit bibir dalamnya melihat keadaan Jongin sekarang. Ia menunduk, menyesal telah melaporkan hubungan Jongin dan Sehun pada Ibu Jongin.

Ya. Ia melihatnya, bagaimana ciuman itu terjadi di atap sekolah. Ia adalah saksi dari semua kisah Sehun dan Jongin. Ia begitu memperhatikan Jongin dalam keacuhannya, karna ia terlalu menyayangi Jongin dalam ketidaksadarannya.

Kerumunan mulai bubar setelah Guru Konseling dan Wakil Kesiswaan turun tangan, menggiring seluruh siswa untuk masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing, seiring dengan bunyi sirine ambulance yang memekakan telinga.

Jaebum beralih melihat Ibunya yang tengah menyuntikan obat penenang pada Ibu Jongin dibantu para suster lainnya.

Ia melihat juga tubuh Sehun yang diangkat dan dibaringkan ke ranjang dorong. Jongin ikut masuk ke dalam ambulance yang sama dengan Sehun. Dan ambulance itu pergi lebih dulu.

Jaebum menghampiri Ibunya yang menghela nafas lega melihat Ibu Jongin sudah terlelap di bawah pengaruh obat bius dan sedang diangkat untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Terimakasih sudah menelfon Ibu. Kau pahlawan untuk ini." Dokter Joo mengelus surai hitam putranya dan tersenyum getir. Ia tidak bodoh untuk membaca mimik wajah putranya. Ia tahu, jika Jaebum-lah yang membuat semua ini menjadi kacau. Karna ini bukan kali pertama Jaebum melapor pada Ibu Jongin.

Kejadian ini hampir sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Bedanya, dulu kekasih Jongin memilih untuk pergi dan Ibu Jongin mengamuk di rumah, bukan di sekolah.

Jaebum masih menunduk. Matanya mulai berair dari balik kacamatanya.

"Ibu," ia memanggil dengan suara tercekat.

"Ya?"

"Tolong _sembuhkan_ aku!"

Jaebum menyerah. Menyerah akan Jongin yang membuatnya merasa sakit hati untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ya. Jaebum juga menyukai Jongin, sejak dulu. Hanya saja dia terlalu bodoh untuk menunjukkan perasaannya. Ia terlalu benci pada Jongin karna membuatnya terlalu mencintai pria tan itu.

Dan melihat keadaan Sehun tadi, Jaebum merasa semakin kecil hati.

Dokter Joo kembali mengusak kepala putranya. Jujur, dia juga ingin menangis. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan putranya yang sedang patah hati untuk kesekian kali.

oOo

Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih terlelap. Sehun memang sempat sadarkan diri saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dan itu hanya untuk mengeluarkan isi perut. Setelahnya pria itu merintih kesakitan dan kembali pingsan.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, Dokter berkata jika Sehun mengalami gegar otak ringan. Ya, syukurlah hanya 'ringan'.

Jongin masih memeluk tas Sehun dan mengamati wajah damai pria pucat yang mencuri hatinya. Em, ralat. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan mencuri, namun melengkapi hatinya.

Luka-luka di tubuh Jongin juga sudah diobati. Meninggalkan memar di tulang pipi dan perban di tangan kanannya. Bahkan punggungnya masih terasa linu.

Jongin menunduk, tak sengaja menghirup aroma tas Sehun yang seperti bau toko. Ah, rupanya tas Sehun masih baru.

Jongin tersenyum menyadari kekasihnya sudah mulai membawa tas ke sekolah. Jika dipikir-pikir ini sangat lucu, ia seperti sedang merawat anak TK.

Ia buka reseleting tas hitam itu dan tertegun menemukan isinya. Jujur saja, dalam hati Jongin tengah berkecamuk, antara ingin marah juga tersentuh; marah karna ternyata Sehun tidak membawa buku tulis dan tersentuh melihat sebuah miniature Kincir Angin setinggi 30 senti dengan kincir patah, yang kini ia letakkan di atas nakas samping ranjang Sehun.

Hingga saat ia membuka buku gambar Sehun, ia melihat _sketch_ dua orang pria yang tengah berdiri berhadapan di depan Kincir Angin khas Belanda. Sosok yang satu terlihat lebih tua daripada sosok pria lainnya yang lebih pendek.

Jongin tahu, Sehun mencoba menggambar dirinya dan Ayahnya. Meski Sehun gagal menggambar wajah Ayahnya, namun pria dewasa itu terlihat seperti Jongin versi 30 tahun mendatang.

Jongin kini menangis terharu. Ya, mungkin seperti itulah wajah Ayahnya sekarang.

Ia beralih menatap Sehun yang masih terlelap. Menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat dan berdiri, membungkuk untuk mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Berharap jika Sehun akan terbangun setelah mendapatkan ciuman dari cinta sejatinya.

Namun saat Jongin membuka mata, ia masih melihat Sehun yang terlelap seperti sedia kala. Jongin tersenyum getir. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas, mengusap rahang tegas Sehun. Ia berbisik di depan wajah tampan itu, "Lekaslah bangun, aku sudah merindukanmu."

oOo

Hal pertama yang Sehun lihat adalah langit-langit kamar rawat inap. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dengan kening yang berkerut. Terlihat jelas jika ia kesakitan.

Suasana terdengar begitu tenang dan aroma obat-obatan mulai tercium. Sehun tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang; Rumah Sakit.

Tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya, membola. Teringat akan keadaan Jongin sebelum ia pingsan setelah sebuah benda jatuh mengenai kepala bagian belakang.

"Jongin?!" ia bergegas untuk bangun, duduk di atas ranjang dan itu berdampak pada kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ugh, dia juga mual.

Sehun menoleh ke sekitar, ia terdiam melihat sebuah miniature sudah terpajang di atas nakas. Matanya terus menyapu ke sekitar; tas hitamnya tergeletak di atas kursi dan buku gambarnya di atas meja kecil depan kursi. Sehun beralih menatap jendela dengan gorden yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan indahnya pemandangan matahari terbenam di balik gedung tinggi.

Uh, ini sudah sore. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang.

Pintu kamar terbuka, membuat Sehun segera menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan mata membola bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Chanyeol segera berbalik, berniat memanggil dokter sedangkan Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun heran, dan menurut saja saat Baekhyun mendorongnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Yoongi yang menelfon Daehyun." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat raut wajah Sehun yang semakin bingung. "Dia bilang jika dokter psikiater langganannya menceritakan sebuah kejadian spektakuler hari ini dan menyebut nama Oh Sehun juga Kim Jongin. Detik itu, Yoongi langsung menelfon Daehyun, karna ia hanya punya nomor Daehyun."

Sehun ingat, Yoongi direkomendasikan oleh agensinya untuk konsultasi ke dokter Joo. Meski Yoongi tidak gila, katanya hanya untuk menyiapkan mental sebelum juga sesudah debut nanti.

Sehun menelan ludah, membasahi tenggorokkannya yang kering. "Dimana Jongin?"

"Dia bersama Daehyun, pergi ke bagian kejiwaan untuk melihat keadaan Ibunya."

Sehun membulatkan mata. Terkejut, tentu saja.

"Ibu Jongin…"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Ya. Mulai sekarang Ibu Jongin akan di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa, diseberang gedung ini."

Reflek keduanya menghadap kearah jendela. Terlihat bangunan megah dengan dominasi warna putih dan biru menjulang tinggi. Itulah gedung rumah sakit bagian kejiwaan yang menutupi terbenamnya matahari.

Sehun kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Sehun dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Dia baik-baik saja. Ah, bahkan dia lebih dari baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Percaya padaku!"

Alis Baekhyun berjenggit, ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Aku punya kabar gembira!" dengan semangat mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya. Ia menyentuh layar datar itu dengan lincah dan tak lama menunjukkan sebuah artikel di internet pada Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit untuk sesaat, melihat siapa wajah yang tercantum dalam artikel itu. "Suga?" ia bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan senyumannya semakin lebar. "Lebih tepatnya, Min Yoongi. Suga adalah nama panggungnya."

Mata Sehun melebar sempurna dan merebut ponsel Baekhyun, kembali mengamati wajah Yoongi dengan cermat.

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Hari ini, foto _teaser_ -nya sudah disebar. Kau bisa membaca profilnya yang masih sedikit." Ia mendekati Sehun dan mengusap layar ponselnya dengan kari telunjuk, hingga muncul berderet profil Yoongi di bawah foto _teaser_. Ia terkekeh, "Bukankah dia hebat? Aku tak menyangka jika dia benar-benar debut!"

Sehun tersenyum. Melihat secuil profil dari Yoongi. Meski ia tidak tahu latar belakang Yoongi, dan baru kali ini tahu jika Yoongi ternyata satu tahun lebih tua darinya, namun ia lebih tahu seperti apa 'fakta' seorang Min Yoongi daripada secuil fakta yang tertulis di artikel.

Sehun menyerahkan ponsel Baekhyun dan mengambil nafas panjang. Mendengar Yoongi akan debut sebentar lagi membuat perasannya lebih baik. Meski ia masih khawatir akan keadaan Jongin. Tak peduli jika Baekhyun mengatakan keadaan pria tan itu lebih dari baik, namun Sehun belum puas jika belum melihat secara langsung.

"Hah? Aku akan segera punya teman seorang idol? Aku harus minta nomer ponsel Yoongi pada Daehyun." Baekhyun bergumam sambil terus fokus pada ponselnya.

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka, keduanya menoleh. Sehun berharap jika itu adalah Jongin dan Baekhyun berharap jika itu adalah Daehyun karna dia ingin segera minta nomor ponsel Yoongi. Namun mereka mendesah kecewa melihat seorang dokter masuk diikuti Chanyeol juga seorang suster.

oOo

Hingga malam tiba, Jongin belum juga kembali ke kamar Sehun. Membuat pria pucat itu berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Daehyun.

Apa Daehyun menculik Jongin? Atau sekarang mereka sedang makan malam bersama?

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya di atas nampan dengan wajah jelek karna cemberut. Ia kesal karna pemikirannya sendiri. Bukankah sekarang, seharusnya Jongin menyuapinya makan malam? Ugh. Bubur itu terasa semakin hambar tanpa adanya Jongin disana. Bahkan terasa pahit karna pikiran negatifnya tentang Daehyun.

Memang, Jongin sedang melihat keadaan Ibunya, tapi bukan berarti harus selama ini. Ijinkan Sehun egois sekali saja.

 _Well,_ dia tidak sadar jika dirinya juga pernah egois sampai lebih dari satu kali.

Bahkan kini sampai Sehun kembali berbaring dan menatap langit-langit, Jongin tak kunjung datang. Mata Sehun sudah mulai memberat karna pengaruh obat, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga demi melihat Jongin hari ini. Tapi tetap saja, tubuhnya kalah berperang dengan obat.

Ya, Sehun terlelap.

oOo

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Merasa tidak nyaman karna tidurnya terusik. Suara ribut diluar sana membuatnya terganggu. Ia mengerang pelan, samar mendengar suara Kakaknya. Ia mengerang sebal.

Ugh. Bahkan dalam keadaan sakitpun suara menyebalkan itu tetap terngiang diotaknya.

 _Kenapa tidak suara Jongin saja?_ , ia menggerutu dalam hati.

Pintu terbuka. Sehun menyadari itu namun matanya masih enggan untuk terbuka. Ia berfikir jika mungkin itu adalah suster yang mengambil piring kotor bekas makan malam.

Suara ribut itu tak terdengar lagi, yang ia rasakan kini hanya sentuhan lembut yang mengusap wajahnya. Sehun langsung membuka mata begitu mengenali sentuhan itu.

Sentuhan yang sangat ia rindukan. Sentuhan milik Jongin.

Ia melihat Jongin yang tersenyum dengan manis di kegelapan malam.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu tidurmu." Jongin berbisik pelan masih dengan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

Sehun tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Jongin yang mengusap wajahnya, terasa sangat hangat. Kini ia percaya pada ucapan Baekhyun jika keadaan Jongin lebih dari baik.

Sehun bergeser, memberi ruang pada sisi ranjangnya yang sempit. Menarik tangan Jongin hingga pria itu membungkuk.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu." Sehun dengan suara parau meminta pada Jongin untuk berbaring disampingnya.

"T, tapi… ranjang ini, hanya untuk satu orang Sehun!" Jongin tergagap. Namun ia merasa jika Sehun semakin menariknya. "Sehun, kau masih sakit."

"Aku ingin memelukmu." Sehun kembali bersuara kini terdengar begitu manja. Akh, tolong ingatkan Jongin jika pria di depannya ini 1 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Sehun," Jongin memanggil dengan nada memohon. Ayolah, di ranjang sempit seperti itu Sehun ingin memeluk Jongin? Apa Sehun pikir tubuh mereka tidak bongsor apa?

"Jongin…" Sehun terus mengeluarkan nada memelas. Hingga akhirnya Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyerah pada sikap keras kepala Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jongin mulai berbaring disampingnya dan mereka saling berhadapan, karna tidak akan muat jika mereka tidur dalam posisi terlentang.

"Apa sekarang kau puas?" Jongin bertanya setelah merasakan beban di pinggulnya. Tidak salah lagi jika itu adalah tangan Sehun. Dan jantungnya berdegup cepat saat merasakan Sehun menariknya untuk lebih dekat.

Ugh. Ini terlalu dekat bagi keduanya!

Sehun sedikit merangkak naik, agar posisinya lebih tinggi dari Jongin. Ia tenggelamkan kepala Jongin di ceruk lehernya, dan ia kecup puncak kepala Jongin berulang kali.

Awalnya, Jongin merasa tidak nyaman karna ini adalah yang pertama dalam hidupnya dan ia merasa diperlakukan seperti seorang gadis saja. Memikirkan itu membuat Jongin merasa kesal dan mencubit kecil pinggang Sehun.

"Akh! Jong!" Sehun memekik, antara kaget dan sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat wajah cuek Jongin.

"Hanya ingin mencubitmu saja." Jongin berucap santai dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun.

Sehun mulai berfikir was was, jangan-jangan Jongin tertular virus kejam dari Ibunya.

Ah, seharian ini Sehun sangat suka berfikir negatif.

"Terimakasih untuk miniature dan _sketch_ buatanmu. Aku sudah melihatnya tadi siang dan itu sangat bagus." Jongin berucap, nafasnya berhembus di leher Sehun, membuat pria pucat itu tidak nyaman sekaligus keenakan.

Sehun menatap miniature yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia bisa melihat bagian kincir yang patah. "Maaf, miniature itu rusak. Aku akan memperbaikinya setelah ini."

Jongin menggeleng pelan, membuat dagu Sehun terasa geli karna tergelitik oleh rambut Jongin. "Tidak perlu. Kau harus istirahat total selama seminggu."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia sangat suka diperhatikan seperti ini.

"Kau sangat berbakat dalam bidang seperti ini, kurasa kau cocok jika masuk di jurusan arsitektur atau… seni?"

"Tentu saja aku berbakat, karna Ayah dan Ibuku seorang arsitektur. Kurasa ini faktor keturunan."

Sehun terkekeh sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menghirup bau tubuh Sehun dalam-dalam. Aroma yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Barusaja, kakakmu datang menjenguk." Jongin kembali berucap, teringat akan kehadiran seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai Kakak Sehun, meski wajah keduanya berbeda, begitupun dengan tinggi badan mereka yang selisihnya sangat curam(?)! Catatan, Kakak Sehun lebih pendek dari Jongin!

 _Jadi suara tadi bukan mimpi_ , Sehun teringat akan keributan di luar tadi.

"Apa dia melakukan hal buruk padamu?"

"Tidak. Dia pria yang baik, dan sangat menyayangimu. Dia juga…"

"Ya, ya, ya! Aku tahu. Jangan dilanjutkan memujinya!" Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin. Meski ia tetap tidak percaya. Sebaik apapun pria itu, Sehun tetap menganggapnya menyebalkan dan termasuk dalam peran antagonis dalam kisah hidupnya.

Hening kembali menyergap. Keduanya memejamkan mata namun masih belum terlelap. Hanya terpejam, menikmati keintiman mereka.

"Kudengar, Ibumu di rawat di gedung sebelah." Sehun mencoba memulai.

"Mm,"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Itu tempat yang baik baginya."

Mata mereka terbuka secara bersamaan. Ucapan Jongin memang terkesan kejam, namun…

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengurung Ibuku dalam rumah sakit jiwa, namun memang itulah yang ia butuhkan. Jadi kurasa, itu memang yang terbaik untuknya."

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya, tangan yang semula berada dipinggul Jongin, terangkat naik untuk menangkup pipi Jongin. Bisa Sehun lihat memar di tulang pipi Jongin. Dan itu membuat Sehun mengerti akan ucapan Jongin tadi.

Ya. Ini memang yang terbaik untuk Jongin dan juga Ibunya. Dan secara tidak langsung, untuknya juga.

"Aku tahu jika setelah hari ini semuanya akan berbeda. Pandangan mereka… dan semuanya pasti akan sangat berbeda." Sehun menunduk agar bisa melihat wajah Jongin lebih jelas.

"Aku juga tahu."

Sehun tersenyum begitupun dengan Jongin.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Sampai ujian selesai dan ketika pengumuman kelulusan, aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini. Kita cari Ayahmu bersama-sama."

Jongin balas menangkup rahang tegas Sehun. Rahang yang runcing dan kokoh. Rahang yang membuatnya iri juga sangat ia kagumi.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ibuku, bodoh!" Jongin mengumpat dengan nada yang lembut dan senyuman manis. "Lagipula, memangnya kau bisa lulus tahun ini dengan absensimu yang buruk?"

Sehun langsung memasang wajah datar. Merutuk dalam hati karna Jongin merusak suasana manis yang sudah ia buat! Jika Jongin tidak bilang begitu, mungkin sekarang ia sudah mencium Jongin dengan ganas.

"Kau tidak asik!" Sehun merajuk, melepas sentuhan tangan Jongin di rahangnya. Ia hendak berbalik memunggungi Jongin, namun Jongin lebih cepat mengecup sudut bibirnya. Pergerakan Sehun terhenti dan langsung kembali menyamankan posisinya menghadap Jongin.

Jongin tentu saja tertawa geli akan tingkah Sehun. "Kau akan tetap disisiku kan? Kau tidak akan membuatku menyesal kan?" Jongin kembali menelusuri rahang itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau juga, harus selalu ada untukku." Sehun mulai melakukan modusnya, dan Jongin bukanlah pria bodoh yang tidak menyadari itu. Ia terlalu mengerti Sehun.

"Dulu aku melihatmu dengan begitu sempurna. Tapi kau mengajarkanku, bahwa memang tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tapi, kita akan sempurna jika bersama. Kau memberiku perhatian yang aku inginkan, dan aku akan memberimu kebebasan yang kau inginkan."

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir yang menjadi candunya itu. Mereka hanya mampu mengungkapkan perasaan mereka melalui sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang menghantarkan tegangan menyenangkan di seluruh tubuh. Bahkan Sehun sampai melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya saat ciuman itu berlangsung semakin intens dan menggairahkan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Jika ada kata yang lebih bermakna dari cinta, maka itulah dirimu bagiku, Oh Sehun." Jongin berucap setelah pagutan hebat itu terlepas.

"Terimakasih."

Itulah kalimat penutup dari Sehun. Ia rasa ini sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk saling mengungkapkan cinta. Bahkan apa yang mereka rasakan sudah lebih dari rasa cinta itu sendiri. Mereka tidak hanya sekedar saling mencintai, tetapi juga saling mengerti, melengkapi, dan memiliki satu sama lain.

* * *

 **Perfect? || HunKai Fanfiction.**

 **END.**

* * *

Note:

Akhirnya FF ini selesai! Terimakasih banyak sama semua yang udah baca FF YAOI pertama-ku ini. Untuk semua readers dan pengunjung, semua yang follow dan favorite cerita ini, terutama sama kalian semua yang sudah review, kasih masukan yang sangat membantu. /berasa menang nominasi dan dapet award -_-

Sedikit tambahan; jujur aja, selama bikin ff ini aku bayangin sosok "Joo Jaebum" itu sebagai Chen! Pffft… Chen aka Kim Jongdae, tipe cowok idamanku selain Luhan (?) /ga nanya! :v Dan untuk "Kakak Sehun", aku bayangin _**wujud**_ dia itu kayak Suho. Kalau bayangan kalian gimana? Sumpah aku penasaran banget sama bayangan kalian :v

* * *

 _Big thanks for;_

 **, Kamong JJong, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, ohselena8894, , Octa918, utsukushii02, , cute, Nadia, 9488, Mizukami Sakura-chan, sexkai hiatus, bubbleosh, k1mut, sandra oktavia, , miyuk, Hun94Kai88, Reina14, KaiNieris, xikei, anaknyaKimJaejoong, realyounges529, Jiji Park, delugheis, geash, Vioolyt, , Wiwitdyas1, tokisaki, kaiXoo1214, jjong86, jonginisa, .9, ellsha05, yuvikimm97, yayasuke, ling-ling pandabear, TurtleLay, htyoung, ariska, laxyovrds, Guest, , blackjackcrong, HK, VampireDPS, Kim Sharon, sehunerp, jeonyeonna, OhstupidSehun, youngimongi, sayakanoicinoe, 1234, PurpleCat07, alv, GYUSATAN, ucinaze, CorvusOnyx, Park Jitta, Inne751, mintseujeyii27, aliyya, uthin, Puji Haruharu, Nadia, xikei, kenlee1412, myungricho, kaiya, dhantieee, ChanKai Love Love, deathangel94, TaeKai, rini maghfirah, , clarahyun, melizwufan, meliarisky7, chidorasen, kyuxiuijo, shemdoch, Wiwitdyas1, sweaty hsny, , reader, Kim Jonghee, enchris.727, sejin kimkai, geash, Tafsih, 0007, kuwonjiyong, muslimayaniasih, wijayanti628, johsyh, kim, jumee, saya, Xinger XXI, cherry, askasufa, anak udik, LM90, eatertane, alita94, kaiXoo1214, salhunkai, artiosh, jungdongah, Fyuhana,** ** _nandaXLSK9094_** ** _,_** ** _,_** ** _.56_** ** _,_** ** _parkcheonsafujoshi_** ** _,_** ** _ohkim9488_**

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, buat yang belum aku sebutkan di atas, yang ku sebutkan di atas ini yang komen dari awal sampai akhir (ch 9) sebelum aku upload ch 10 ini. Dan ada juga yang udah aku tulis tapi ilang T_T udah aku ketik manual juga waktu di save namanya tetep ga muncul T_T Sekali lagi, maaf... *bow*

 _Love you :D_

 _ **Fan.**_


End file.
